I Fell for the Bangs
by ilikethemsalty
Summary: It was always a war between Fitz and Keefe. But what happens when Tam comes into the picture? Will Sophie reject the teal and shun The Hair, or was Tam never actually an option? Sotam. Human A.U. (Based on Shannon Messenger's "Keeper of the Lost Cities." All rights belong to Shannon Messenger.) Warning: very cliche - - read at your own risk.
1. Just Your Typical Monday

**(3/19/2020) **

**QUICK INTRO:**

** Hey readers! Here I am coming back months later to add this author's note... but ah well. I wanted to say (and apologize) that a lot of my first fanfictions here are extremely cringy and move way. Too. Fast. Okay? Looking back, I regret how quickly I wrote the characters and sped through the relationships like it was some race, and I wish I could've had a bit more patience with them! **

**Once I finish I Fell for the Bangs, I am going to go back and tweak the scenes a little and hopefully this fanfiction won't be as cringeworthy by then. **

**I totally get it if you decide to give up on this. I completely acknowledge that a lot of the beginning is dull. I feel like I still have a lot to learn and a lot to improve on my writing, but I'm getting better with every chapter I write. **

**3 thank you and have a wonderful day.  
**

* * *

**1- Just Your Typical Monday**

I smiled as I yawned and rolled out of bed.

Just your typical Tuesday.

My alarm clock buzzed right after I finished getting dressed. I hit the button, smiling.

Finally up before the rooster.

As I stepped out of my room, I caught a cinnamony smell wafting around the house. Mmm. Mom's probably making cinnamon rolls.

I skipped down the stairs and glanced at the oven's clock. 7:29. Making good time so far.

"Good morning," I chirrupted, sliding into an empty seat. My adoptive mom glanced at me suspiciously, but was silent.

Probably pondering my sudden eagerness.

"Hey, Soph." My adoptive dad seated himself beside me at our long mahogany table. It had a nice swirly design on it that was supposedly the tree's ancient rings, portraying its age. We got the table at the hand-me-down section, AKA the gently-used furniture, at Ikea, so chances were, a child drew on it. "What's for breakfast?" he winked at Mom.

"Nothing." There was a pause as my dad's jaw slackened in horror. He perused Mom's words. "Cinnamon rolls, you nincompoop!" my mom said, jokingly swatting my dad with a spare spatula. Nimcompoop. Really? "So, Sophie. Any news we should know about? You seemed pretty eager to tell us something last night."

She glazed the cinnamon rolls and arranged them on a silver platter, placing it in the center of the table.

Oh yeah.

I _did _want to tell my adoptive parents about a major detail that just popped up in my life.

But Mom and Dad just came back from a long night shift at the zoo. I didn't want to tire them out.

"Um-" I started, but then I thought about Dad's reaction to all things regarding boys. So I chickened out. "Just a new teacher at school," I said evasively, pulling out an eyelash from my left eye.

Old habits die hard.

And I've tried _really _hard to kill this one off.

I can never resist.

"Really?" Mom raised her eyebrows.

"Um, yeah," I said, forcing a smile to my cheeks.

The false façade just seemed to drive Mom even closer. "Are you sure about that, Soph?"

"Yeah!" I said too-enthusiastically.

"Uh-huh," Mom nodded slowly. "Suuure."

My watch beeped. "Whoops! Gotta go. Love you," I called, grabbing six cinnamon rolls for the road.

* * *

"Hi, Dex!" I grinned as I slid into the seat next to my cousin-by-adoption, the one-and-only, Dex.

"Oh, uh, hi," he said. He was swiftly typing something on his phone, so I thought it best not to say anything else.

Dex _loves _technology.

It's pretty much his life.

"Hi, Sophie!" a gorgeous dark-haired boy with deep teal eyes said as he passed me to his seat.

"Hi, Fitz," I said shyly. He winked at me as his best friend, a hot blonde dude, settled into the seat across from me.

An obvious sign he still cared about what happened. And that he wanted it to happen again. Am I reading too much into one wink?

Well, without knowing what happened, you'll never understand.

Wanna know what happened yesterday?

I'll recap.

* * *

_"Does anyone know what the official letters for 'water' there are on the Periodic Table of Elements?" Mrs Dovinsky called out._

_I didn't want to look like a legendary geek, so I remained silent and my hand was kept down, tucked into my skirt's pockets._

_"H2o!" Dex screamed, dancing on his desk. _

_"Yes, Mr Dizznee. But next time, let's stay in our seat and raise our hand, shall we?" Mrs Dovinsky said firmly, raising her monobrow questioningly. _

_Yup. _

_Ultimate geek in science and technology, Dex rules all. _

_Dex blushed and slithered down into his seat, his cheeks flaring red. "Yes, Mrs Dovinsky," he mumbled heatedly, pretending to be extremely interested in the dents in his desk. _

_The bell rang. Everyone was jumping out of their seats, including me. What? It was a long day and my back was stiff and sore. _

_"All right, everyone. Just remember to do your homework and study hard! There's a checkpoint exam tomorrow!" _

_Groans all around. _

_We ran out the door like a mob. _

_I brushed against a boy's shoulder, and then I tripped on his shoelaces. _

_Spilling my books all over the floor and one fell on his foot. _

_It was Fitz Vacker, the hottest and most popular boy in the school, not only grade 11. What are the odds?! _

_I silently cursed my clumsiness. _

_A large burden to bear. _

_I blushed so hard, my cheeks were practically on fire. "Sorry," I mumbled as I rushed to pick up everything. _

_"No problem," the boy smiled. It was the most beautiful smile I have ever seen in my life. He grabbed two thick books at the same time and gently pushed them in my bookbag. _

_"Thanks," I mumble again, touching my shoulder in awe as I started to scurry away._

_"Wait-" Fitz called. _

_"What?" I swiveled around to meet his perfect eyes._

_He smiled, nervously fidgeting with his designer denim jacket. _

_"Wanna go somewhere Friday night? 8? Just the two of us? I'd pick you up, of course."_

_"Umm, sure!" I said. Wow. _

_He wanted to go out with _me? _He must be desperate, hitting rock bottom. _

_"Great!" he flashed a smile. He gave me his phone number and said he'd text me on Friday when he was on his way._

_Wow. _

_Best. __Day. __Ever. _

* * *

And that was what happened.

The thing that just tipped me on edge. FITZ VACKER IS GOING OUT WITH ME! I squeal.

"Is everything all right? I heard a scream and squeal. Something about a Fitz... Vacker?" my mom entered the room with a sly smile spread on her lips.

Oh no.

This ship has sunk.


	2. Is My Middle Name 'Hopeless?

**2- Is My Middle Name 'Hopeless'?  
**

"Mom, please!" I hissed, "don't. Tell. Dad." I tried to voice in as much despair as I could.

But she just didn't get it. "GRADY!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs.

My dad came running up the stairs. "What is it? Where's the fire?"

I tried to give my mom The Glare. She still did not see it. I think we need to go to one of those therapy camps or something, where they improve your mother-daughter relationship, because _my mom_ won't get anything from a single side eye. "Moooooom," I darted my eyes back and forth, trying to signal to her.

Nope. Nothing.

"Grady!" my mom said excitedly, "guess what?"

"We finally won a free trip to the Bahamas?" he guessed, grinning.

"No," Mom shook her head, making waves of her amber-toned hair fall down her shoulders. "The results come out next week!"

My dad sighed. "So much for a week off work. Those guys need _critical evidence _before they'll let me off for a twenty-minute luncheon break with Ed."

Mom shrugged. Then her eyes lit up again. "Buuuuuut," she said, "our Sophykins is going on a date with the hottest boy in the eleventh grade!"

I covered my hands. "Tell me when the world is saved," I mumbled.

My dad's eyes narrowed. "Bring him in for the exam before your date," he ordered, "and no physical contact without gloves, a gas mask, and a hat."

"But they need to kiss!" my mom whined, puppy-eying my adoptive dad.

Most. Embarrassing. Moment. Ever.

My dad shook his head. "Our Sophie isn't allowed to kiss anyone until she's seventy."

"Dad!" I put my hands on my hips. "Yes, I am! Plus, too bad for you 'cause-" I stopped abruptly in my tracks.

My dad had the most dangerous glint in his eye. "'Cause what?"

I chucked nervously. "Um, because, I, er, um..." I _obviously _couldn't tell them I already kissed my cousin-by-adoption, Dex. We were just not made for each other. Luckily, we got over it, and we're still friends.

"I think I saw her kissing one of her stuffed animals when she was ten!" my mom squealed.

Phew. Accidental save. Talk about lucky. But also, very humiliating.

What? It was _half _true... Mr Stuffynose was too cute to _not _kiss.

Yeah, let's just never talk about this again.

My dad seemed to be convinced. "You kissed a stuffed...yeah, never mind." He went downstairs, and the subject was officially_ closed_.

Unfortunately for me, though, for now my dad was distracted, my mom was still here. And she wasn't letting go of the subject. "How cute is he?" she bombarded me with questions.

"Um, pretty cute?" I tried nervously.

My mom beamed. Then she regained her serious face. "What color were his eyes?"

"The most gorge teal," I said wistfully.

"His hair?"

"_Perfect_."

"What was he wearing?"

"...I forgot."

Finally, my mom seemed satisfied by my answers. At least Fitz passed one of my parents' exams that tested your mental ability to survive.

* * *

It was Friday night, and I couldn't believe it. I spent hours, literal hours, rifling through my wardrobe.

Classy white with a train? NO! That's like, wedding style.

Light magenta with frills? Doesn't match the hairstyle I had planned.

Dark red velvet with white-fringed sleeves? My mom approved.

I applied some makeup and I somehow tamed my frizzy hair, ironing it into a pretty mature 'do. "Oh, Sophie. You look so stunning!" my mom gushed, turning me to the mirror so I could so see myself.

Wow.

Just wow.

I actually almost looked like one of those models in those fancy magazines that my friend Marcy reads!

Wait. I wonder what she would say when I tell her I'm dating the hottest guy in the school? She'd totally freak!

* * *

I bit my lip as a super fancy limousine steered into my driveway.

I didn't realize how rich Fitz might be.

He always did wear the latest style. And the most expensive type, too.

I hardly could afford the department-store hand-me-down designer clothing, and my parents gave me a pretty high allowance.

"Hi," I stammered, slipping into the backseat. There. Was. A. Friggin'. Butler.

"Sophie!" Fitz grinned as he helped buckle me up.

I blushed when his hands touched my knees. He didn't seem to notice, though, as he leaned back in his own seat. "Want some lemonade? Courtesy of Frederick," Fitz offered.

"Um, sure?" I said.

Fitz handed me a glass after the butler poured it, from a tall pitcher with ice cubes floating around in it.

Frederick-the-butler buckled himself in and promised should I need anything, I tell him. "So you have your own personal butler?" I ask, rather curious.

"Um, well, no," Fitz blushed a light shade of pink. Which only made him look cuter. "I just rented him for the evening."

Still. I bet that butlers charge a bunch for their service.

He fidgeted with his sleeve and smiled up at me. "Do you take AP Honours English?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," I said, also fidgeting with the fringes on my dress's sleeve. Now he was going to think I was a total nerd. Also, how did he know?

"I do, too." Fitz seemed to brighten.

"That's cool!" I gave him a genuine smile.

"We're here," called the chauffeur guy from the front. The limo swerved to the right before the brakes squealed.

"You should really oil that," Fitz advised, his voice adamant.

I giggled at the chauffeur's stoic expression. "So professional."

Fitz seemed surprised, but he said nothing. Did he want to impress me with a professional escort? I honestly don't get why _anyone _would want to win me over. I mean, well, I'm a wallflower. And a dork. I'm not the kind of girl you'd put in the spotlight.

We entered the movie theater and all I could think was, _Please let this go well. _

* * *

I settled into my seat, stuffing my mouth with the crunchy and buttery popcorn. The lights flashed briefly before flickering off.

The movie's screen switched to a small house with wood logs and a fire, and there was a screechy howl that made me jump. Fitz was unfazed.

But then there was a loud growl that made him squeal. I giggled. "You okay, Fitz?"

"Yeah. Just a little surprised is all." Looks like he's still trying the impressing approach. "So, do you have any brothers or sisters?" he tried to start a conversation.

"No," I said sadly. "I have an older sister by-adoption, but she died in a housefire."

Fitz gripped my hand. "I'm sorry." _You better not sweat! _I told myself.

"Y'know, you should totally try my mom's chocolate chip cookies," I said to Fitz, changing the subject.

"I'll bet they're good," Fitz nodded.

Soon we were halfway through the movie, and I felt like I knew Fitz so well! "Back down, or else!" the officer cocked his gun towards the suspect- an innocent little girl with stolen candy in her pockets.

"I didn't do it!" cried the girl. "I only took this candy- see?" She emptied her pockets. The officer glared and they had a staredown.

A dog howled in the distance. I was in a cold sweat. What would happen to the girl?

But then, Fitz's phone rang, echoing throughout the theater.

"Shh!" hissed an elderly woman from behind us, scowling. "Younglin's," she muttered, returning her focus to the screen.

Fitz apologized to me and the old lady profusely before running to the nearest exit.

A caterwaul sounded from the movie, but I wasn't paying attention.

I was smiling to myself. The date was going so well! I tried to gather some words to say to keep our conversation flowing, but just then, Fitz came back, appearing both parts regretful and joyous.

He slipped his phone back into his jeans' pocket, glancing down at the floor.

And his next words shattered me to pieces.

"Sophie, I'm afraid we'll have to put a pin into the date," he said quietly. "My ex-girlfriend and I just got back together."


	3. There is No Rock Bottom

**3- There is No Rock Bottom**

Dude. I can't explain how... how... how... just horrible I felt then. Like I was always a last choice. Marcy was dating at age twelve. And look at me. I got my first date at sixteen. _And _it didn't even work out.

I'd have hoped at least my first date would go well. I know you can't expect goodness from every relationship, actually, that's about the opposite of what you should put on standards, but still...

Fitz looked cute as he brushed a hand through his hair- no, STOP! You're not allowed to think like that, Sophie. It's just plain wrong.

He dumped you. And you need to get over it. Like now.

I sniffed and wrinkled my nose. This guy isn't worth it, I told myself, ignoring the very fact that he was the hottest and most popular guy in the entire high school. _And he was a quarterback... Swoon. _I whacked my forehead, giggling hysterically. Fitz's eyes glided over me in concern. I let out another gaspy laugh before I shook my head, saying, "'Bye, Fitz. Thanks for the popcorn and soda. It was delightful. Oh, and the movie." I walked to the exit, then I turned back to him. "My advice?" I paused for a moment, scanning for his reaction before smiling. "Don't date a girl when you're still hung up on another."

* * *

Fitz tried to find me all week. But I knew just how to avoid him. Well, he was a jerk. I'll give you that. Maybe I should've said no that day. Maybe I should've thought about it some more. Maybe I should've tried to improve my own self-esteem before going on my first ever date.

Maybe I should've done something entirely different. Who knows?

But all that mattered was that _it happened._

It was _real._

My phone vibrated for the nth time that week, that day, that hour. It was Fitz. I ducked into a random bathroom stall and checked my messages.

_I'm sorry. _(One hour and twenty two minutes ago)

_Please forgive me._ (Forty five minutes ago)

_Sophie, please. I want to be friends with you. You seem so amazing. Can we at least be friends? _(Two minutes ago)

I scoffed at his stupidity. Did he really think he could diss me like that and then be all, 'Oh, Sophie, I'm so sorry; let's be friends!' What a loser. Well, a super-popular loser that was. I chose to ignore his texts, walking back to class using the backways in order to make sure I didn't accidentally bump into him.

How weird would that be?

* * *

My mom and dad knew something was up when I stomped upstairs into my room after our date.

Even now, they still tried to bug me into telling them what was amiss.

Well guess what? I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. It. I just don't, okay? I was vague to even Marcy, who looked seriously hurt about that, but friends can't tell each other _everything _that pops up in their life. It's too much.

"Sophie, please," my mom said gently through the door. "Can I come in?"

"No," I said, my voice muffled in my tassled throw-pillow.

"_I have cookies,_" came her singsongy voice. I have to say, she was pure evil. Using cookies as a bribe... _pure evil._

"Fine!" I mumbled into my pillow. She creaked the door open, carting in a tray of snickerdoodle cookies with pretty white frosting and assorted sprinkles. _Mmmm. _My hand was instantly on the tray, taking as much as my arms could hold. Seven and a half cookies. Yes, one crumbled I was so intense. But cookies are serious business. I stuffed myself with two whole cookies. Over time my jaw expanded to fit up to 2.5 cookies- considering their measurements being 3 inches wide, 2 inches tall, of course.

"Are you going to tell me what's up, Soph?" my mom sat next to me on the bed, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"No," I said quietly.

"Sophie. Come on!"

"It's _something _I don't want Dad knowing." And knowing my mom, any private news would spread through the world like a wildfire. And did I mention this was private?

"I won't tell him!" My mom crossed her arms across her chest and did her puppy-eyes. Too bad they don't work on me.

"Are you _suuuure _you won't?" I verified, raising an eyebrow.

My mom nodded softly. "Sophie, if you don't want your dad to know, he won't."

I shrugged. "'Kay."

"Sophie?" my mom pressed.

"The date was our breakup," I mumbled, fresh tears forming in the back of my eyes. I blinked, but they just reformed.

"Oh, Sophie." My mom didn't say anything after that, but she did bring chocolate! What can I say? I'm a sucker to sweets. Chocolate does make everything better, like they say in those junky tv commercials.

I ate three squares before wiping at my tear-streaked cheeks.

"Sophie," my mom said quietly, "I'm sorry. Buuuuut, most jocks are _jerks._ Life tip right there." She was grinning now.

I spared a smile before cramming the rest of the chocolate bar into my mouth. "Doesn't that only apply to high school?" I asked through a mouthful of chocolate.

"Nah. You can definitely apply it to college, and then afterwards, football stars are just as pompous, if not more."

"Wait- you- dated- college jock- and- football star?" My jaw lay slack.

"There's a _lot _you don't know about me," my mom smiled mischievously. "Like I used to be a hoodlum. I served in jail."

"REALLY?" Now this I had to hear. "How long?" I crumpled up the chocolate wrapper and tossed in the trash can, several yards dead ahead.

My mom tapped her chin before smiling widely again. "Thirty minutes. They brought me in for an interrogation; all I did was make street art."

"WHOA!" Epic.

She shrugged. Then her eyes grew concerned again. "Sophie, please be careful. All this drama can really affect you. Don't let it. Promise you won't."

"I'll be careful," I said evasively.

"Okay. I'll let you get some alone time, then." She smiled and left the room.

* * *

I groaned as yet another text vibrated on my phone. Fitz again. Just thirty seconds ago.

I rolled over in bed and, annoyed, I clicked on Messages, the blue light from my phone flashing in my eyes. I was so sleepy I couldn't think right.

I checked the time. 3:04 a.m. Seriously? Dude, what jock cares this much about an ex-date? Most popular guys just move on from girl to girl and don't ever look back. I tapped on Fitz's name, and a flurry of text-messages flooded the screen. I read a couple.

_Let's meet up, ok? _That was last night at seven.

_When is a convenient time for you?_ He sent that at midnight. Like, literally at the stroke of 12:00 a.m.

_How about at noon today? At school? _Two minutes ago.

He's one to speak; he's texting me at irrational times! What sane human being texts at seven p.m, midnight, and three a.m? None. Maybe he escaped from an asylum or something. I rubbed my eyes, sighing. Obviously the ignoring tactic wasn't working. And unless I could somehow block him- wait, could I? I checked Settings. Nope. Ya can't block a hater. Uuuuuuuuugh. I reluctantly texted back, _ok. _

_gr8, _he texted back just three seconds after I sent my message. What in the world? Was he on standby next to his phone or something?

_What r u doing that ur so awake?_ I texted, sighing as a pang of guilt escaped me. I was giving in.

_coffee works wonders, _he sent what felt like a nanosecond later. It truly does.

I shut down my phone, setting it down on my nightstand. I was about to put it on Silent Mode, but I received another text. _can u forgive me? _

Nope. Ya know, another piece of advice I should give you, Fitz Vacker, is that texting girls at three a.m does not help your chances at their forgiveness. I didn't write that, though. I set my phone on Silent Mode and my head instantly sagged into the comfort of my pillow, and soon I was fast asleep.

* * *

My backpack swung up and down as I skipped through the halls. I got plenty of looks all right, but what really mattered was that today was Pi Day.

And Pi Day meant FREE PIE AT LUNCH!

Just as I swirved through the next corner, I saw Fitz. And a stylish girl, standing right beside him. Fitz had his arm wrapped snug around her waist. The girl was gorgeous, of course, with her long black hair tipped in silver and her pretty grey-blue eyes and her simple clothes- blue jeggings and a lavender colored t-shirt that said, _Haters Beware!-_ seemed fancy on her. "Oh, Sophie, hi!" Fitz said enthusiastically. I ignored him, pushing through the masses and running for the cafeteria. Our meeting was off.

That was for sure.

* * *

I munched on my Pi Pie, smacking my lips and cherishing that slight cherry tint to it. Mmmm. "Hi." It took me a moment to realize that Fitz's ex-but-not-ex-anymore-girlfriend was in front of me, holding a tray out. "Can I sit here?" she asked, her expression serene and calm. Of course _she'd _be calm and happy because _she_ wasn't dumped by her first date.

"Yeah, whatever," I told her, finishing off my apple pie and sipping from my water bottle.

"I'm Linh. What's your name?" the girl asked, settling herself down across from me.

"Sophie," I said, my voice chilly.

"Well, Sophie, I'm sorry about my boyfriend." Linh looked down at her food. "He can be a jerk sometimes."

"That's for certain," I muttered, swearing under my breath. I noticed her surprised face and said, "Sorry. He was my first date." I flushed. And I guess I have temper problems.

"That... wow." Linh was at a loss for words. "Yeah, I'm sorry." She ate from her soybeans and sighed.

She seemed pretty nice. I stirred my minestrone soup and spooned some into my mouth, inwardly crying at the warmth it brought me.

"I'm so sorry," Linh repeated, her grey eyes meeting with mine. Then she seemed to brighten. "You should meet my twin brother- he's pretty cool."

"Are you trying to...?" Did Linh really feel that bad about Fitz dumping me on my first date? Bad enough to arrange a _new _date with her brother?

She gave me a sly smile. "You guys are really similar, you know. Also, jsyk, Fitz's sister gave him a good bashing once she heard about him ditching you in the middle of the movie." Linh picked at some of her soybeans.

That guy has a _sister?_ Who knew.

"Biana says she sends you her personal apologies. Right now, she has pneumonia, so she can't attend school."

"Oh, that's horrible!" I exclaimed, slurping up the rest of my minestrone.

Linh nodded morosely. "_ANYWAY_," she added, "Tam's ecstatic to meet you. You guys have a date tonight at Pizza Hut."

"Um, thanks?" I tried, not sure how to feel about what Linh did already, without even _knowing_ me.

"No problem," Linh smiled at me. "Anything for a fellow girl!" She held out her hand, and I grinned, slapping it. "If you ever want to find me, I'm _here_." Linh winked.

"Okay," I smiled back at her.

But wait just a second. What am I supposed to do? She arranged a date for me with someone I haven't even heard of!


	4. Mission Boy

**4- Mission Boy  
**

That night, I didn't do much to prepare for my setup date with Linh's brother. I put on this gothy dress, because Linh said that her brother loved that kinda thing, and I wore darker mascara. A quarter of my hair is highlighted purple. But if it pleases the masses, ah well.

"Eeeh! You look perfect!" gushed Linh, squealing as I walked out of my room, blushing. "My brother will fall head-over-heels for you!"

I smiled, smoothening the top of my hair, which was unfortunately styled into a daring cut. Linh had asked me if I was sure about it, and I was. I wanted to impress that dude. Whatever it took.

Linh quickly checked her silver-sparkled phone, glancing at the time. She smiled and said, "Let's go. Knowing Tam, he'll make a fashionable late entrance, so we've still got thirty minutes or so."

* * *

I walked into the pizza place feeling out of place. Everyone else was dressed casually, with ripped jeans and loose t-shirts, that kind of thing. I was totally sticking out with my over-the-top goth outfit. I stared down at my black heels and knew I looked desperate.

"Here's you," Linh hissed, escorting me to a round table with two chairs. She pushed me into one of them and flashed me a smile. "Good luck, Sophie. Oh, and be prepared. My brother's shy." She quickly dashed out of the restaurant and I sighed deeply, reading the menu.

I was on a vegetarian diet, so I figured I should keep away from the meat options. No pep or meat lovers for me. And I shouldn't eat fish, either...

Pulling a loose strand of my hair back, I reached to tuck it behind my ear. Then I realized I couldn't. My hair was cut too short; down to my chin. It couldn't reach my ear. Hmmm. The plain cheese looked good, but maybe the mushroom would taste better. Ohmygosh, they had anchovy pizza! "Looks like I'm gonna cheat on my diet," I grinned at the fish pizza image.

"You like anchovies?" a slightly alluring male voice said behind me.

I turned and saw a handsome boy with jagged silver-tipped bangs and these eyes... oh, they pulled you to the depths of the murky ocean. "Oh yeah," I nodded vigorously.

"You're a rebel, huh?" He sat down in the chair across from me, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Oh, yeah. A real hardcore player," I nodded with a thin smile forming on my black-glossed lips.

"You also like goth?" he asked quietly, flipping the menu on his side of the table as he studied my rebellious and maybe too standing-out-outfit.

"Uhhhhhh, kind of?" I smiled hesitantly.

The boy flashed me a smirk. "My sister dragged you here in that, didn't she?"

"Kinda," I nodded, relieved. I hadn't the faintest idea what goth-people did.

"Hmm, yeah, I think I'll try those anchovies, too. You want to share a pizza?" the boy asked, glancing up at me.

"Sure," I nod.

The boy grins and gets up, walking to the counter and slapping down a twenty-dollar bill, his mouth moving and saying something, but I wasn't close enough to hear what. Then he returned, sliding back into his chair.

"I, uh..." I didn't know what to say, so I just shut my mouth and studied the grooves in the table.

Soon ten minutes ticked by, neither of us saying a word. "Anchovy pizza for Tam Song!" someone yelled.

"Welp, that's me," the boy said, standing up and walking over to the man, taking the pizza and brought it over to the table. He sniffed it suspiciously and sighed blissfully.

"Hey, leave some for me!" I said, narrowing my eyes.

"I'm just smelling the pizza," Tam shrugged, but his silver-grey eyes were glittering with laughter.

"Yeah, and next you were gonna take the whole thing and gobble it up. Not today, buster." Even though the pizza was as hot as embers, I grabbed not one, not two, not three, but four entire slices and held them in my hand, biting into each one as fast as I could.

Tam's eyes flashed with amusement as he took one slice and shoved it down his throat. Then he took another and consumed it just as quickly.

"It's _on_," I said, gobbling up the rest of my slices and lunging for the last one. But something came in the way. Tam had also reached for the pizza slice. Our hands were on top of each others'. My brows narrowed as I stared him down, and then all of a sudden, slapped his hand off and grabbed the pizza slice, throwing it in my mouth. The entire thing.

I saw Tam's eyes widen with sheer surprise, and then he laughed. "Whoa. I thought you'd be this frilly girl with manners, but you're definitely not!"

I belched to complete it, grinning ear-to-ear. "Nope."

He shrugged, but I saw he was impressed by the way he was refraining from smiling. "Ya know, smiling isn't illegal," I shot at him, grinning.

"I know that!" he hissed, his eyes sparkling with fire. "You know, we should get together again soon. Tomorrow at six good for you?"

"Yeah, sure," I shrugged, our eyes locking for a brief moment before Tam looked away and cleared his throat.

"Maitre'd, bring us some red wine!" he called. I saw a few other people near us snicker and cover their mouths.

I giggled, snorting into my napkin.

"Sir, we don't serve alcohol here," an employee said, approaching us.

Tam grabbed my hand and we ran out of the pizza place, breathless. We sped through the streets until we reached an empty parking lot. Tam grinned. "Oh man, did you see the look on that dude's face?"

"I so did." I stifled another giggle that was trying to bubble out of my chest. "See you tomorrow, Tam."

"See you tomorrow, Sophie."

**A/N: Happy Halloween's Eve! *raises a glass of cherry soda***


	5. Class and Red Wine

**A/N: This chapter, as well as the previous chapter, contain mentions of alcohol, which is one of the reasons why this fanfic is rated T. If you are uncomfortable reading mentions of alcohol, please do not read.**

**5- Class and Red Wine  
**

_Breep! Breep! Breep!_

I ignored the very annoying sounds coming from my alarm clock. Instinctively, I reached over and slammed the snooze button on the top, keeping my eyes shut and staying partially asleep all the while. I sighed in pure relaxation as my head snuggled deeper into the silky soft pillow. You couldn't even tell it was bought off the discount rack.

Then, just as I got comfy and nearly dozed off completely again, there was that infernal noise.

_BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! __BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! __BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

Ugh. I couldn't make my freaking limbs move, so I just rolled off the bed, knocking the alarm clock off the nightstand, and hitting the ground with a _thud!_

I cozied up in the soft carpet, my eyes shutting again. This time, no unnatural sounds occurred and I fell asleep on my bedroom floor.

* * *

"Mmm," I mumbled, then I felt some drool drizzle out of the side of my mouth. But I didn't care. I just needed my beauty sleep. I rolled over on the floor- WAIT JUST ONE MINUTE- THE FLOOR?!

My eyelids were pushed open by a supernatural force and I jolted upright. "What the heck?!...," I slurred, shaking my head as an attempt to wake myself up a little. "What time is... it." The blinking numbers on the splayed alarm clock, which was on the floor, don't ask me why, because I had literally no idea, said: 9:31.

IT WAS NINE FREAKING THIRTY ONE!

"AGH!" I screamed, throwing my hair into a long and tangled ponytail, not bothering to take even a two-minute shower, instead using dry shampoo and shoving on the clothes frontmost in my closet. I did not care that they were floral-printed-psycho-tourist-style from Massachusetts.

Then I practically fell down the stairs because I was running so fast, and I slammed the front door shut behind me, thrusting the key in the keyhole and twisting it in a convoluted manner, locking it as quickly as inhumanely possible.

My feet were almost flying as I rounded each corner.

A stranger, casually walking his dog on the sidewalk, turned to me and asked, "Hey, kid, aren't you supposed to be in-"

But I sped past him, my hair windswept in the heavy breeze today. "YEP, YEP, YEP!" I shrieked over the gusty wind.

Hey weather forecast dude, did you predict a blonde tornado? 'Cause look at my hair.

My shirt flapped up, showcasing my bellybutton and I pushed through the front doors of the school, jogging through the halls, swirling through the corridors, and run-run-running all the way.

Then I slid into my 9:00 class, taking my usual seat in the middle row.

All eyes were on me.

Then this boy, Noah Parker, said with a grin, "You're late."

The entire class, I'm serious, totally not kidding, erupted into fits of laughter.

Even the teacher looked like she was trying to hold back some laughs, but soon she tsked and said, "Settle down now, class." Then she turned to me with a raised eyebrow and said, "You never were one to be late before, Miss Foster. I certainly hope this is a one-time thing."

"It is!" I blurted out, crossing my fingers under my desk.

I glanced down and saw my dusty initials scraped on the underside of the desk, giving me some good luck, hopefully. Now if anything went wrong in class, I'd cross my fingers under my carved initials in the hopes that it'd give me a little luck.

"I hope so," she repeated, then glared at me some more just because we're all friends here, and said, "I still have to report your temporary absence to the principal. Ms. Daviss also said you were missing from homeroom earlier this morning."

"Yeaaaaaah." I glanced over across the class and spotted Fitz in all his jock-y glory.

And only a few rows away sat Linh, along with this brunette with the same color eyes as Fitz. Probably Biana.

I flashed them a genuine smile, which I hoped had no despair in it, before turning back to the teacher, Mrs. Layne, I think her name was. "Suuure," I said, "but can we just do class right now? I kinda-" I hiccuped, grinning, "-kinda need some water. The sooner this class is over the sooner I can-" Hic. "-get some."

Noah stared at me. "Are you hungover?"

I flushed. "N-no!" Seriously, though. Can't a person not drink alcohol and still hiccup normally without such accusations hurled at them? Apparently not in this world.

"We did have some red wine last night, though," a quiet voice said from the back of the class, and somehow his very words demanded everyone's attentions. Like magic, all their gazes were transfixed on a tall boy shirking in the back of the classroom. He had silver-tipped black bangs that swept handsomely over his sparkling grey eyes, and pale skin that greatly contrasted with his hair. He stood up, smirking. He gave me a small wink, and I smiled.

Mrs. Layne frowned in disapproval. "Minors consuming alcohol. I'll have to report it to the child's authority therapist here," she muttered to herself.

Yeah, 'cause that's so uncommon.

"Go get yourself some water now," nodded Mrs. Layne. "And keep off the alcohol!" she added with a half-hiss half-snarl.

Tam stood up and ran over to my desk, grabbing my hand. I grinned, winking at my fellow classmates before both me and Tam made a break for it, panting outside the school building.

"Good idea," grinned Tam.

I smiled. "Well, this girl kinda wants a date now...so?"

Tam nodded, a wistful gleam in his eyes. "I have an idea in mind."

**A/N: Just to clarify, they didn't actually have red wine; they made an inside joke in Chapter 4 and flaunted it in class. ****Hey, ****why don't we put this up to a vote?! WHOO!  
**

**Who wants Tam and Sophie to sneak over to a carshop and steal a sweet ride in a Ferrari together?  
**

**OR, they could go graffiti Principal Leto's house, **

**OR, they could go have a fancy lunch at the fanciest restaurant in town!**

** This time, YOU GUYS CHOOSE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**


	6. Your Average Date, Right?

**A/N: Hiya, readers! Thanks for voting! It was pretty much unanimous; they're going to graffiti Principal Leto's house, YAYYYY! If you guys liked this idea, please let me know. I wanted to stretch out of my comfort zone and try something new!**

* * *

**6- Your Average Date, Right?**

I had virtually no idea of where Tam was taking me, but I was a little excited, I'll admit.

"Tam, please please please please tell me where we're going!" I begged, on my knees and clasping my hands together, causing quite the scene in the parking lot should there have been anyone besides Tam and I there.

Tam snorted, his bangs falling over his eyes as he surveyed me. "I should really get my phone out and post this."

"But then you'd be risking hordes of your fangirls fawning over you. I want you to be mine now," I said, then blushed, letting my hair fall around my face like a curtain, shielding my beet-red flaming cheeks. What was I thinking? I'm not his girlfriend or anything, we just... are going on a date together... because we both like-like each other...

Tam also blushed, his pink-tinged cheeks making him look cuter than ever. "I want you to be mine, too," he whispered, reaching a hand out as if about to push my hair out of my face, but then froze. And a smirk crawled up his lips. "Come on!" He beckoned for me to follow him as we zigzagged through the parking lot, around expensive cars and beat-down old hand-me-down cars and just your average cars.

I giggled, running after this manic boy, following him until, out of breath, I held my stomach and bent down, gasping for air. "Whoa... are you... an Olympic... runner... or something?" I asked, panting.

He smirked. "No." He was totally chill and he looked like he hadn't even broken a sweat. "Get in." He nodded to the car we were standing beside.

Oh.

My.

Freaking.

Goodness.

That car was a sleek black Lykan HyperSport, complete with silk cupholders and _the_ most comfortable chairs ever! "Ohmygosh, Tam, how'd you get this?" I asked, slackjawed. There are supposedly only seven left in the world and each cost around 3.4 million dollars.

Tam grinned as he got in the driver's seat, motioning for me to ride shotgun. "Let's just say I know people."

"You didn't steal it, riiiight?" I glared at him.

He shook his head. "Nope. My _dad_-" He scowled -"makes some pretty good bucks. This is the family car, that's all."

"Oh." I slid into the front seat next to Tam, concern imploding in my eyes. "You're okay?"

"Yeah. Let's have some fun." He cranked up the radio, crinkling his face in disgust when an Irish rock song came up. "Ew, I hate Kodaline," he mumbled, moving on to the next station.

"Hey, Kodaline's nice!" I protested, glaring at him.

He shrugged. "Personally I like darker songs."

Tam took my hand, gently caressing it as he used the other to flip the song back to Kodaline, cringing when the music blared throughout the car.

"I thought you said you hated Kodaline," I said questioningly.

He shrugged. "Well, you said you liked it, sooo."

"Aww, Tam, that's so sweet!" I smiled at him.

He flicked his bangs self-consciously. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Now let's put the pedal to the metal!" He hit the gas, sharply swerving the car out of the lot.

Whoa. "Sweet driving," I murmured, nodding approvingly at him.

He grinned. "Then you'll wanna see _this_." He performed a sideswipe onto Mainstreet.

"Ohmygosh, Tam, you could be a racecar driver or something."

"Nah." Tam blushed as he gripped the steering wheel and turned onto a more isolated street. He smirked as we arrived at a small house with orderly garden gnomes and rosebushes. The paint was fresh; clearly applied perhaps but a few days ago. It was a corky-brown eighties style.

He parked us on the curb, getting out and opening the door for me.

I smiled. "Thank you, gentleman."

He blushed fiery-red again. "No problem at all, Sophie." He made his way to the back of the car and lifted open the trunk.

"What're you getting?" I asked, perplexed.

"You'll see," came his reply.

I waited by the gate, frowning when Tam came back with spray paint bottles swinging in either hand. "We're not doing what I think we're doing... right, Tam?" I said nervously.

Tam flashed me a smirk and climbed over the fence like it was nothing. "Come on!" he shouted from the other side. "What's keeping you?"

"Uh... I dunno, _the fence_?" I asked, panic lacing every feature of my face. I was kind of acrophobic and the fence was about six feet up... cripes, was I gonna die here? Because of heights? I'd always imagined my death happening naturally, maybe of age, not because I did risky things like this!

"Ughhh, fine." I heard the clanging of bottles being dropped and the next thing I knew Tam was up on top of the fence again, holding out his hand. "Come on," he begged me. "It'll be fine."

I glanced panically at where he was casually holding onto the fence with one hand and leaning out to me with the other. "Tam, what if I fall?" I whisper-hiss, my eyes wide with fear.

"Then I'll catch you," he said exasperatedly. "Come on, Sophie."

"O-o-okay then." I shakily grabbed Tam's hand. It was soft and warm and reassuring. I wanted to rest my head on it- but he hoisted me up. We sat up on the fence like nimble cats.

"See? Not so bad," Tam murmured softly into my ear.

His breath tickled my skin. "Yeah," I nodded, smiling at the view, though my legs were tightly gripping both sides of the fence. But still. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

"Let's get down now."

I turned to him, pure fright lit in my eyes. "D-D-D-Down?" I stammered. Then everything went sideways.

I felt myself swaying and I tipped backwards. I shrieked, but before I could fall, Tam was tightly clenching my shirt. I was hanging solely by fabric now. He then pulled me up, and I fell into his arms. "Clumsy much?" he whispered slyly, touching my nose.

"Taaaam!" I whined. "Gemmedownfromherenow!" I screamed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Tam glanced around as if to make sure we were alone. "Calm down there, kitty." He winked at me. "I'll getcha down. But maybe tone down the screams a little?"

"Fine." I would have crossed my arms over my chest defiantly but I was kinda scared for my life now. "Butdon'tletgo!" I said, all in one breath once again.

"I won't, I won't." He held up his hands in mock-surrender. Breaking his promise already.

"Tam, we're freaking still up on a fence!" I reminded him, trembling.

He wavered but quickly grabbed the fencing again. "'Kay. All right, hold onto me." He swung us down, me lying on his back.

We fell roughly two feet off the ground, I landing on his chest with a _thuff_.

"See? We're all in one piece," Tam said proudly.

"Dude, you need to work on your life goals," I mumbled, rolling myself off his chest effortlessly.

He chuckled but then glanced back at the spray-paint cans. "You still wanna do the graffiti?" His eyebrows wiggled mischievously.

"Ugh, fine. For you, Tam," I muttered, shakily standing up again.

He took my hands and smiled. "Come on, then." He tossed a can to me, and I swiftly caught it.

"Sooo... what do we actually do?" I asked.

Tam smirked. "Have you never painted graffiti before in your life?"

My cheeks heated up.

"Knew it!" Tam pumped his fist up in the air.

I put my hands on my hips, glaring. "Teach me, Yoda."

Tam shook his head, sighing. "You're a total dork."

"And you're a total lawbreaker."

He shrugged. "Don't tell me that isn't cool."

I grinned. "Fine. Just teach me already!"

"Someone's impatient," grinned Tam. "All right, then." He uncapped his spray paint bottle and walked over to the side of the house. "Hehe. Leto's gonna get a surprise he never saw comin'."

"'Cause it's a surprise," I suppled, rolling my eyes.

Tam copied my action, chortling. "You're a smarta-"

"Hey! No cussing!" I said, glaring at him.

"Smart, um, acrobat...," mumbled Tam, shifting his gaze to me. He sprayed some words onto the house's walls. I read it as: _Surprise!__  
_

"Yeah, yeah, we all know that's what you're trying to say," I shook my head at his hilarity.

He grinned. "Care to show 'em how it's done?"

"Yeah,_ baby_!" I yanked the spray bottle out of his hand and opened the one in mine, juggling them both, skillfully spritzing some text onto the walls. I wrote in perfect paint-calligraphy: _Reading rox!_

"Ugh, really?" Tam examined my Percy Jackson art. "That guy is so lame. His arms are skinny noodles. Check out mine." He flexed some impressive biceps and triceps.

I rolled my eyes. "Percy might not be that hot, but man is he cool!" Buuurn.

Tam just blinked at me. "Only you would fall in love with a book character."

"Hey! I'm not falling for him, I already am falling for someone in real li-" I stopped myself, suspiciously glaring at Tam. "Tam," I said slowly, "what are you trying to do?"

"Getting the confession outta you." He smirked, his finger grazing my cheeks. "I have to tell you something."

"What?" My heartrate sped up as his rhythmic breaths gently blew on my face.

"Sophie, I think I want to be your boyfriend."

* * *

**A/N: Moving fast, aren't we? #cliffhangerrox.  
**

**Sorry for not updating in forever! I've been kinda busy and I hope this chapter is long enough to satisfy you guys' reading craves. I can't believe this is Chapter 6 already! This used to be just a vague idea in my mind, but now it's a fanfiction with over 8k words!  
**

**Also, a special thank you to bookbedhead101 and Will0w for participating in the voting!**


	7. Fun Fact: My Boyfriend Went to Juvie

**7- Fun Fact: My Boyfriend Went to Juvie  
**

"W-w-what?" I stammered, my tongue tied to the roof of my mouth. I stared at this hot yet apparently psycho guy standing before me."Aren't you... a lone wolf... or something?" I asked, my tongue finally free after a few minutes of wriggling.

Tam glared at me, but then shook his head, taking my hand and grasping it in his. He blushed red-hot and murmured, "I like you so much, Sophie."

I grinned, feeling blood rush to my cheeks. "I... do, too, Tam. I guess we fell for your sister's tricks."

He sighed, tracing a finger over my palm, making a chill run up my spine. "I guess we did. But Linh's pretty crafty, so no doubt there."

I smiled. "Yeah, she seemed kinda determined to set us up."

He took my hand, running his thumb over my forefinger. My heartrate sped up and I prayed with all my might that my hands would not sweat.

Tam's head jerked up and our eyes locked for a brief moment before he cleared his throat and said, "You never answered my question. Sophie... will you be my girlfriend?"

I squealed, flinging my arms around Tam's waist. "Yes!"

He awkwardly wrapped his arms around the small of my back, but soon it was a comfortable stance, me snuggling into the crook of his neck and he twirling a few of my hair's blonde tresses. Then he pulled away.

His eyes met mine again before he suddenly grabbed the back of my head and our mouths crashed into each other. Our kiss was passionate and so, so, so desperate. We needed each other like we needed oxygen.

But it couldn't last.

"Tam...," I started, but he kept kissing me like there was no tomorrow. I blushed, but then put my hand on his chest and gently pushed him away.

His silvery-blue eyes pricked with hurt.

"It's not like that, Tam- look!" I pointed to the flashing red and blue lights from a few blocks away.

It was already sunset.

His eyes widened and he kicked at the dirt. "Oh, shi-" he begun, but I slapped my hand over his mouth, glaring at him.

"Cuss later, Tam! We have to get away, otherwise we'll be viable suspects!"

"You're right," he mumbled, then he yanked me by the hand and pulled me into his Lykan. He slid into the driver's seat and started the engine. He sharply twisted the key into the ignition and I saw his foot whack the gas in a blur.

We were going so fast the scenery was a haze.

I hardly managed to get my seatbelt on, but when I did my head hit the dashboard. I moaned and tried to pull it off but the gravity's pull was so powerful.

And then Tam slammed the brakes, hard. The Lykan sideswiped to a stop beside some curb with a stop sign.

"Sophie, are you all right?" He gently lifted my head off the dashboard and I nodded. "Crap, I should've upgraded the air bags," he muttered under his breath before running a hand through my hair, letting out a long breath of relief. "No blood...," he whispered, and he kissed my forehead, sighing. "Sophie, you'll be okay. We just need to get out of the city for a few hours and maybe hitch a ride on a more common car back here, avoid detection for a while." He checked my seatbelt and stabilized me against the chair.

"Ugh, that hurt." I rubbed my nose, where I could've sworn had a small purple bruise on the bridge.

The car started to move again, though at a slightly safer pace.

"I know." Tam bit his lip, shaking his head as he tightened his hold on the steering wheel with his left hand, taking my hand in the other.

"Shouldn't you have both hands on the steering wheel?" I asked worriedly.

"Nah." Tam shook his head again, a tiny smile on his face. "I want to make sure you're feeling all right."

"Uh... Not to be a backseat driver, but LOOK OUT!" I shouted.

"Cripes." Tam swerved to avoid an incoming pedestrian. He let out a relieved sigh. "No problem." He turned us onto the highway, which I noticed was already leading outside of San Diego. This guy knew all the shortcuts of the road.

"What city are we going to stay at?" I asked, gripping the dashboard so I wouldn't crash again.

"Chula Vista. It's seven miles off," Tam explained, gently applying more pressure to the gas pedal.

"How long are we going to hide out?" I squirmed, back pressed against the firm seat. My adoptive parents _definitely_ wouldn't appreciate me leaving_ San Diego_ with a _boy_ to escape the _police_. Whew. Lotta key words back there. "I mean, surely the fines and punishments wouldn't be so bad for a few sixteen-year-olds?"

Tam grimaced. "You'd be surprised, especially if one of them has a stained record."

My eyes widened. "What have you done, Tam?"

He shrugged. "Got into juvie twice already."

I frowned. "Tam... what are you hiding from me?"

He sighed, banging his head on the steering wheel. "I... did some things I'm not so proud of." He revealed a huge tattoo on his arm, where he had covered with a long sleeve.

"Oh" was all I said. Then I eyed his tattoo. "Cool tat, though."

He grinned. "Thanks. Maybe we can get one together sometime."

"Maybe," I nodded vigorously, surprised by my answer. Tam was, too. I could see it in the way his lips hung slightly ajar when I said that.

We drove on for a while until...

"Oh, we're here." Tam pulled into an empty lot beside a run-down building with a ton of graffiti and flaky paint.

"How long do we have to stay here?" I asked nervously, feeling slime slosh around in my stomach in anxiety as I got out of the Lykan.

Tam gently pulled me close against his chest. I felt his steady heartbeat soothe me. I leaned into him, feeling secure. "We'll stay here for as long as necessary," he replied.

I uneasily side-eyed the surroundings. This part of Chula Vista seemed kinda spooky and run-down.

As if he could understand my thoughts, Tam rested a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Soph. If anything happens, I know judo."

Great, 'cause that made me feel _so_ much better. I just gave a short nod and crept up behind him.

Finally, Tam thrust open the door.

And what I saw inside made me faint.

**A/N: Hi again! Whew, this chapter was some work! Tam is a complex character and Shannon knows him best, but I've been trying to tell myself: _If Tam was a human, what would he do in this scenario? How would he behave? _AUs are so much harder because of that reason, but I still love writing this! Thanks again to all of you for reading and supporting me! I have so many ideas for books that I might write and publish *one day*, but for now, I guess I'll stick to fanfics. You guys are all helping me on my journey to being a true author! Thanks so much!  
**


	8. Why Does Everyone Have a Tattoo?

**A/N: I haven't done this yet so I'll answer everyone's reviews so far:**

**Guests Without Tags: Thank you all of you for reviewing! Unfortunately, without tagging your review with a name, I cannot respond individually, but thank you for reviewing anyways!**

**.**

**Soohie Foster: I literally agree with everything you just said. Used to ship Fitz and Sophie, but after Legacy, :.  
**

**.**

**CoCo: Thanks so much for reading reviewing! I love Tam; he's an amazing character and I feel like he isn't mentioned in the books enough. And even though it's not a ship in the actual books, I totally ship Sotam! **

**.**

**kikixoxo484: Thank you! I'm happy to hear you've been enjoying my story!**

**.**

**KotLC Keeper: XD, here's an update, really late response, sorry!**

**.**

**keefsterforever122.x: Yep, I agree; Fitz can be a completely arrogant jerk sometimes. Happy Halloween to you, too, sorry I didn't get back to you sooner!  
**

**.**

**A very obsessed fangirl: Your review made me smile. Thank you!  
**

**.**

**bookbedhead101: Thanks, I'm glad to hear it! Thank you for reading and reviewing! **

.

**MeeIsFarrow101: Hey, great idea! I had a similar thought as a part of the plot sketch {no spoiler intended.} Thank you for reviewing!**

.

**Mrs Moonlark: Oh yeah, I can relate. :(  
**

**.**

**Commonnobody: Thank you so much for the constructive criticism! I'm sorry to hear you dislike the characters. I'm a young writer, so my characters may not have a lot of depth yet, even if I am reworking someone else's, but I will try and work in a little more personalization. Cliché's my life, lol! In teen romance, there are plenty of shallow characters that develop throughout the story, though, which is what I hope to achieve soon. Thanks for reviewing! **

**.**

**Aaaand finally, just thanks to anyone reading this!  
**

**.**

**8- Why Does Everyone ****Have a Tattoo?**

I felt strong hands grip my waist and pull me up over their shoulders. Voices echoed around me like a dream.

"_This_ is your girlfriend?" Well, duh.

"Hasn't she ever seen rugged convicts before?" Wait, what? I would choke, but I'm kinda trapped in a voidlike oblivion right now.

"She's pale." I am?

"Sophie? Sophie, please wake up!" The last voice was familiar and comforting, somehow. The husky undertone, the gentle rasp of the 's', I knew in an instant who it was.

I managed to draw out a full breath and pull myself up to a sitting position. "Tam?" I whispered. I was in a chair. At a table. In a pub. Surrounded by drunk criminals and vagabonds. All with tattoos. Seriously, what was with the tattoos? Why does everyone here have a tattoo? I desperately looked around the run-down pub, searching for someone without one. Nope. I was unsuccessful. Looks like I was the only one. "I want a tattoo," I grumbled, staring down at my bare, undecorated arms.

Tam chuckled. I glanced upwards and saw he was sitting beside me, his chair dragged so close to mine it only gave about two inches of space in between. His bangs were swept over his eyes, which were stony and unflinching. "You all right?" he asked me, putting a casual arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, I-I think so," I answered, warily taking in the pub again. "Tam," I whisper-hissed, "I didn't think you were _this_ kinda person."

He rolled his eyes. "Soph, seriously?" He shook his head, sighing. "Where's your backbone?" He stood up, towering over his chair as he called to the bartender, "I need a margarita, _stat_."

All eyes were on me as I softly coughed in the putrid silence.

I had been about to ask for a bottle of springwater, but that'd seem plain chicken compared to the dive my boyfriend was making.

Reluctantly, I tossed my head back, glaring at the bartender. "Alright," I told him, "Hit me with the tequila."

Tam looked mildly impressed as the bartender slid us two drinks.

I took a sip from my tequila, peering at Tam through the glass. The strong sharp taste absorbed into my tongue.

Eurgh, it was _po-wer-ful._

And maybe I showed it through the way I cringed taking a gulp.

Tam sighed, slurping from his margarita. He looked at me coolly and calculated. "Sophie, have you ever consumed alcohol before? I was joking around before... _you need to be careful with how much you drink, especially if it's your first time_." He whispered the last sentence, glaring at me with a hint of concern lacing his eyebrows. Then he quickly drew his eyes up from me, focusing on the thugs sitting down around the table. One of which had a deck of poker cards in hand.

The guys around the table swigged at their beverages, dealing the poker cards. "You wanna play, hotshot?" one of them asked, turning to my boyfriend.

I groaned, glugging down the rest of my tequila. "Don't, Tam," I murmured, wincing at the strong taste of the alcohol.

Mom would absolutely _freak_ if she knew where I was and what I was doing now. Actually, no, she'd probably die of a heart attack or something; she freaked out when I cheated in my 5th grade spelling bee. Like, nearly fainted freak-out.

I bet she'd expect me to try my first sip of alcohol right when I turn 21 at the _least_.

Tam shot me a determined glance before swiveling his gaze over to the guys. "Hold 'em or seven-card-stud?"

I facepalmed myself.

The most heavily-tattooed guy said, "Hold 'em."

Tam nodded, a confident smirk on those lips as the guys chucked the cards in a shuffle and passed them out to all the players.

I hid my face in my hands. Why did my head suddenly feel so dizzy and why did it hurt and whyiseverythingspinningsofast?

"Sophie? Sophie, what's wrong?" that intense voice came again.

"Everythinghurts," I mumbled.

Tam let out a throaty chuckle, but I felt his hands wrap around my face. "Sophie, I'm sorry," came his voice again, but this time, it was laced with concern. "I shouldn't have pushed you to drink." He groaned. "And now you're drunk."

"Drunk? Who's drunk? IknowI'mnot," I said rapid-fire and slurred.

"Nope, you're definitely drunk." He sighed and cradled my face gently. "Go to sleep, Sophie."

_Go to sleep,_

_Go to sleep,_

_Go to sleep._

* * *

My eyes jolted open and I blinked. Where was I? I was supposed to be... in a pub. Surrounded by tattooed guys. "I don't want a tattoo," I mumbled. Then everything sharpened to view.

I was in Tam's Lykan HyperSport.

Tam was sitting beside me, his hands wrapped around mine. He let out a low whistle. "Boy do you look hungover."

"Everything hurts even more now," I grumbled, squeezing my eyes shut. "_Especially_ my head."

Tam sighed. "You haven't ever drunken before, have you?" he verified, leaning his head back in his seat, his bangs falling over his eyes.

"Uh...," I hesitantly said, freeing my hands from Tam's grip and clutched my head, which suddenly sent me a pang of pain, muttering some particularly dirty curse words in Greek.

Tam grinned. "Girl, you can _cuss_. Ah, you learned from the best... but since when do you speak Greek?"

I blushed. "Since I discovered Percy Jackson." Then I frowned and crossed my arms. "Taaaam," I said slowly, a wide smile on my lips, "since when can _you_ speak Greek?"

Tam flushed. "I, uh- hey, how do you know that?" He smirked triumphantly. "I just recognized the language."

"Oh really?" I tapped my chin thoughtfully before I let out a long sigh, staring out the window.

"What is it?" Tam asked, sounding exasperated and almost afraid to ask.

I had a sudden burst of inspiration. I smiled a gooey smile at the window, caressing the glass. "Agh, Apollo's _superrrr_ hot. Too bad it's after dark so I can't see his symbol."

"He's the sun god!" spat out Tam, glaring at me. "And I thought you liked the dark mysterious type!"

Whooooa. Hook, line, and SINKAH!

I smirked at him, folding my arms on my chest. Ooh, I got him. I got him, all right. "AHA! You read PJO!"

Tam's face went sheet-white. "I-er-I-no-um..."

"Huh? What's that?" I cupped my ear. "I can't speak Incoherent!"

Tam groaned, slapping his forehead. "So I read that dorky series. So what?"

"You're a PJO fan!" I sang, grinning wildly at him despite the great pain in my head and body.

He grumbled something about me being impossible, but he shrugged. "Annabeth's kinda cute."

So adorable.

The guy is clueless.

I smirked. "Yeah, well, she's taken. Percabeth for life!" I said, pumping my fists in the air. "They're dating. Didn't you read through the series?"

Tam turned red. "I'm on book three."

"Aw man. Most of the interesting stuff happens in the last book." I sigh.

Then my eyes flicker interestingly over him. Tam liked a book series?

Hmm.

Catching where my glance was, he groaned, tapping his fingers nervously on the steering wheel, his cheeks lit up.

I stared out the window, deciding to let him off the hook. "Where are we, anyways?" We were parked behind a spruce tree planted in a row of them in a lush grassbed. Next to a parking lot.

We were the only ones in it. Which didn't really help the vibe, but then again who wants strangers to be in the same lot as you in the dead of night?

Tam sighed, silent as he held the steering wheel, propping his chin up on his hands.

"Tam?" I asked firmly.

He grunted, "We're still in Chula Vista. We can spend the night here. It's a toll-free parking zone."

I bit my lip. "Tam, it's unsafe to stay out here in the open."

He placed his hand over mine. "I know. I'm fresh out of cash, though; that's why I wanted to join in the poker sesh." His cheeks flame slightly and he withdraws his hand, playing with the edges of his bangs, making them look edgier than normal.

I sighed. "Tam, that's sweet." I wanted to say more, but a blinding headache shot out of nowhere again.

I clutched my head, moaning. "_Owwwwww_."

Then I felt a cool shape pressed into my hands. Water. Oh sweet water, never have I loved you more than now! Hands positioned over mine, uncapping the bottle and I took it up, the hands releasing their grip. The rim touched my lips as I let a waterfall pour down my throat.

"Never will I drink again," I said, shaking my head as the pain temporarily subsided. I flushed as I said it. "Sorry, Tam... it's just not for me."

He shrugged. Something seemed to flash through his mind, and he opened his mouth as if to say what he thought but quickly snapped his jaw shut again.

I just nod, though curious as to what he wanted to say.

All of a sudden, a searing light burns through the front window's glass. Shielding my eyes, I hear Tam mutter, "Holy crap, that guy is persistent."

Who is he talking about?

**A/N: Happy Holidays, everyone!**


	9. Fudge? Haven't Heard of Him

**Review responses! (I'm gonna try to do them more often):**

**.**

**CoCo: I quite agree! Tam is a pretty awe-inspiring character! In Chapter 1, I mentioned that they are juniors (11th grade) and 16 years old. Thank you so much for the praise! I lit up when I read this! Thx for reviewing!  
**

**.**

**A very obsessed fangirl: Thanks a lot for reading my fanfic & leaving a review! Thank you; I love writing romance fanfics and it literally makes my day to hear any kind of praise. Happy holidays right back at ya, lol.  
**

**.**

**kikixoxo484: Thank you for writing another review! I'm happy to hear you're enjoying the fanfic! I agree; at least something good came out of his ignorance. XD. **

**.**

**Again, thanks to all the readers out there reading this. You could be using your time to read anything else, but you chose my fanfic. I'm honored, :P. Also, Merry Christmas!**

**.**

**9-** **Fudge? Haven't Heard of Him**

"Who?" I peeled my hand off my eyes and squinted.

Headlights were flashing through the glass of Tam's Lykan HyperSport's front window, and they were practically burning my eyes. Finally, they clicked off.

Tam pushed me into the backseat, tossing a scruffy fleece blanket over me. "Stay here and don't move unless you have a death wish," he said, his voice steely and brisk.

What the-

Car door opens.

_Slam_.

"Li'l Song, what have you been up to since you took my wallet on that joyride?" I heard a deep, sharp voice speak through the thin walls of the car.

"Ah, you know, just the usual," Tam replied steadily. "Hey, I saw your mugshot yesterday." He let out a sharp breath. "And let me tell you stripes do not look good on you. Try plaid, maybe that'll fit you better."

"Snarky as ever, ain't you?"

"Weren't you having fun in prison? I heard they serve delicious gruel!" Tam said sardonically.

"Shut up!" rasped the latter.

I dared to lift my head a few inches up from under the blanket, and the fleece fell back on my neck. I quietly moved my head to the side, my eyes peering out the back window. The glass was dark and shaded so hopefully the guy wouldn't see me.

My breath clouded the window. The glass foggened over a little.

I ducked my head, breathing quickly and as evenly as I could before lifting my head once again and taking a swift peek outside.

A bald guy with a leather jacket and a thick beard had Tam's neck in a chokehold against his car.

Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh!

What was I supposed to do?

Sure, Tam told me to hide in the backseat and not move. But his life was at risk!

Taking a deep breath for courage, I slid over into the front and kicked open the car door. "Step away from my boyfriend and no one gets hurt," I announced derisively, determinedly crossing my arms over my chest and glaring.

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend," spat the guy.

I met Tam's eyes for a moment. The misty-blue balls of fire stared back at me. Daring me. They seemed to say, _It's your funeral_.

I shrugged and sent him back an equally-intimidating stare before holding up my fist. "Mano a mano," I told him, a thin smirk lining my cheeks.

"Mano a mano," agreed the bald guy, cracking his knuckles.

Tam just heaved a sigh and leaned back into his ropes.

I grinned at the man before I socked him right in the jaw. He snarled at me, blood seeping over his split lip. "What? Is someone scawwed?" I taunted, holding up my fist, which had his blood dripping all over it.

Take that, bullies of my past!

"Hi-YAW!" I kicked him where it hurts.

He winced, but then his face reformed into a curly grimace.

I glanced back over to Tam- wait, where he used to be, anyways. Where was he now?

I was about to turn back to the battle, but my opponent used my momentary daze as an advantage; I felt a sharp pain flood through as he punched me in the side. I heard a distinct cracking sound as I fell to the ground.

I passed out in a pool of my own blood.

* * *

_I need to get back out there._

_Tam could be hurt._

_What will the bald guy do next?_

_How'd this guy even find Tam?_

Plenty of different thoughts traversed my mind as I lay there in the puddle of red, the strong and disgusting scent of iron crawling up my nostrils.

Just the sheer thought of that guy getting the best of me made me shiver and want to stay partly-unconscious forever. But I knew I couldn't. Tam needed me. I was going to dust off myself and get back up to my feet, no matter how much my legs may shake.

And oh did they!

I trembled and sharp stabs kept happening in my ribs. I pulled up my shirt ever so slightly and touched my side. I winced as the pain- an intense piercing- suddenly hit me. It felt like a harpoon just impaled me. Shaking, my fingers carefully pressed down on the side.

_OWWWWW_!

Yeah, not gonna touch that spot there for the time being.

I somehow managed to get up to my feet, despite the intermittent stabs in my ribs. I blinked back tears of confusion as I desperately searched the empty parking lot for Tam- for someone, anyone, for the car.

I was all alone in a parking lot seven miles away from San Diego. No method of transportation. Phoneless. And no map whatsoever.

My eyes filled with salty tears. I had a sudden urge to fall onto my knees, to cry, to scream, to let myself feel helpless.

But I know that will do nothing except lower my self-esteem.

I need to be strong right now.

I need to be Sophie-without-a-boyfriend.

The girl I used to be before Tam came into my life.

* * *

"Holy McShizzlebeans," I mumbled, breathing heavily as the sharp pain flooded throughout my body, branching out from my injured ribs that I feared may be broken.

I turned my hurried pace to a slower, more deliberate and gentler one. I stayed in the shadows, dodging streetlamps and avoiding the headlights' glares that occasionally nearly-missed me. A soft smile stretched on my lips, an expression I hadn't beared ever since I broke my ribs all that time ago.

Well, in all equal fairness it was only two hours ago.

But that was a long time if you had broken-or-maybe-broken ribs.

And why did I smile?

Well.

I just spotted my meal.

Steaming porkchops innocently lying on a table beside a quiet shop. Nobody manned it. And oh I was STARVING!

"Eh, I'll return to vegetarianism once I feed myself," I decided, and just like that I gobbled up all the meat.

Every last piece of it.

My tongue flicked over my dry chapped lips, wetting them as I sighed in pure relief. I was worried when my next meal'd be. The faint taste of the smoky caramel was stuck in the back of my throat and I grinned at the empty plate with a little of the sticky, syrupy caramel sauce tacked to the paper.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in the dirty streets in Abrahm?" a deep, masculine voice asked, jolting me out of my train of thought.

I found myself whirling around to meet the steely, confident gaze of a tall boy with a black leather jacket and messed blond hair. His eyes were a determined ice-blue with a smirky glint to them.

"Lost?" he remarked, an articulate tone in the way he said it.

"Uh, no," I replied thinly, "I'm just on my way home." Though I remained calm on the outside, in the inside my heart was pounding against my chest like a jackhammer or an electric saw or something of the like.

Suddenly a gasp escaped my lips. My hand flew to my mouth and I realized, "You're Keefe Sencen." Fitz's best friend.

"In the flesh." He nods braggingly, before he narrows his eyes and squints at me. "Hey wait a second! You're Sophie Foster, aren't you?"

"In the flesh," I copy his earlier phrase. "Popular, ain't I?" I said with a playful grin. But how the heck did he know my name? I put my hands on my hips and cock my head to the side, my hair sliding over my right shoulder. "What are you doing out here, though? Way in... Abrahm?" I guess I traveled to another town without knowing. I _was_ lost.

Keefe shrugs. "Er, family business," he says hesitantly, raking a hand through his hair, making it stand up more and reflecting his hotness even more.

Wait, what am I _thinking_? I have a boyfriend!

Or... _had_, anyways.

I guess I shouldn't consider a guy who ran out on me a boyfriend anymore. Or someone who stood by and let me suffer and break my ribs.

"What's wrong?" He frowned, studying my weary features. "You look like-"

"I know. I know," I said tiredly, running a hand over my hair, trying to straighten it out a little bit. I hope I don't have eyebags.

His hand reached out and he entwined his fingers with mine. His eyes had a sympathetic shine to them. "Look, you'll be fine. Are you or are you not lost? Just answer me. I wanna help you."

I shrug, giving him a weird look before shrugging again and saying, "Yeah, I s'pose I am."

Keefe nodded. "See, that wasn't so hard. Now answer me- what's a straight-A student who never drinks and never smokes or never does literally anything the most pure of parents would not want you to do doing in a dangerous area twelve miles away from home looking kinda hungover and confused and lost in the dark?" he says quickly, his words etched together in a long string.

"Uhhhh..." I say, unsure of how to proceed.

I knew Keefe.

It wasn't like I was talking to and letting a stranger hold my hand. Keefe and I shared a few occasional chats here and there, though mostly I used them to find out more about Fitz.

Gosh, what did I used to be?

Keefe kept holding my gaze.

"My boyfriend ditched me," I finally blurt out, my eyes lingering on our laced hands.

Keefe's eyes narrowed. "Why, that son of a &* #*!" I quickly let go of Keefe's hand, my eyes widening as I watched Keefe kick the pebbles in the street, cussing up a storm. "I just, oh, I heard some stories from Fitz about Linh's brother but never did I... oh, that mother*#$*&*-"

"Ya done?" I interrupted, raising an eyebrow. Yeesh. That guy could compete with Tam in a cussing contest and probably win. At the least be runner-up and in the meantime, receive a Grammy.

I didn't want to think about my unofficially ex-boyfriend, though, so I temporarily deleted all thoughts regarding him from my mind.

Keefe sheepishly met my eyes. "Yeah."

I nod. "Um, Keefe?" I ask quickly.

"Yeah?" he asks, turning his stare back to me.

"Can you... maybe... bring me... uhm, home?" I say swiftly, shoving my hands in my pockets, though instantly pulling them out in repulse because the fabric was bloodstained from my little fight from earlier.

"Sure." Keefe lifts an eyebrow curiously. "Now why was that so hard to say?"

I blush, tucking a blonde strand of my hair behind my ear. "Uh, it wasn't, I guess. I just don't like being in anyone's debt."

"Oh, you won't be in my debt, Foster," he replies, grinning.

"_Foster_?" I enquire bemusedly.

He shrugs. "Thought you wouldn't want me having you on a first-name basis yet."

"Umm, I called you by your first name," I point out.

"Eh," he shrugs, "it's a keeper anyways, so yeah."

"All right, Sencen. I honestly just can't wait to be back in my warm bed, with hot chocolate and cookies again, so can you please direct me to the fastest walkable route to San Diego?"

Keefe narrows his eyes, grabbing my arm and dragging me with him. "Oh no you're not."

"Not what?" I ask confusedly, trying to wrench my arm out of his grip.

"Not walking all the way back to San Diego."

"You can't stop me."

"Hell yeah I can. Just watch me."

I groan, knowing I was going to owe Keefe big time. "All right."

He smirks at me through the dark, and the moonlight glints onto his features. "Thought so."

* * *

Keefe's car was no Lykan HyperSport, but dang, it was _cool_.

A Mercedes-Benz, it was luxurious and pretty stylish. Inside was a pack of gum attached to the dashboard and the seats were cozy. I seated myself, riding shotgun.

I grinned at Keefe when he slid into the driver's seat beside me. He smirked back at me. "Like what you see?" he asked, mussing up his hair.

I rolled my eyes. "Can I not even look at you before you say some kinda snarky comment? No wonder your friend is-" I cut myself off lightning-speed. This guy was my ticket home. I wasn't going to blow that up.

"No wonder my friend is... what?" Keefe asked curiously, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, which had a nice swirly design cover slip on it.

"Um... nevermind," I answer, staring at my fingers in my lap. Why do I have to screw everything up? Why do I have to say all the wrong sh*t all the time?

Like, I just open my mouth and junk falls out. I'm like that cursed girl in that fable, where whenever she tries to talk snakes and frogs tumble off her lips.

"Foster, tell me. I won't be offended," Keefe says firmly, compressing the pedal, speeding the car up a little.

I saw a few other cars whiz by and the drivers' expressions in the illumination of Keefe's car's headlights seemed to say: Whoa, that car is _snazzy_!

"Fudge," I mutter under my breath, and an amused smile plays over Keefe's lips.

"Fudge? I don't believe I have any friends with that name," he says, squinting in concentration. "Hold on- my memory's refreshing... wait, there was this guy in third grade. I think his name was Fudge Just-Tell-Me-the-Truth."

I chortle. "That's a bizarre name. Were his parents rooted from Mars or something?"

"Yeah, that guy was always picked up by the bus; I wondered why until this kid named Tell Me the Dang Truth I Won't Be Hurt spread this rumor about the only vehicle his parents owning was the spaceship they flew to Earth with."

He fixated his gaze on me, his ice-blue eyes so profound I thought I'd fall in and drown.

I was hardly conscious of the fact that the car halted and was now parked in a mall's desolate parking lot.

All I knew was that our faces were just inches apart now. Our body heat warmed up the cool air surrounding us.

"Foster," he said quietly, stroking my cheek, "I'm so sorry about the whole boyfriend ordeal."

I shrug. "It's okay. I knew it'd happen someday with someone. Just- not that it'd be so soon."

"It must hurt," he continued, locking eyes with me, "someone you felt truly connected with, abandoning you in the heat of night."

"It did and it does," I nod, tears burning in the back of my eyes.

Keefe's lips brushed over mine and a shiver went up my spine. "I can help you heal," he whispers, his breath a warm, pleasant breeze on my mouth. "Just let me in."

My hand wrapped securely around his neck.

"My girlfriend broke up with me, too, yesterday," he rasps, and I see his eyes flood with unshed tears. "I know the pain you're going through. I feel it, too. Just let me in. We need to forget for a while..."

Oh-ho, he caught me there.

I wanted to forget, I _needed_ to forget.

"Yes," I said, hardly a murmur.

And then our lips snapped together in a tight kiss. Both of us seeking warmth and refuge from the abandonment and betrayal we felt.

**A/N: Woah, this went in a different direction. Review if you can, please; thy reviews make my day and help me along with the writing process almost as much as coffee, regardless of whether it is a positive or negative review.  
**


	10. The Oxford Definition of 'Overprotective

**A/N: OMG, thank you all for reading this and I just realized I Fell for the Bangs has 31 reviews! HOLY COW! *gasps for breath***

**Anyways, I want to thank all the readers, and I will reply to the reviews since the last chapter:**

**Mrs Moonlark: Oh yeah! Sokeefe 4 life! Thank you for reviewing!  
**

**River Of Ink: Hi! Thank you for reviewing! I hate that bald dude for breaking Sophie's ribs, *bares teeth and whacks him with a frying pan* HA! You've been Rapunzel'd! ... Thanks again for reviewing and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!  
**

**Unknown: Thanks for reviewing and thank you! I hope you'll stick with me and keep reading through this fanfic!**

**bookbedhead101: Thanks! I'm happy to hear you like it. I hope you will continue reading I Fell for the Bangs.  
**

**A very obsessed fangirl: YASSS! SOKEEFE, SOKEEFE, SOKEEFE! Yes, this is a Tamphie fanfiction, but... WELL, I CAN'T SAY ANYTHING ELSE WITHOUT IT BEING A SPOILER, DANG IT! Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you'll keep reading on!**

**kikixoxo484: Thanks for reviewing! Yep...**

**HERE WE GO!:**

**10- The Oxford Definition of 'Overprotective'  
**

Surprised, I kiss Keefe back. I missed the security of Tam's lips padlocked with mine, and Keefe didn't provide what Tam had. But the bliss of skin on skin let me forget all about Tam's abandonment.

I smiled against Keefe's lips. "I wonder how Fitz would react," I mutter to myself, a fleeting thought as we continue making out, the back of my head pressed against the window and my hand snugly gripping Keefe's neck.

"Why would he-oh," Keefe said, pulling us apart. "Oh yeah. You guys went on that one date before Linh called Fitz to-" He quickly pressed his lips in a straight line, making a poker face.

Poker.

I remembered how Tam wanted to play poker for us so we'd have a place to stay at.

I shake my head. Forget about that guy. Just don't think about him. At all.

Not his sweet gestures.

Not his amazingly hot kisses.

_Nothing_! Sophie, push him to the back of your mind. Now!

Sighing, Keefe lets go of me and shuffles back into the driver's seat. Gripping the wheel, he sighs. "I'm sorry, Foster. That... was a mistake." His ice-blue eyes are swimming with regret.

"It's okay. I gave you my consent, remember?" My stomach was churning, despite the calm expression I had on my facade.

He nods. "I know, but it was still wrong. We were both broken from our breakups, and rebounds never work..." He stares at his now-wrung fingers placed in his lap. "I swear I wasn't thinking. My ex kinda looked like you... except her personality wasn't. She was a-"

I raise an eyebrow.

"-an unfortunate being," he finishes nervously.

I nod in approval. "See? Keeping yourself from saying, um, bad words, is easier than you think."

Keefe shrugs. "Yeah, whatever." He bites his bottom lip, running a hand through his dirty-blond hair and therefore mussing it up, his cheeks turning red.

"What's wrong?" I frown.

He scratches the back of his neck hesitantly. "Uhm, well..."

"Spit it out."

"I'm sorry. I should've had more self-control than that," he blurts, looking extremely uncomfortable as he says it. "It was wrong."

_Did _the _Keefe Sencen just apologize to me for kissing me?_ "It's okay. I played a significant part in it, too," I answer, smiling. "Thou art forgiven," I say in a fancy Shakespearan tone.

Keefe chuckles. "Well, you're a dork, aren't you?"

I roll my eyes. "And you're a player, aren't you?"

"Fair point," he replies distantly.

I decide to do something that'll ease the tension in the car. I reach over and wrap my arms around him in an embrace. At first, he's stiff, as if he's never been touched platonically before. But then he relaxes, and reciprocates.

Relieved, he smiles. "Thanks, Foster."

"Well?" I say expectantly, gently pulling away after a few more moments in the hug.

"Well what?"

"Aren't we going home?" I grin at him, fastening my seatbelt.

"Heck yeah we are." He presses the gas pedal and whizzes us home.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to go in there with you? I know a lotta good excuses," Keefe says as we stand against his Mercedes-Benz, and I frown.

"Yes. I need to do this on my own. But thanks anyways, Keefe." I give him another tight friendly hug and he grins broadly.

"Yeah." He slides back into his car and drives off, the headlights illuminating the streets.

I gulp. Here goes nothing.

* * *

I shakily hit the doorbell and wait, shivering in the cool weather. I remember how Tam would have given me his jacket when I'd be cold.

I stand there, on the porch, the porchlight shining on me, and I try to gather the words I'd say.

Finally, it happens.

The door creaks open and a haggard figure appears before me. Scraggly auburn hair falls down the figure's shoulders and their face is worn and ancient and tired with purple eyebags under their usually energetic blue eyes.

_My mom._

"S-S-Sophie?" she stammers, and the next second I realize I am being hugged. I wrap my arms around my adoptive mom's back and we embrace for a few more minutes before she yanks me by the collar and pulls me inside.

"Sit," she orders, pointing to the couch. I rush to obey, unsure of what my mom is thinking about right now. "Oh, I need to call Grady," she mumbles and whips out her smartphone, speed-dialing him.

"You know, let's not do anything hasty-" I start, sounding rather flustered, mostly because I'm concerned about my welfare if Grady finds out what I did and where I went.

"Stay," she demands, gesturing to the couch again, and I sigh, pressing myself against the fabric, making it rustle as I do so.

_Oh, Tam. I miss you so much. _

Ten minutes later, the door's opening and a tall man with a beard- what the heck- steps in. "Who's that?" I whisper.

Then I realize Mom heard me. "Your father," she replies curtly.

Ohhhhhh. Awkwarrrrrrrrd.

"We are going to have a talk, young lady," Grady says strictly, his voice hoarse and rough.

"What about?" I ask innocently.

"Oh, I think you know," my mom responds quietly.

Grady nods. "Who did you go with?"

"Elvis Presley."

"I'm serious, Sophie Elizabeth Foster!"

I flush and fidget in my position on the couch. "Well, umm..."

I hear my mom whisper to my dad, "C'mon, don't be so harsh on her. It's only her first time! Remember how we snuck out dozens of times _each week_?"

"Yeah, well, that was us and this is her and this is now," replies Grady smoothly.

I see my mom roll her eyes. "Gra-dy!"

My dad sighs. "Just tell us, Sophie. We want what's best for you, okay? And the only way we can determine what that is is if you tell us the truth!"

I wring my fingers. An inner Lord of the Flies was going on in my head.

_What would Tam do, what would Tam do, what would Tam do? _

_What would Tam advise you to do?_

"I left my homework at school and I went to go get it," I finally said. "And I took a taxi there... um, I'm sorry! It's just, Miss Justine isn't very tolerable when it comes to homework and I-I couldn't! Er, I couldn't get detention! She makes you scrub all the old textbooks clean! It's pure torture! And I'm sorry I didn't tell you but, uh, I didn't want you guys worrying about my getting in trouble with her and all."

My mom and dad suspiciously turn to look at each other and now I know they're trading glances about me.

Woah! I think I feel an adrenaline rush coming! I press the side of my head gently. First lie told to my parents, ever! Well, the exception being the spelling bee in 5th grade, that is.

Tam sure is being a bad influence on me...

Well... _was_ being, anyway. Now I think ditching me in an almost-empty parking lot miles away from home, left to fight for my life alone, qualifies him for Worst Boyfriend Ever.

"You are grounded for three weeks," my dad said softly. "No matter what the reason, you still shouldn't have snuck out all night."

I grimace at the floor. "I think I'm gonna go to my room."

"All right," my mom says, probably cutting my dad short of any protests he was going to offer.

I stomp up the stairs.

* * *

I fall onto my queen-sized bed and my head comfortably settles into the cushions. I pick up my Samsung from my bedside drawer and flip through it.

25 missed calls.

49 texts.

15 calls of which were from my parents, and 20 texts from them as well.

And then last night... last night it looks like Tam tried to call me 11 times. And he sent me 7 texts. If he thinks he can let me down like that and come crawling back whenever he wants, he's a son of a-

Waiiiiiiiiiiit a dang second.

They're basically saying: _Help_.

Wide-eyed, I scroll through the texts he sent me.

_Soph, I need you!_

_I need your help!_

_Sophie, please, 120 West Boulevard._

_Come now!_

_Please!  
_

_Help me!_

_Please help!_

The texts stop at 3 a.m. Which was just an hour ago.

I click off my Samsung and frown at the ceiling in my room, my heartrate fast and my palms sweaty in fear. I need to go save my boyfriend. But I'm going to have to disobey my parents to do so.

**A/N: Chapter 10! Woo! Please review and tell me what you think is going to happen!  
**


	11. This Ain't No Bahamas Vacation

**A/N: Hello, peeps! Gosh, I missed FF! It's been so long! *cries over keyboard* *recuperates, blowing nose with Kleenex* Kidding, it's only been like ten days :o, which actually went by really really slowly for me. It feels like I haven't posted a chap in months! So, I hope you guys'll find this chapter not too filling and maybe slightly advancing, I swear the next chapter will have some drama and Tam in it! :)  
**

**Oh, wait, right. I almost forgot the review responses, lol! **

**kikixoxo484: Hiiiii! Welp, I both want to and don't want to make you die of squealing... if you do it means my writing's good, and if you don't that means you're still alive... but ah well. Readers have infinite lives, soooo I probably don't have to worry lol. Thank you for reviewing!  
**

**Confetti Dog: Lol, I feel 4 you. The number of times my FF account glitches... :D Aww, thx. Good theory, guess you'll have to read and see what happens! Thanks so much for reviewing! :)  
**

* * *

**11- This Ain't No Bahamas Vacation  
**

My lungs expand as I take in a deep breath.

Think rationally, Sophie. Tam probably just realizes his mistake and wants you back.

_ No_.

Tam isn't that desperate. No, he'd indirectly find a way to get me back, that's how he is. He wouldn't text me panicked messages like he was a few hours ago. No. He's in genuine danger, and I have to help him.

I sit calmly on my bed for five more minutes, trying to control myself.

What do I bring? How do I get there? He gave me the address so I don't have to worry about that.

_120 West Boulevard_.

I suddenly stand up, my bright-blue Hawaiian elephant Ella crashing to the floor. "Awh, sorry, Ella," I exclaim, picking her up gently and setting her beside my throw-pillow. Talk about stuffy cruelty.

Rereading the texts, I bite my lower lip worriedly. What sort of trouble is Tam in?

Without knowing for sure, I couldn't prepare right.

It must have something to do with the bald guy I'd fought earlier.

My hands run over the soft comforter on my mattress as my thoughts jump from conclusion to conclusion.

I shake my head rapidly. What the frick was I doing just sitting down and thinking?! No, I needed to act now!

No more Logical Sophie. I needed to be Quick-Witted Sophie right now. I run towards my closet, scrambling to find a flashlight- and I did, finally.

I snatch my mini duffel bag from the back of my closet and whisper, "Cindy, it's your time to shine! Nope, this ain't no Bahamas vacation, it's a dangerous mission. And I need your storage for the job."

I pat the duffel bag's side pocket and cram the yellow flashlight in.

Forming my lips into a small o, I make myself breath, worried I'd forget.

I grab a warm blanket and a thin jacket and stuff them in.

I reach to the wall, and, darting my eyes around my bedroom to ensure nobody else but me was there, I crack open a chunk of the wall. It was a hidden compartment I'd created myself when I was eleven and had to hide my pictures of my secret crush somewhere, using that. It worked, because no one ever knew about Trevor.

My fingernails jab into the corners and I smile, satisfied when my hand comes out with two bags of Chipotle chips.

I rummage around in there for about fifteen more seconds but that was the last of my food stash.

I guess I'll have to restock after I rescue Tam. Cocky, aren't you, Sophie? Believing you can actually save Tam from whatever peril he's in? Yeah right.

I rake my hands through my frizzy blonde hair, pursing my lips. "You can do it," I tell myself in a light hush, "you _need_ to do it. So you will." Oh the power of motivation.

Yanking the zipper across the duffel bag's top, I shut it. I sling it over my right shoulder.

Glancing back over at my bedside drawer, I take my Samsung, sliding it into my zippered back pocket on my pants. Not gonna forget that essential this time.

I look at the door one more time, hesitantly.

Should I do this? I'm directly disobeying my parents like this. They specifically told me I'm grounded.

I stop teething my lip, frowning at the door._ I'll leave a message_, I culminate.

Grabbing a blank piece of paper lying on my desk, I scrawl a quick note. Then I walk to the window, nodding to myself. Time to save my ex-but-not-ex-but-we'll-see boyfriend.

* * *

"120 West Boulevard, right?" the kind-eyed driver verifies.

"Yup!" I nod, my tangled hair lying in knots around my sweat-covered face.

"Miss," the driver says hesitantly as I hold the money in front of him to take, "I don't mean to intrude, but-" He purses his lips, "-are you allowed to be out and about at this hour?" He had a British accent lingering in his words.

I bite back the cuss words that came onto the edge of my tongue. Some fire roared inside my chest. This guy was hindering my journey and I couldn't afford any hindrances.

"Yes, of course I am," I reply with a sharp tang to my answer.

Shocked at myself for the almost-outburst, I slunk back into the backseat, pursing my lips. What the heck happened to me?

_ Tam happened,_ my subconsciousness offers.

_ Shut up, subconsciousness!_ I snap at myself, turning my perfectly-sane smile to the driver in the front. "Can you step on it? It's kind of an emergency."

The man nods. He doesn't seem to notice the facial changes I had been flashing through whilst talking to my so-called subconsciousness. "Certainly. No reason to worry." He takes the money and puts it in his dashboard drawer.

"How fast can you go?" I enquire, buckling my seatbelt and setting down my duffel bag on the free seat beside mine.

The driver shrugs. "Maybe eighty miles per hour taking into consideration the speed limit," he answers, enunciating the 't's.

I nod, gripping the ends of the belt tightly. "Please go that fast, then," I request.

"Your seatbelt is on?" he checks.

"Yeah." I point to the buckle in which it was securely fastened.

"In that case," the driver replies, "I think we can." He steps on it and every minute of the way my thoughts remain on Tam.

* * *

"Here we are," the driver smiles broadly. "120 West Boulevard." He carefully glances around the area, his smile fading. "Are you sure you didn't mean somewhere else? This particular place is... rather... not so uplifting."

He was referring to the broken down buildings covered with graffiti and the dead rats lying in the sewers.

Just a block away it was much more welcoming. But within 300 feet, everything changed.

Like sometimes how seasons change without much notice? Like, one day in winter and it seems like spring, and then the next day you wake up to snowfall and closed roads due to the slippery ice hazard.

I shrug. "No, this is the place all right. Uh, thanks for the ride."

He nods. "No problem." He eyes the surroundings grimly. "Please be cautious," he adds.

"Yeah," I respond, picking up the duffel bag and stepping out of the taxi. Once I do, the driver hits the gas and the car goes spinning onto the main road.

I blink. 120 West Boulevard. The driver dropped me off at 129 West Boulevard.

I wonder if that was a mistake or if he was just trying to change my mind or something? Well, that's crappy service in my opinion. Just because you're worried about a minor doesn't mean you can neglect your duties to the world as a taxi driver. I mean, that's your freaking job!

My eyelids flutter as I glance around. _Tam needs you,_ my subconsciousness insists.

_I know._

I take a deep breath and start running towards the building labeled 120.

* * *

**A/N: Hiiiiyo! Sorry to hardly progress through the story since the last chap, but this is how it turned out soooo. Yeah. Aaand I betcha you can guess who was the taxi driver by the ALL-TOO FAMOUS PHRASE! Maybe it's too subtle, maybe you noticed it!**

** Thank you all for reading and have a splendid day!**

** Okay, no, I can't end this author's note without telling you about this really cool thing that happened to me. Irrelevant to the story but what the heck. **

**I was reading my library books and in one of them I got in about one-fourth of the way through, and there was this yellow sticky note that said: _Have a splendid day!_ Now, I guess I was feeling kind of crappy that day, so it lightened up my spirits a little to see a note like that. **

**If you can write a similar note and leave it in a random library book or leave it somewhere hidden for a random person to find, maybe we can get more people feeling happier and less depress-y! (XD I saw the Tam meme and I laugh-cried but literally clapped and sang along; I'm weird, don't judge me)! As soon as my fam's gonna return the books I'm going to write a new note and slip it in one of the books for someone else to read. ****Soooo, HAVE A SPLENDID DAY/LIFE XD!  
**


	12. Karma's Name is Nicole

**A/N: (long author's note warning) Sorry, guys. I've been trying to write but I've been feeling a little depressed with my life. But- not to get too personal, I was able to write a somewhat cheerful chapter. :) If anyone is feeling down, do not hesitate to P.M me.**

** I know how it's like to feel hopeless. But life can get better if you grab the reins and stop putting on a fake facade that is not you! Don't pretend to be someone you're not. For a while I've felt different inside and I've been hiding it. Sometimes it feels like I'm striving to be the person everyone else wants me to be. Don't ever let that happen to you. It's horrible.**

** And- woah, this is a motherlode of reviews for Chapter 11. Time to break out that cape! *brandishes superhero costume* SUPERHERO REVIEW RESPONDER... yeah terrible name, I'm really bad at coming up with nicknames and usernames. I mean, Cary Swirls- dis- dis- is proof! My name is not Cary, nor Swirls- though wait who'd name their kid that anyway?- and they have literally nothing to do with me other than the fact that I guess I like swirl patterns.- Welp, I better stop stalling! REVIEW RESPONSE TIME!**

** Oh, and wait- procrastination you're my bff- last chapter you guys guessed who the taxi driver might be. It is dun dun dun dun- ALDEN! Congrats to those of you who got it right lol and all ur guesses were fun to read! (Hint hint he said: _"Certainly. No reason to worry."_ His most famous catchphrase lol.)  
**

**OKAY, NOW DA REVIEWS:**

.

**A very obsessed fangirl: Thankq! Hope you like this! It is a LITTLE on the cliche side, but I WAS RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS, OKAY? DON'T SUE ME FOR A BIT OF WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**Fan Person: I do not feel that way at all! If anything it makes me feel glowy since someone read like all of my fanfictions! It is not Mr Forkle, tho good guess! :) Thx for reviewing.**

**CoCo: Lol yes. Sophie, don't go kissing Tam's archenemy while he's in trouble! I hope it wasn't too confusing; I meant for it to seem like Tam abandoned her. Sophie didn't realize he was in trouble since she was kinda in a situation herself and just the way it happened... She figured he just ran off while he could. Awh, thank you! :)**

**Mrs. Moonlark: Hiii again! It makes me happy that you enjoy my story that much! Ik, it surprised me mid-read! My fam actually went last weekend. I brought a couple of small slips of paper I wrote nice stuff on and hid them in books. AND I WAS IN THE LIBRARY AT THE TIME. A piece of advice I think is important tho is to only put them in when u r at home. A few ppl were staring at me weirdly and I bet the security cams caught me in action lol. They probably thought I was putting who knows what in there. Ah yes, da Tam meme... ;p I bet it is. Thank you for reviewing! (yep Alden is the driver! Gr8 going!)**

**kikixoxo484: :) Hiyyyyaa! Sometimes I forget that actual people are reading my story. I just write, save, edit, then hit post. Lol. But thanks so much for your review :D. It brought me a smile, and in this world now smiles are pretty valuable. Yup! It was Alden.**

**bookbedhead101: Helloooo! Thank you for reviewing! :)**

**.**

**Okay, I should warn you guys. Um, it's possible? - that this chapter may be crossing the Cliche Line in stories for sure now. Uh oh. Now, I personally love cliches- some are predictable yet written well to make up for it and still others who write cliches that bound back and surprise the readers. But I want this to try and stay as unpredictable as poss. Welp, I'll try and spin this outta Cliche Territory now. Please please please let me know if it seems too cliche, tho, bc I'm trying to keep this fanfic (mostly) original.  
**

**ONE MORE THING I SHOULD COVER! Again, this is rated _T_! As in, teen. Or 13+. I would highly recommend that you are at least 12 or 13 if you are reading this. This will have NO smut, although the kissing scenes may get hot and heavy at times... But there IS mild language/violence/mentions of alcohol and tobacco. It's not illegal if you read this and you are younger, but this is the type of fanfic that maybe fits a slightly older audience and I don't want to be responsible for anyone losing some of their innocence lol.**

* * *

**12- Karma's Name is Nicole  
**

This is it, Sophie. There's no going back now. Turn that fricking doorknob and do it fast, before you turn to stone or something! I sigh deeply and place a hand on the cold bronze metal._ Do it already!_ my subconsciousness screams, _we're all dying in the suspense_.

_What the heck? Who's 'we?'_ I mentally hiss, impatient of my mind's many mysteries.

_The different parts of you,_ my subconsciousness replies snidely.

_Like me,_ says some distant and trance-y voice in my mind.

_Now open it already! I wanna make sure Tam's not dead or unconscious!_ adds my subconsciousness.

I roll my eyes. _Stop panicking_, I tell myself. When I panic, I usually make up imaginary voices instructing me what to do since I'm incapable. I take another incredibly profound breath, and twist the doorknob.

* * *

When I walk in the first thing I notice is the brunet girl with light shades of makeup applied to all of her face, caressing Tam, who was sitting in an armchair all tied up in ropes. He's struggling and yelling profanities that I will never, ever unhear.

I freeze in place for a mere fraction of a second, my mind now shouting, _SHE'S TOUCHING YOUR BOYFRIEND! RED ALERT! RED ALERT! WHORE! WHORE!_

Then I finally unfroze, snapping into action. "Get your smelly-a** hands off Tam!" I shout, hurrying over to the limp but strong-willed boy fidgeting in his imprisoning seat.

"Who're you?" scowls the girl, crossing her arms over her chest. "And how did you..." Her voice trails off. "Tammy! You said you were telling your parents you were out on a date! I should've known..."

She sneers at me, inspecting me as if I'm a piece of lint on her designer jacket. "Oh, you really outdid yourself, didn't you?" she shook her head. "You could've done way better than this crapbag. Look at her-"

"Don't you dare talk about my girlfriend like that!" Tam shouts, wriggling in his tight ropes.

"You'll get ropeburn, stop struggling, Tam," I instruct, rushing to his side.

"So what?" he mutters. "It's better than being stuck here with my psychopathic ex-girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend?" I stare at him in open awe.

"Yeah," the girl states, putting her hands on her hips. "Once I moved out of town I figured we could continue our relationship long-dist. But apparently that's too much for you to do!" she yells, her eyes slits as she glares at Tam.

Tam rolls his eyes. "Chill, Nicole."

Nicole grooms her short brown hair, avoiding my boyfriend's steady gaze. "Tam," she says slowly, "how could you? I called... I called fifty times every damn week! And did you pick up? NEVER! I was left to voicemail every. Single. Time!"

Tam wriggles some more in his ropes. "Ya know. Maybe I'd feel more up to explaining if you cut these ropes loose."

"Yeah... no," Nicole shakes her head. "Now you get to know how it feels! As for you..." Nicole whirls around to face me. We glare and it's like the modern version of the cowboys circling each other on their horses, positioning their gun on their target. "You need to be disposed of," she spits.

She pushes me down on the floor next to Tam's armchair, grinning wildly as she fumbles for a rope.

Which was her mistake and my triumph.

Because I unclipped my loose hairclip from the side of my blonde hair and used the sharp edges on Tam's rope.

He groans. "This isn't working!" he complains. "Didn't you bring an army knife?"

I shake my head no and continue in my unsuccessful endeavoring. Shimmying the sharp side, I manage to make a dent in the extremely thick ropes. "It's not working," Tam repeats hopelessly.

"Shut up and you need to get a new education teaching you to have a more positive outlook on life," I narrow my eyebrows at him, and just as I did, the hairclip slipped through half of the rope! "Omigosh did you see that, Tam?" I gasped.

"Now it's your turn to shut up," Tam mouths. Nicole's finally found a rope and she's refocused on us. Swinging her rope madly from side to side she makes a break for me. "Run," Tam's lips say.

"No," I mouth back. I'm not leaving without what I came for. Tam.

"Hey Nicole?" I ask.

"What?" Nicole sneers, unraveling the ropes and holding them out in front of me.

"I can set you up with a new boyfriend!" I cannot believe I just said that.

Nicole rolls her eyes as if I said something really stupid and degrading. "Do you honestly think the only reason I came back to my hometown was to kidnap my ex and teach him a lesson or two whilst getting to torture his current girlfriend?"

"Uhh, yeah?"

She shakes her head. "No! I wouldn't pay a few hundred dollars for _that_!" She points at Tam like he's some creature that escaped from the zoo.

"I know the feeling." I nod.

"Hey!" Tam protests. "I'm your boyfriend!"

I roll my eyes. "Yeah well, we need a little more communication. Like telling each other about certain debts and or burglaries committed?"

Tam had the grace to stare down at his feet. "Sorry, Soph," he mumbles.

"That's okay. But seriously, I thought you ditched me!"

"Well now you know."

Nicole bites her bottom lip, looking really annoyed. "Can you like shut up?" she tells both of us, successfully tying me up while I was distracted.

Tam sends me a look that says _Great going _before shooting back in a high pitched mocking tone, "Can you like not tell us what to do?"

I stifle a giggle while it's about to burst out my chest. Clearing my throat I shift my expression to serious. "Look, let us go and I'll set you up. I know a guy," I say, even though I kind of don't. The idea just popped in my mind and now I was going with it.

Nicole arches up an eyebrow. "Who?"

"A really really hot dude," I state, moving around in my ropes.

Nicole rolls her eyes. "Yeah right. I doubt you know any hot guys. Quit giving me this weird crap and stay still so I can load you guys."

"Load us... where?" I stutter, and look back at Tam, who appears to be equally confused.

"Nicole, just let us go," Tam insists, crinkling up his nose. "Why do you always have to go to such extremities?"

Nicole weaves a hand through her curly brown hair and purses her lips. "Believe me, Song, I don't wanna do this any more than you wanna be kidnapped, but life is life and karma has no sympathy."

Neither did her eyes. In fact, they were blazing with determination.

"I'm not gonna let Timber down on my first job. So just shut your piehole already so it's not any harder than it has to be." She nods at the exit, where two burly guys stood, one holding car keys and the other a shotgun. I dearly hoped it wasn't loaded.

My jaw hinges closed but I stare at Tam fearfully. I try to slip one hand out of the ropes, but it's too tightly knotted. "What do we do?" I mouth, and Tam only bites his lower lip.

"You'll see," he mouths back, and a flurry of emotions spiral around my stomach, my chest constricting.

Were we ever going to get out of this?

And in one piece?

* * *

The two dudes who were guarding the door escorted us out the building. When I say escort what I really mean is _forced_.

They ushered us along, the man with the shotgun locking it to my forehead, notifying Tam that the second he tries anything, I'll be dead.

As for me, the threat of death was more than enough to shimmy my body across the street to their black camo truck.

"Get in," the guy orders. Tam narrows his eyebrows but obeys, throwing his limp body in the backseat of the truck, rolling to an upright position.

The gruff dude tosses me in next, after removing the gun from my skin, and then he proceeds to climb into the front. The other one jumps in the driver's seat and they plug the keys in the ignition. "What about Nicole?" I question, shivering. Why did the truck have A/C on in winter?

One of them glances in my direction, shrugging. "She has her own car. Now shut up."

"I will once you turn the heating on," I argue, trembling in the ripped plush seats.

"No, you will now," the guy says calmly, "unless you have a death wish." He whips out the shotgun and threateningly points it at me. "Song, if you can't get your girlfriend to shut up, her complaining about the temperature'll be her last words."

Tam's jaw sets, but even with the ropes wrapped around his entire body, he somehow managed to move closer to me. "You need to stay quiet, Soph," he murmurs into my ear softly. Our hands brush, and the mere contact with his skin arouses fireworks inside of me.

I stare into his eyes longingly and his bangs skim my forehead. I flinch as I remember the cold metal pressing against it moments beforehand.

He notices and scrunches up his face in anger at our captors. His face soon softens again, and he leans back in the seat, not so comfortably. "Stay quiet and we'll stay alive," he adds with an air of caution.

I bolt my lips shut but scooch nearer to Tam. He sags in his ropes but the fire in his eyes encourages my hopes.

* * *

**A/N: So cringeworthy... but I hope my writing's improved since the first chapter of I Fell for the Bangs... Please review and let me know what you think of the new plot. Was there enough Sotam or do I need to up my game more in order to really feel da romance? Who do you think is Timber? And how is Nicole connected to him/her?  
**


	13. Our Captor Speaks Spanglish

**A/N: Hiiiiiii again! *clears throat* *does game show voice* aaaand welcome to another chapter of I Fell for the Bangs! *sneaks some Doritos* omg these are so addicting I can't stop till da bag is done... lol. Anyways, off topic there! (tho isn't that what author's notes are FOR? To get off topic?) Also, why can't I write the heart emoticon?! Whenever I try to save, it autocorrects to just 3... WHY? **

**It's been approxiametely 12 days since my last update... yes, I counted. Over a week. Not so bad compared to a few previous updates but I think I can do better. What do you think? Maybe next week I can try for 2 chapters?... We'll just have to wait and see! (11 days technically, but kinda 12 days since it's nearly midnight rn. Latest I've ever updated lol.)**

**OK, and now the reviews:**

**.**

**Confetti Dog: Yes! I want this story to be a substantial romantic fanfiction, with just enough romance but not too much so it's overwhelming. I just want to add small snippets from time to time and then major scenes every now and then. :) Thank you so much. :-).  
**

**Special k: :) hiyaaaa and thanks for reviewing! I will try and upload as many chapters as poss! :D. #cantstopsmiling  
**

**Mrs Moonlark: Hiiiii! Omg I half squealed when I checked my emails today and there was a notification from FF for a review for I Fell for the Bangs. I was so excited to read your long review :p. Thank you for being honest :) I want no lies held back. If there is the smallest thing that you didn't like about the fanfic I want to hear about it. Love the short story, lol. Maybe there really was a Bob and Jessica spying on me, tho I didn't see anyone pick up the books I put back with the notes inside when I left. But at some point someone will read one of them for sure; I chose a couple from a popular genre (teen romance, to be exact ;)). *applauds for short story*I will be sure to upgrade the romance :D. Have an awesometastic day! *rights to your short story* I'mma gonna say that from here on after. Thanks again for reviewing :)**

**.**

**And now, at long last, the chapter!**

* * *

**13- Our Captor Speaks Spanglish  
**

"Where are we?" I breathe, and Tam stiffens in his ropes from next to me.

"_La casa_," breathes the dude behind the wheel, contentedly tapping the dashboard as he hums some kind of ancient Spanglish song.

"The doofus means headquarters," murmurs Tam, his teeth clenched and sinking into his bottom lip, indenting the rough corners of his mouth.

"Careful how you talk, eh, Song?" warns the guy in the front seat, leering at us as he sticks a cigar between his scarred lips. Fume exits the small pipe and furls into the air. Tam's jawline tenses.

I fall back into my ropes, staring unabashedly out the window into the unfamiliar terrain. A single tear slips down my flushed cheeks. I shiver slightly as the hot teardrop makes its way down my face and drips off my chin. I glance downwards and watch it drop onto the carpet underneath our feet, dampening the carpet. A tiny little wet spot where my tear hit the floor.

Tam says nothing as the guys round the car and open the door.

The burly one who had had me at gunpoint grabs me and throws me over his shoulder. I cough as my chest hits his arm and the air knocks out of me momentarily. I gasp in for breath and relieved, the cold wind softly streams into my lungs, sating my need for oxygen.

I close my eyes. Everything's gonna be okay, everything's gonna be okay. The guy walks and I bump, my chin clashing with the dude's shoulder and my teeth clinking as we move. "We're home!" exclaims the person who drove us here.

"Home?" I whisper and tentatively blink my eyes open.

My gaze flits around the large space- a warehouse- and boxes cover the ground and some of the walls. People filled the place, perching on the cardboard boxes and chatting seriously.

"Tam," I whimper, hugging myself as the dude throws me onto the floor. My head makes contact with the hard concrete and I wince as my cheek implodes with pain at the hit.

The other guy does the same thing with my boyfriend, except Tam catches himself with his hands. He brushes it off and sits up.

Our kidnappers walk over to us and slowly untie our ropes. "Why the hell are you doing this?" I ask, confused. "Not that I'm complaining or anything!" I rush to add when my captor raises a brow.

I stretch out on the ground and let out a sigh of contentedness as my back pain subsides.

Nervous, I crawl over to Tam and he extends an arm around my back protectively. He glances up at Captor 1# and Captor 2#. "I'm not doing this again," he warns, his hot breath tickling my neck.

I furrow my eyebrows in puzzlement. "What do you-" I start, but Captor 1# holds up a hand.

"We're not getting into this," he says, shaking his head. "No sirree! Timber'll get into the details with you. All we can tell you is that we need your help with a job. Only you, Song, can pull it off."

"And what about me?" I hesitantly ask.

Captor 2# shrugs. "We never meant for you to get involved. You were just there, so Nicole had to take you too, otherwise you'd go and blabber about all this. Though, not sure if the fuzz would wanna help you." He smirks. "Song has an equally bad record with them as we do."

I remain in Tam's arms, trembling. "Don't worry," whispers Tam. "If they'd want to hurt us, they'd have done it by now. They need me."

Captor 1# looks at us with disdain. "Teenagers," he comments on the PDA.

"Ah, to be young," Captor 2# wistfully says.

A long and slinky shadow falls over the kidnapper dudes. "Boss," Captor 1# nods respectfully.

Oh sh*t.

* * *

Timber was a tall man with short cropped dark brown hair. Scars slashed the sides of his faces. _Street scars_.

Tam sits up straight and lets go of me, getting to his knees and then standing, crossing his arms on his chest. I clamber to my feet as well, standing beside my boyfriend.

"Song." Timber nods in recognition.

"It's been awhile, Ravla," Tam answers deftly.

Timber stares coldly into Tam's steely grey eyes. "I go by the name Timber now. Nobody calls me that anymore."

"I know." Tam offers an amused half shrug. I snort, my nostrils flaring.

"Still just as annoying as you used to be, I see," comments Timber, studying Tam with a grimace painting his twisted features. He then turns to me, having noticed my very obnoxious snort. "Got yourself a replacement girlfriend, mhm?"

"She's just a friend, actually," Tam replies lowly, his bitter words cutting into my heart like a metal bullet.

_Ouch_.

What the actual frick, Tam? I thought we were over that pothole in our relationship!

_Eh, he's just doing it because he doesn't want Timber to think you're worth a lot and then hold you hostage or something_, my subconsciousness explains.

That actually sounds plausible.

_ Of course it does!_ my subconsciousness snaps back._ I really shouldn't help you but you're so dumb I can't stand it!_

I nibble on my lower lip as Timber cocks a brow in surprise. "Oh, really?" he rhetorically says.

"Yeah. She happened to be at the scene, so let her go. I'll do whatever job you need me to do. She won't tell anyone. Right, Sophie?" Tam's eyes bare into my soul.

I shiver at the intensity of his gaze. "Y-yes," I promise shakily.

Captor 1# ducks his head behind me. "She's not crossing her fingers, boss!" he announces. "She's telling the truth!"

Captor 2# slaps him. "Shut up, you dumba**!"

Timber pinches the bridge of his nose. "Leave, you idiots. _Go_!" They shrug and rush over to some other guys hanging out at the wall across from us. Timber glares at me seriously. "I'm afraid we cannot do that. Does it provide assurance that in two days' time we'll skip town and set you both free?"

"No," I retort.

Timber shrugs. "Too bad, then. I suppose you'll just have to live in misery for the next 48 hours."

* * *

**A/N: Whew! *wipes forehead* Another chapter OUT! Also, random question, but... have you ever had a crush on anybody? How does/did it feel? For me, my heartrate kind of speeds up a little and my palms sweat slightly. I also steal glances at them a LOT to see if they're looking at me. Lol. **

**Please don't share anything too personal. I'm not a stalker. I just want to get to know the FF community better. Share whatever you feel comfortable sharing. :)  
**

**Also, any theories? Once I finish this fanfic I might have to go back and adjust a few of the scenes slightly so they match up better! Thank you everyone for sticking with me so far and I hope you'll continue to do so!  
**


	14. Lookout

**A/N: HEYYYYO, LOOK WHO'S BACK FROM THE DEPTHS OF TARTARUS! *sigh.* Did NOT update twice that week like I said I'd try to. Aaaand it's been practically a month since the last chapter. Welp, that's no surprise coming from me!**

**MeeIsFarrow101: Haha lol. Same here. Except idk if I blush. I think maybe a little but it's not that noticeable. Yas, ikr! It is so sweet and THAT *makes laser gun sounds for no reason whatsoever* is why I love the genre that much! I LOVE CHEESE! LITERAL AND FIGURATIVE BOTH! Tho blue moon cheese is super underrated... True that!**

**ArrowOfTheMoonlark: Yassss! Yeah, it does sound like something that old dude would say. Thanks for inserting your opinion. I hope this chapter is slightly longer. Lol, I mean, with the long A/Ns, who can really tell? Three crushes over the course of years? Wow I'm jealous. I crush on like five a month lol and it REALLY messes up my routine sometimes, bc I see the person in question and I just FREEZE! I'm scared to even look at them. No, I sadly do not know how to speak Spanish. I do Duolingo lol, but it's not the same. I am however really good with Italian! {not to brag, lol. But I DID do it for three years in a row so I SHOULD be good with it). Gummy bears that taste like Coke? Woah, sounds delicious! I think I'll look for some the next time my family goes shopping.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter. This does have slightly more *language* in it, but also some good ol' character development! And I did censor the words. Lol. Anyways, hope ya like it! **

* * *

**14- Lookout**

* * *

"Song, we need you to pull an extremely important heist. No one but you can blend into the shadows that well."

"It's a talent," shrugs Tam.

"How modest," I compliment him. Tam's lips curl up at the edges for a moment before they fall back into a frown.

Timber crosses his arms over his chest. "Whatever your name is-"

"Sophie," I put in unnecessarily, and Tam shoots me a warning glare laced with some emotion I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Sophie then," Timber rolls his eyes, "you'll stay here and won't try anything hasty, mkay?" He points a bony finger- _shudder_\- at the well built muscular criminals gathered inside the warehouse. "If you care about your life, that is." Timber turns to Tam. "Now, Emo Boy, are you ready?"

I look up to read Tam's expression. It was steely and set. "When do I start?" he asks, and I run my teeth over my lip.

"Tam, no," I plead, rolling my tongue into my cheeks as I beggingly stare at Timber.

Timber notices and smirks. "Nah sorry, Saffy, but-"

"Sophie," I correct curtly.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Timber turns to Tam. "We need you to pull an extremely important heist," he repeats.

"So I heard," Tam snarks.

Timber scoffs. "Downsides of hiring a teenager and not a full fledged adult," he mutters.

Tam blinks innocently and Timber spits at the concrete ground. "All we ask of you is to nab this little thing," Timber obnoxiously twirls a finger in the air.

"Quit stalling. God, this is why nobody liked you back in seventh grade," Tam comments, raking a hand through his wavy black hair.

Sneering, Timber pats Tam's back too hard for it to be playful. "Listen up, dirtwad. I don't have time to play any of your little... games... right now."

"Then don't encourage the rules," Tam shrugs casually.

Timber looks like he seriously wants to punch Tam in the face but he refrains with a forced smile. "Look, Song, we just need you to sneak into the mayor's house, snag this cute li'l box, and be in and out in a couple of minutes."

Tam smirks, and I feel my heart thump rapidly in its cage.

_Geez, now is NOT the time, feelings_, I silently reprimand myself.

"And why am I so special?" Tam asks rollickingly. I blink and eye Tam strangely. He never usually taunts his enemies like this. Why is he-

Two men unlock the front door and walk in with armfuls of boxes.

Tam's eyes swiftly narrow as he throws out an arm around me, tosses me over his back, and makes a break for the exit while the door was still hanging on its hinges.

* * *

I gasp for breath and wrap my arms tightly around Tam's neck. "Don't drop me," I plead, trying not to look at the ground.

But wow, Tam was a genius. How did he know to stall until the dudes came in?

_Uh, he used to be a part of this weird-a** cult, remember?_

Oh yeah. Now what would I do without you, Brain?

_You wouldn't thrive without me. I am a vital organ._

Going with the literal, mkay!

Tam grunts as his hands squeeze my back. "I won't," he promises, sounding slightly out of breath.

"You know what, put me down, I can run on my own-" I offer, but Tam shakes his head and doesn't respond. His breathing was heavier and more frequent, gaspy. I guess he's not used to running with a 150-pound teenage girl on his shoulders.

And with people chasing us, too. People with guns. Behind us were several groups of the cult criminals and they were all armed. And it didn't help us that they ran like soldiers, spread out and _fast_.

We reach the car and Tam literally throws me in the backseat, rummaging under the car mat for the keys.

I gasp and pull myself up against the seat's cushioning.

Tam finally finds the key- it glints in the moonlight- and he shoves it into the ignition, getting into the driver's seat and locking the doors.

Then there was gunfire. Bullets flew across the sky and a few nearly hit the car. "Get down!" barks Tam, and I instantly listen, rolling down into the small spacing between the seating arrangements. Tam hits the pedal and the car instantly rolls its wheels.

I feel like crying. I knew I had to stay strong. But this feels like war. Guns firing at every direction Tam swerved to, and a few unlucky pedestrians crashed to the ground with blood pouring out their skin. I hug myself and push my body down harder on the floor. I'm not claustrophobic but this position may as well make me.

Tam's hands are white and rigid as they held the wheel. He spun the car onto the main road and I quickly snatched a peek of the rear. Ten cars or more were chasing us. "Holy God," I mutter.

"Sophie! Get down! Are you stupid? You wanna die?" Tam shouts from behind the wheel, his voice croaky and hoarse. Then I knew. Tam, however cool and composed he was staying on the outside, inside he too was panicking.

I immediately listen, dropping down with fear coursing through every vein of mine. My breathing was ragged and my eyes were squeezed shut.

"Where are we going?" I ask in a small voice.

Tam doesn't answer.

I wasn't even sure what to do. I didn't want to bother him while he was trying to shake off a band of criminals on our tail, but I wanted to help. "C-can I do something to help?" I whisper.

"Yeah, stay there and shut up," Tam snapped, racing the car down a narrow lane.

I feel my lips tightly form a line. I get up to my knees and shake my head. "No."

Tam cocks an eyebrow up as he maneuvers the steering. "No?"

"I'm not gonna be a fricken coward!" I shout determinedly. "I'll be the lookout," I state, and slide back onto the seat. Tam looks mildly impressed as he sideswipes the car onto another thin road. I grip the back of the seat and stare out the window. "Focus on driving!" I call, narrowing my eyes. "Oh sh*t, they're on your left!" I yell.

Tam smirks as he flicks the wheel and passes them swiftly. "Nice. You know, you might just make a good partner-in-crime."

"Shut up," I mumble. "This is a one-time thing."

"Uh huh, sure it is," Tam says.

"Welp- they're taking Maison Boulevard. No, now they're splitting up," I talk fast-paced. "There's only one car on Main, looks the safest. But it could be a trap. Maybe take Paisley."

Tam nods in approval. "Might be the best option we've got," he comments, taking Paisley. "There's always a risk though," he mumbles, switching from lane to lane to swerve around the cars. "Are any of 'em shooting?"

"Nope," I verify. "Looks like they're saving up their bullets for when it counts." I grimace at that.

Tam nods, biting on his bottom lip.

"Holy crap!" I exclaim. "Tam, they're trying to surround you!"

Tam's silver-grey eyes are slits now. "I know," he mumbles through clenched teeth.

Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in my head. Flashing colors of brilliance.

My brows link together as I swing myself to the front. I had an idea. "Is there a gun in here?" I ask him.

Tam's eyes stretch so wide that they could nearly pop out of their sockets. "What?"

"I said: Do. You. Have. A. Gun?"

"Well, I mean yeah, but-"

"Where is it?"

Tam stares deftly ahead. "You're not using it, Soph."

"I have a plan," I inform him. "Give me the gun, Tam."

In a split-second, Tam's jaw tightens as he realizes my idea. "No. You're not doing that. It's too dangerous."

I reach over the charger station and cup Tam's left cheek. I press my lips onto his cold skin, resting my forehead on his temple. "I'm ready," I promise him softly, my warm breath lingering on his face as I pull back.

Tam's face is solemn as hell while he slows down the car. "Are you sure?"

I nod.

Tam takes a deep breath in. "Then I believe in you." He thrusts his hand under the seat and tosses me the killing machine. "Go screw those motherf**kers!"

* * *

**A/N: Wow. This just got real. So, I hope this chapter has had some good character development; Tam and Sophie start trusting each other more and Sophie gets a burst of bravery. **

**Random question- buuut, do any of you guys like pineapples? (Pineapples are the definition of random but lol whatever) **

**3 love you guys and thanks so much for reading my fanfiction.**


	15. I Get Some Explanations

**A/N: Okay, so a few things before we begin.**

** One- thank you all so so so much for reading this! I love you guys for reading all the way up until here and hope you'll continue to read! **

**Two- This is the longest chapter I've probably ever written for fanfictions ever. Maybe. If not, it comes SUPER close! So, yeah, just telling you so you don't start it with only a few minutes available of your time, 'cause *whistles* yeesh, it is not something that should be skimmed through in 5 minutes. **

**Three- I would HIGHLY recommend you don't skip this chapter. It is VERY essential because in this chapter a lot of background information is revealed, thus the title. *lips sealed* **

**So, yeah. I worked really hard on this chapter and I hope you like it! It *might* explain a lot of questions made in previous chapters.  
**

**Oh wait- dang I forgot the reviews for a sec lol.**

** CoCo: I'm glad you found it funny :) Lol does it sound too dark if I say when I wrote it I sort of laughed too? I mean obviously guns aren't something to take lightly but it's good to be able to joke around even about sensitive subjects sometimes, yanno? Thx so much for reviewing!  
**

**ArrowOfTheMoonlark: Yup. XD I'm not sure how to feel about that. Haha yes don't we all? Yea ikr pineapples are just SO delicious. That's good, pineapples can really burn yowch. But vanilla ice cream is the solution to everything! Idk lol. Thank you for reviewing! **

* * *

**15- I Get Some Explanations**

* * *

I gripped the edges of the weapon, letting my fingers explore the smooth metal. It scared me to hold a mech that had the capability to murder people with just one click.

Tam notices my fearful expression arisen and glances over at me, face hardened. "If you don't think you can do this-"

"No," I interrupt. "I can." I yank the elastic band from off my wrist and whip my hair into a quick ponytail. My eyebrows pull together as I grab the handle of the door. "Wish me luck," I told Tam, kicking the door open. The air blasted into my eyes, momentarily distracting me.

"Make sure to toe the frame!" Tam instructs from the driver's seat.

I nod and squeeze my foot on the edge of the car. Tam was slowing down for me but it still scared me. We were still going at an approximate rate of thirty miles an hour. In retrospect, it probably was slower than we should've been going, seeing as the cult might surround us at any minute.

Smiling to myself I imagined the reactions of the cult criminals seeing me like this.

My eyes glimmer with amusement as I remember the day I was afraid to climb the rock wall, even with a harness._ Look at me now, Bob_, I think proudly._ Thought I wasn't a good climber? Well look at me traversing a moving vehicle with one hand!_

I even my breaths and swing one leg onto the hood. I see Tam nodding appraisingly at me and I grunt, encouraged by the notion. "Keep going!" he shouts from inside.

I grit my teeth as I tuck the gun under the windshield wipers and pull myself up, regaining possession of the weapon once again. The cold steel of the car against my skin, I rest my palm on the icy windshield.

I don't look at Tam or at the cars surrounding us and instead focus on not falling off the car.

With one leg on the roof and the other planted on the glass, I climb up. "I'm up!" I yell triumphantly, peeking into the glass at Tam, who in turn points at the cars, reminding me what I was doing this for.

My heart ricochets around its cage. Oh god. Right. The next phase of the plan. I rake my tooth over my lower lip.

I... was frozen in place.

"I can't do this," I cry. Hot tears leak out the corners of my eyes, trickling down my numb cheeks.

I hear the faint rolling down of the window. Tam sticks his head out the side, one arm on the steering wheel. "You have to! Or else we die!" he shouts over the wind. When he sees my unsteady facade, his eyes soften just a bit. "You can do this, Sophie! It's not like you're killing anyone, anyways!"

I take a deep breath. "You're right," I mumble.

He was right. _You can do this, Soph!_

My finger on the trigger, I shakily raise myself to my feet. I narrow my eyes and try to pose like a badass. I focus on the surrounding cars, trying to corral Tam.

I lift the gun, and squint, carefully calculating my target. _Target locked_, said the spy part of my mind. I smirk, suddenly feeling really confident.

Then I push down and the bullet flies.

* * *

The silver tinted bullet soars through the air and cuts into a tree, which promptly crashes onto a car.

_Timber's car. _

"I did it," I whisper melodiously. "Damn, I did it!" I shriek, and then it all comes back. I'm standing on the roof of a car. While it's moving.

"Sophie, get back in! We're vulnerable right now!" Tam yells from under me, his voice slightly muffled.

I dig my nails into the small dents in the car's roofing and put the gun in the crook of my arm as I climb down. I let out a shrill squeal as my foot dislodges from the edge of the frame and wobbles in the air. "Can you slow down?" I scream over the gusty wind.

"We can't afford to! We're only at twenty miles per hour; they're already catching up to us!" Tam hollers. "Here, throw the gun in through the window!"

"Uh, what if it shoots?" I screech back worriedly.

"It was only loaded with one bullet!" he yells back. "I'll be fine!" He rolls down the passenger window, and I take my hand off the hood to toss it swiftly. It flies into the backseat and hits the floor.

Now with both of my hands free I slowly sidle to the front.

Tam abandons the wheel and kicks open the door. "C'mon," he breathes, yanking me by the arm and pulling the door shut.

I tumble onto him in the seat. Our faces were literally inches apart, and his hot breath was on my nose. His lips brushed my chin.

"Uh, Tam, you left the wheel unattended, remember?" I remind him.

He quirks an eyebrow. "Oh yeah. Almost forgot about that." He climbs off of me and slides into the seat. "Buckle up," he warns me. "It's gonna be a rough ride." Pressing down on the pedal, the car gradually speeds up. Half of the cult's cars were surrounding Timber and the other was chasing after us.

I scratch my neck nervously.

Tam notices and narrows his eyes. "Don't worry. We're gonna make it out of here, and completely intact, too."

* * *

"Nope," I hit next for the radio station. A country song blares throughout the entire car. "Hell nah!" I flick through a ton of them and finally settle on a pop station.

"Ugh, do we have to listen to pop?" Tam whines, glaring at me. "Indie is one thing, but honestly, _pop_?"

I take one look at his disgruntled face and shrug. "Fine. We can settle on pop rock." Tam frowns but doesn't complain when I switch the station. "Have we lost them yet?" I ask him.

"I wish," complains Tam. "They're still hot on our tail."

I raise a curious brow. "How come you're so important that they're chasing after you for..." I turn on my Samsung and clear the notification center, which was filled with texts from my adoptive parents. Yikes. I'd deal with them later. I glance at the time. "Uh, like an hour?"

Tam sighs and glares at the wheel, gripping it more firmly now. "I'm guessing you want the full story, huh?"

I nod.

* * *

Tam bites his lower lip. "Ravla wasn't always the heartless monster he is now. He used to be a pretty cool guy.

"I remember the days me and the gang used to hang out at my dad's car establishment. The dudes would joke around about how 'rich' I am. We never needed to take anything from anyone else. Until the day my dad found out who I'd been hanging out with.

"Apparently one of my best friends was the son of his business's competitor. That day, everything as I knew it changed. No longer was I trusted the way I used to be. Even my mom thought every truth I spoke was a lie.

"Linh believed me, she always did. But I wasn't the rich kid anymore. Our parents stopped giving me spending money. I had to resort to..." Tam grimaced. "Not so trustworthy methods.

"The gang didn't stick by me for much longer. Everyone but Ravla fled. I was known as the loner for the rest of my sophomore year. But Ravla was pretty damn loyal. He stuck by my side 'till junior year." Tam's hands whitened as he squeezed the slip cover on the steering wheel.

He flicked his bangs, and blinked, swerving us onto another street, glancing at the rearview mirror and scowling as he adjusted it.

I rest my hand on his leg and meet his eyes softly. "Go on," I whisper.

He stares down at my hand and nods quietly. "Ravla, he was my main man, I always could count on him," he continued, his voice quavering a little as he spoke, "and he knew he could the same for me. But one week, at the spring fling at my old school..."

Tam chewed on his lip as he drove. "He wanted to ask this girl out. But she came from this really rich family. Ravla was dirt poor."

I remove my hand from his lap and tap his shoulder. "Yeah?" he mutters.

"Uhm, what I'm wondering is- is Ravla his real name? It's like such a weird name for his parents to give him."

Tam sucks his breath in and nods briefly. "Yeah, yeah it is."

I frown, my forehead wrinkling. Tam didn't exactly sound genuine but... we both went through a lot today. I shouldn't push him to admit everything. "Can you do a quick recap?" I timidly ask. "Tam, I mean, I don't want to distract you from driving..."

He nods, his bangs flapping on his skin at the small movement. "Sure. I guess I can try. Uh, basically that girl refused him. Just because he wasn't from a wealthy background."

I purse my lips. God, people that snobby and stuck-up shouldn't even exist, let alone be allowed to act like that.

"So, he came to me." Tam exhaled sharply. "We... we robbed a gas station."

I snort, pinching my wrist. "Yeah 'cause gas stations are chock-full of cash," I joke with a wide smirk on my face. The ends of Tam's mouth pulled into a small smile, his silver-grey eyes glistening like the evening sky. "What is it?" I rush to ask, concerned. "What happened? Why are you smiling? Is everything okay-"

Tam rolled his eyes. "Oh come on! I'm allowed to smile, y'know!"

I nod. "But it's not normal."

He shook his head good-humoredly.

I gesture for him to keep going.

His smile wavers and he stares vaguely at the street winding ahead. "We robbed a gas station and Ravla... he bought her a bouquet of white roses the next day. The girl knew he could never afford things like that before. So, she accepted. On one condition... that he drive her there. In a freaking _limo_."

I roll my eyes and scoff. Jeez, I hate her type.

"So, he came to me again. But this time we were stealing a limousine. From my dad's auto."

Oh God.

"Yeah," Tam acknowledges my reaction. He winds his hand through his dark hair. "Long story short- we got caught. The fricken police found us and took us to the station. Dad hated my guts ever since then, but that wasn't the worst of it. Apparently-" Tam's shoulders go stiff, "-apparently Ravla had been illegally selling booze to underage buyers."

Sh*tshrooms and pineapples, what the heck?! I turn down the radio music and stare wide-eyed at Tam. Wowza, he really had a lot of stuff going on behind that smooth lying face.

Tam quickly moves on, "He- got mad when I didn't cover him. How was I supposed to? I didn't know the dude was dealing in that kind of sh*t! So I didn't make up anything to cover for him. Ravla got six months of juvvie."

Tam's lips twist into a sneer. "I can't believe I covered the guy at all! I lied and told the cops that we had my dad's permission. Dad stabbed me in the back and told the officers I stole from him. So I got two months of juvenile hall. Because of Ravla." He slaps the wheel.

"Is that it?" I ask in a hushed tone.

"That's all you need to know," Tam tells me, his voice clipped.

I look down at my folded hands in my lap. I felt a tinge of resent towards him for keeping stuff from me- important stuff, probably- but I breathe in and remind myself he took a big step today in telling me all he told me. "Thank you," I murmur.

"What for?" Tam sounds incredulous.

"For confiding in me, Tam. I-I know you grew up thinking you had to carry all these secrets on your back by yourself, but you've got me, you know. I'll carry them with you."

That's when I got rewarded by one of his rare smiles.

* * *

**A/N: Woooooah. This was a reeeeeeally long chapter. I think it's officially the longest chapter of I Fell for the Bangs in record history. (Well I mean there are only 14 chapters before this but whatever) This has 2,100 words, omg and I am just grinning! Please please please review! **


	16. Ed-with-a-Z

**A/N: Annnnnd the reviews! (3, yay! *squeals* *clears throat*)**

**kikixoxo484: Eeee, thanks for the review(s)! {The second one I'm assuming is you bc it says 'kiki' and not your full username but I'm pretty sure it's still you lol} 1. Yessss she is finally coming out of her shell now! 2. Awwww I'm so happy. I kinda melted a little writing it but idk if that's rlly the same thing. It hits different when you're the one reading it. : )**

**ArrowOfTheMoonlark: Heya! *insert heart emoticon* Aww thanksssss! It's all good, lol, I understand. Reality sucks XD. **

**Part two of my author's note... :/ The coronavirus is making life difficult for us all, but we need to do what we can to push through it. Yes, social distancing and even isolation is definitely no picnic, and it certainly isn't the quarantining done in some places, but think about how great it'll be when the COVID-19 will have finally passed over. 3 love you all. Also, expect more frequent updates on my fanfictions bc of boredom XD. **

* * *

**16- Ed-with-a-Z**

* * *

Good news and bad news. The good news is- Tam managed to shake the cult off our tail. The bad news? We were on the run. "Sh*t," cursed Tam when he saw the overnight parking illegal signs in a store parking lot he turned into.

We drove all fifty miles to Ensenada, Mexico with the meter constantly whizzing well above sixty miles per hour.

And now Tam was trying to find a loophole in the law so we could sleep in the car in a safe but legal lot.

He said normally he wouldn't really care about those types of formalities but now we had to be really careful.

Now we were walking on eggshells. It was a catch-22 situation, if we do something to disrupt the law, the police'll come. If we stay in the predictable and legal zone, the cult will be able to find us easily. We had to be extremely wary of the consequences from either sides.

"Try that Walmart over there." I point to the new building on the side of the street. Tam nodded and slowed down, pulling into the Walmart parking lot. Only around twenty cars or so were there.

"We can still stay here for a few hours," concluded Tam. He took a sleek phone out of his jeans pocket and started playing around with Safari. "Dammit," he muttered. "My data plan expired yesterday."

"Walmart should have wi-fi," I remind him.

He nods and accesses the guest wi-fi module. He rakes his teeth over his bottom lip and narrows his eyes in concentration.

I fidget in my seat, a little restless.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Tam clears his throat. "Why don't you go in and browse? That way, the employees won't get suspicious of us."

I nod. "Sure." I unbuckle my belt and stand on my knees on the chair, unlocking the door and clambering out. "Good luck," I tell him seriously. His lips curl up slightly at the edges.

At first, when my feet were set on the concrete, it felt weird. After all, I did sit in a car for a few hours. But I soon got used to the feeling of walking and the weird feeling faded away.

I walked to the doors, which promptly slid open for me.

Inside had heating and I instantly felt warmer as I walked in. There were only like two or three employees manning the checkout stations, and I saw a NOW HIRING sign printed on the window. Guess they recently opened.

It was noon, but it felt like it should be night, even though bright sunlight gleamed through the glass doors.

I pass a crate of clementines, and head over to the canned goods aisle.

I pick up a small round tin can of black beans and pretend to examine the label. A half snort half giggle came out of my mouth. Fake shopping was fun.

I set the can back on the shelf and make like I was trying to find a specific something when in actuality all I was doing was reading the labels and comparing to the brands my family uses.

An elderly lady walks by me with a shopping basket filled with Clorox. I'm not even gonna ask. Oh wait, I am.

I was beginning to get bored of reading and comparing brands so I approach the woman curiously. I put on my best cutie face and once the lady turns her attention to me, I smile widely. "Ma'am, why do you have so much Clorox in your basket?"

Her wrinkled face twists a little and suddenly I wonder if I should've said anything at all. The whole point of me being in here was to make sure not any extra attention was brought to me and Tam. But then the lady breaks into a beam. "Just between you and me?"

I nod vigorously, thirsty for some tea.

She leans forward secretively. "My grandkids had a playdate today and decided to have a mud bath. In the house." She nods as if that was the most horrible thing to ever happen.

My stomach churned a little. Not gonna lie, I was jealous this random stranger considered this death defying. Meanwhile me and my boyfriend were currently on the run from his crazy ex-gangmates. But I quirk a brow and give her a sweet smile. "I'm sorry. That must be difficult."

She smiles and nods at me, walking into another aisle. "Maybe the future generation has a chance after all," I heard her mumble.

Just as I was about to head on over to the home and bedding section to 'try out' some mattresses, I felt my phone vibrate on my thigh. I slide my hand into my side pocket and answer. "Shadow Hawk, is everything okay?" I whisper.

"Shadow Hawk?"

"Yeah, your code name."

"We never- whatever. Soph, I'm coming in, okay? I'll be entering from the main doors."

"Okay. Is everything all right?" Crackle. He doesn't answer. Then the abrupt ending of the call.

I shove my Samsung back into its pocket and propel my legs towards the main entrance. My eyes found Tam even with his hood pulled over his head and hands hidden in the pockets. But I was going too fast and ended up crashing into him.

Our bodies collided and I knocked him over. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, Tam," I profusely apologize, offering him a hand up.

He raised an eyebrow and took it, standing up once again. "What's wrong?" I whisper.

"Nothing," he assures me. He sees my uncertain expression and slips his hand into mine. "Don't worry," he repeats. "Here I've got to be careful because the gas station next door was one of the ones the old gang once did. I can't afford a slip up and then they might recognize me."

"But wasn't that-"

"Years ago? Yes. But the owner's notoriously known for holding grudges. I wouldn't put it past him."

I suck my breath in. "Yikes." He squeezes my hand firmly and leads me to the snack aisle, where he leaned against shelves endlessly stacked with Oreos. I eye a box and feel my stomach grumble. "Do we have any extra change?" I mumble.

Tam pinpoints the Oreos I was staring at and shakes his head. "Nope." I sigh and clutch my stomach dramatically. Rolling his eyes, Tam picked up the box and positioned it under his arm. "C'mon," he ushered me out the aisle.

"Um, I thought you said-" My eyes narrow. "Tam, we are not committing shoplift."

"Who said it was shoplifting?" Tam unwrapped the packaging and handed me one round cookie of pure deliciousness. I stare at it. Its creamy filling and pretty patterned cookie tempted me more than I'd like to admit. "It's not stealing if we eat it in the place it's sold," Tam insists, stuffing two Oreos into his mouth at the same time.

I raise an eyebrow but eventually my hunger got the best of me.

I bit into it and moaned. "Oh my gosh. Oreos are a blessing to Earth." Tam shrugged but he ended up eating half the package. "Hey, leave some for me, you bozo!" I mutter when I notice there only being five left. I take them all and one by one cram them into my mouth.

When I digest them, I look up and find Tam glancing at a tiny light blinking in the wall. "Cameras," he told me.

My eyes widen. "Oh crap."

He shakes his head. "Don't worry. We'll just take the packaging with us and make like we're heading to pay for it. I think the employees separate entrance has only one camera."

He indicates for me to follow him, and I do, trekking past the soda aisle, the bread aisle, and the canned goods aisle, where the Clorox lady was back. She offered me a small wave.

I lightly tap Tam's shoulder. "What?" he groans, "is it now?"

"I'm still hungry," I whine. "I can feel my muscles weakening! Plus with all the running and-" I cut myself off when he sends me a reminding glare that we're in public, "-and all my energy is gone," I finish shortly.

Tam sighs. "Quit being so dramatic. I have some rations in the car. Judging by the collateral damage we did to Ra-" He resignedly changes mid word, "Timber's- car, and possibly the temporary incapacitation of him, we need to get moving. And I need to tell you something important once we're alone."

_Paranoid much?_ I thought as I followed him outside. But when Tam grabbed my shoulders and shoved me behind a small red van, my heart sped up. I clench my fists in fear. "What is it?" I mutter.

"It's him," Tam mumbled. "He recognized me entering the building."

"Holy Hera, how many enemies do you even have?" I whisper-hiss.

Tam grimaced, raking his teeth over his lower lip and scratching his temple. "You don't want to know."

"What are we gonna do now?" I ask quietly.

Tam narrows his eyes in concentration. "See that shopping cart over there, Soph?"

I glance at where he's pointing. "Yup."

"I hate to bring you into this but I literally have no other ideas. Can you push it really fast and crash into him to distract him so I can power up the car?"

I nod fiercely. "Yeah, of course." I crack my knuckles with a maniacal grin washed across my expression. "How fast?"

Tam smirked. "As fast as you possibly can."

I grin widely. "No problem."

Tam yanked me by the waist as I was about to sprint for the shopping cart. "What is it?" My cheeks glow pink. "Shouldn't I go now-"

He nodded briefly, his eyes darting from each side of the parking lot. "Yeah no, it's time. Do you think you can knock him unconscious?"

"What?" My eyebrows fly up in surprise. "I don't think-"

"Okay then. In that case, could you lead him over to that brush over there?" He indicates a row of thick bushes by the parking lot exit.

"Sure," I reply immediately. Rendering someone unconscious was just- nah, I wasn't ready for that level yet.

"And Sophie?" I turn my head back to him. His silver-grey eyes flared. "Stay safe." He pressed his cool lips to my forehead briefly and twirled a finger, capturing a strand of my blonde hair. He pulled back and nodded.

"Same to you," I mumble, slightly dazed.

* * *

I grip the handlebars of the shopping cart and grin at the target- a 30-ish year old man with a trench coat.

Good thing I was top of my class in seventh grade track.

I kicked my legs off and ran. The man's colorless eyes widened as he realized the impact of what I was trying to do, and nimbly dodged. But I was faster, swiftly yanking the handle, the cart doing a forty degree turn mid-air as it crashed into him.

He hit the bushes and I heard a few unpleasant cracks from his spine. Guess he doesn't get out much. "What the hell? I have a lawyer! Who are you and why are you tryna kill me?!" the man rasped, rubbing his back.

I wince at the pain he looked like he was going through. Yep, I definitely would not be capable of knocking him out. "Actually I'm preferably _not_ trying to kill you," I honestly answer him with a knowing smirk.

The man tries to get up but falls. "Darn back," he hisses painfully.

_ Tam, where are-_

Mid thought I was interrupted as the shadow of a car loomed over us. It ceased moving immediately and the slam of a door was heard. Tam slips by me and glares at the man. "Zed, we meet again."

Zed?_ Bizarre name,_ I think.

_Well, it's basically just 'Ed' with a 'Z' added to the front,_ another part of me reminds me wisely. _Add a z in front of any name and it sounds exotic. _

I am a genius, aren't I?

_ Nope you're just taking credit for us,_ the logical part of my brain chimes in.

Ouch.

I stop thinking about how the effects of the letter z and blink back to the current life. Tam was tying Ed-with-a-Z to a chair- wait, how the heck did we have a chair? I decide to confront my boyfriend about that. "Tam, how the heck did you come by a chair? You didn't take it from Walmart, didya?"

He rolls his eyes and tosses Exotic-Ed into the trunk. "Nope. I actually always have a chair in the back just in case."

I arch up an eyebrow in mild surprise. "Are you being sarcastic?"

"Does it sound like I'm being sarcastic?" he asks me, dragging the rear end shut.

"I don't know if you're being sarcastic but I thought you were sarcastic so if you're sarcastic how am I supposed to know?" I bite back.

Tam scoffs and climbs in his part of the car. I follow suit, plopping myself on his left knee. "I can't drive like this you know," he informs me with a smirk.

I pat his cheek, which was slightly warm with a light blush. "I know."

"Hey, stop with the lovey dovey stuff!" Z-Dude yells from the back. "It's annoying!"

"Shut your trap!" Tam calls back. I snort and slap Tam's shoulder, climbing over him to get to my seat. "Ow, hey, watch that," Tam complains as my shoe digs into his stomach.

I slide into my seat and buckle up. "Soo, what're we doing now?" I clap my hands together like a child.

Tam chuckles forcefully and not-so-subtly points at Ed-with-a-Z in the trunk, who was leaning forward in his chair. Leaning so far that the chair collapsed. "Ow," I heard his muffled groan from the floor.

I cross my arms and glare at him. "Fine," he sighs. He grasps both of my hands and leans sideways in his seat. "Look, Sophie, I didn't wanna ruin the good mood you were in. Lately I haven't seen you smile much." He frowns at my frown. "I miss it," he whispers truthfully.

I run my fingers over the back of his hand. "I know, Tam. I miss your laugh," I reply sadly, staring down at our linked hands. "But we can't always be happy, can we?"

He shakes his head and bites his lip with a small exhale. "No, we can't," he mutters. He brushes his bangs out of his eyes and glares at the floor. "But what we have to do next is... something you might disagree with but I think is the best course of action. It's all my fault now, but I can't let you fall into their hands." He grimaces.

"Spit it out already," I insist.

He rakes a hand through his black and silver hair. "Sophie, I don't think we can go back home now."

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh look at that beautiful word count right there! 2,600 words oh wow!**

** Also, pretty pleasssssssseeee with pineapples on top reviewwww! It'll make my day and also encourage me to type fasterrrrrr, if that's any motivation. And it'll give me the SWEET satisfaction of the 50 review checkpoint! (PS, constructive criticism is also GREATLY appreciated. Seriously. If you find anything I could improve upon, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!) Welp, that's it for episode sixteen of I Fell for the Bangs, see ya next time! (No promises or anything but I'll probably update soon what with the boredom and all)  
**


	17. Trouble in Paradise

**A/N: FIRST OF ALL I AM SQUEALING LIKE A FRICKEN BANSHEE (my squeal is a horrendous thing) BECAUSE SINCE THE LAST CHAPTER I FELL FOR THE BANGS HAS GOTTEN 11 REVIEWS! EEEEEK! THANKS SOOOO MUCH GUYS! I WAS HOPING TO PASS THE 50 LINE BUT IT'S AT 60 NOWWWW! YAYYYYY! *breathes* *meditates* *does yoga* Okay, all calm now. Well, mostly- *shriek of joy* Okay, got it out now. But anyways, decided to update fast as a celebration to the 60-reviews for this fanfiction 3.  
**

** the reviews:  
**

**.**

**kiki: Lol. Aww, thanks! :) XD I know right. HOW DARE U, Z-ED!?**

**.**

**TheseMakeTheEchoes: (I'll answer individually to each one)**

**1\. Yep, haha girl code XD. Linh can be a bit meddling sometimes.**

** 2\. Oof yeah. XD you'll seeeeeee.**

** 3\. Ugh yupp he did. Lol ik. **

**4\. Yes lmao maybe. Oh ik the feeling. O.o **

**5\. Lmao if only Nicole did that. Awww, yw. I've been too XD it's a pity few ppl write them. Yea ik :/. Everyone IS impossible to please. Thank you for the words of advice :).**

** 6\. Awww. She sounds nice. XD I know. Honestly, the Tam I write is a bit too problematic sometimes loll. **

**7\. Heck yeah he is! Ah the police... idk honestly. Ig if Sophie called them they might take Tam into custody too tho. Lol yes that annoying sensation is the only thing keeping me from listing pineapples as my fave fruit. Yea they are! **

**8\. I know. It really is. :/**

** 9\. XD XD me honestly.**

**.**

**Melanie29: Thanks! Haha thank you, I'll try my best! I think I typed A LITTLE faster for this chapter ;). **

* * *

**17- Trouble in Paradise**

* * *

I squeeze my kneecap, staring at the torn seams on my pantleg and the bruises on my skin revealed through the tears. "You can't be serious."

"I am dead serious, Sophie," Tam confirms brutally.

I continue staring at my lap. "Does that mean I'd never see my parents again?" I shakily whisper, hot tears already burning behind my eyeballs.

I heard the faint scrambling of Ed-with-a-Z flipping his chair around in the backseat. Ugh, eavesdropping little snot.

Tam shakes his head. "No, I was thinking we might eventually return," he explains, "but we'd have to stay on the down-low for a while."

"Define _a while_," I plead, my voice quavering.

"Sophie..."

"Tam," I snap back, my hands turning white from the ferosity of how I was clutching the fabric on my jeans.

Looking up, I swipe furiously at my eyes, the tears sprinkling on the seat.

I wrap my arms around myself and glare at him. "You don't understand! You don't have parents who care that you're leaving them behind! It would _kill_ Grady and Edaline to know what I'm getting myself into right now! It would _kill_ them if I left without a goodbye, not to see them again for God knows how long!"

I let go of my grip on my jeans, uncurling my fists.

I lifted my head only to see Tam unfastening his seatbelt and unlocking the door. "Tam-" The impact of what I said weighs down on me like a scale. My eyes widen and my heart hammers guiltily in my chest. "Tam, I'm sorry- I-I didn't mean to, it's just I-"

He stops me with a flick of his hand. "No I get it. I only have Linh. I know my parents don't give a sh*t about me anymore, if they ever even did. I know if we do this it'll affect more than just you and me. I wanted this for our safety, Sophie. For yours. But I guess it isn't only my call to make."

He kicked open the car door and jumped out, glancing over at me for a quick second. "I'll be back. I just need some air," he added emotionlessly, closing the door roughly behind him.

I heard another crash from the trunk as I lie limply in my seat.

"Trouble in paradise?" Exotic-Guy asks smugly, at least, that's what I assumed he said, because his face was planted on the floor in the very back of the car.

"There was never a paradise to begin with," I flatly tell him, wringing my fingers frustratedly. "All that guy brings is trouble, anywhere he goes. He's like a paper towel dispenser that's out of paper towels."

"Then why are you even with him?" Zed calmly reminds me.

I climb out of the front and poke my head into the trunk, peering down below at Z-Dude, who was splayed on the floor at an awkward angle, his butt and back stuck to the chair.

"It's none of your beeswax. After all, you're just our prisoner," I sneer and coldly inform him.

Zed shrugs, somehow maintaining his cool even at the embarrassing position he was currently contorted into. "Might not be, but your situation is so hopeless you're turning to me anyways." He flips over like a cricket, away from facing me.

I roll my eyes and climb back into the seat, the question Zed raised hanging over me like a mace dangling by a single thread.

_Why are you even with him?_

_Don't be stupid, you love him_, my mind pointed out.

_But do I?_ I asked myself. Before, Tam and I rushed into our relationship a little faster than I would have liked to. I had a small crush on him, I'll admit. But did I ever love him? Love him enough to stick by his side even though he wants us to leave our hometown to evade his ex-gangmates?

The thing was- and it scared me beyond how I could describe- was that... _I just wasn't sure_.

I look out the window and stare where Tam was, walking across the street by a costume shop. He had his arms crossed on his chest as he gazed into the shop, ogling the designs. A prick of shame sparked in my gut. I'd hurt him.

And now Zed sparked a mental war between the different parts of my brain.

The hopeless romantic softly insisted that I did love him._ You're just scared because of the implications. You're just scared because you've never felt love before and you don't want to lead him on._

The ninja-samurai-action-movie part of me yelled, S_top with all this love sh*t and go beat up some bad guys already!_ Which, of course, was completely irrelevant to the current situation but Ninja Me had a fetish for action.

There was also the Jedi part. Which actually said something pretty damn helpful. _Now is not the time to be focusing on love, young Padawan, _it stated serenely. _Now you should be more concerned about your enemies. Once you are safe from the clutches of the Empire, you- _Until now. Shut up, Jedi Me.

And then there was the logical part of my brain. Which was frying. Because unfortunately love isn't something you can crunch numbers on. It's crazy and doesn't make sense.

I stare at my nails, my fingers instinctively reaching up to pull an eyelash out. When out of nowhere, a hand grabbed my wrist. I shrieked, at first thinking Zed escaped from the trunk or something like that. Then my sight kicks in and I realize I was so lost in my thought I didn't notice Tam reentered the car.

"Don't ruin your poor eyelashes," Tam smirked. A hint of sadness seeped into his expression and he removed his hand from my wrist, sitting down beside me, his head flopping on the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry, Tam," I murmur, pushing my blonde hair out of my eyes and glaring down at my folded hands, which were resting on my legs. "I went too far." I exhaled sharply. "All this stress is no excuse for me to lash out like I did. I can't believe I did that..." I trail off, pinching the bridge of my nose in exasperation with myself.

Tam shook his head. "No worries, Sophie. But can we leave my parents out of this?" His voice had a bit of an edge to it.

"Sure." Relieved, I nodded. I run my fingers over the soft cushioning of the seat. My shoulders slightly sag and I droop against the support. "What are we gonna do now?"

He sighs. "I don't know. I really really don't know. I feel horrible involving you in all this but now that Ra...Timber... knows who you are and how we're connected, he sure isn't gonna let an opportunity like that slip through his fingers."

I suck my cheeks in and pull myself upright, my body still limp and noodlelike but propped up better. "What do you think is the best thing to do?"

Tam gritted his teeth and eyed the cup holder, taking the small half-drunken bottle of water from there and finishing the rest of it. He wiped his lips. "I told you," he reminds me with a note of resignation. "I honestly think we should leave the state, maybe even the country if we can, and get new names, identities, all that jazz."

"Just how powerful is the cult?" I whisper. The fear in Tam's eyes was starting to scare me too.

"Powerful enough to resort to blackmail with the federal government. That's why it might be better to leave the country completely. They have records on us you know." Tam shook the empty bottle of water and groaned. "Yup. We're gonna need to go to my bunker to restock," he mumbles.

"Say what?" I gape, stunned at him.

Tam wags a finger behind us, where Zed was lying down in the trunk. Oh. Right. Our prisoner has ears.

Abruptly, a vibration from my jeans pocket surprises me.

A message from Grady and Edaline, probably. I open up my Samsung and tentatively scroll down my notification center. Text after text after text lit up the screen._ I couldn't do this to them..._

Tam noticed what I was looking at and leans forward to reach me, pushing my phone down onto my knee and meeting my eyes with his own serious grey ones. "Sophie, I won't force you to do anything, but to put it simply, you'll be their newest murder victim if you stay in San Diego."

* * *

**A/N: Slightly shorter than the last one but still not too bad! What do you guys think should happen next? I'm honestly kind of at an impasse here. Let Sophie and Tam move to a different state (or country XD) and go on the run from Tam's ex-cult, or return home to San Diego and risk them being harmed? What do you think? **


	18. Bunker Problems

**A/N: Heyyy and welcome once again to another chapter! I know, I'm awesome! Like three updates in a week! I'm on a roll! Haha I should really stop with these intros, they're gonna lift my ego up too high and one of these days it's gonna explode like a souffle XD. Alsoooo ;) much needed Sotam action finally happens! Yep, I've def been procrastinating and Zed keeps interrupting, but I finally wrote some for you guys! Also, THREE REVIEWSSS! EEEEKK!  
**

**Review responses:**

**kiki: 3 thanks for letting me know of your opinion. Oooh, you live in Canada? I've always wanted to live thereeee! It seems like literal heaven compared to the stinky U.S*wrinkles nose*.  
**

**Sokeefe: Ooh nice idea! 3 I'll consider it ;). Aww sure thing. I MOST DEFINITELY WILL NOT QUIT! **

**ArrowOfTheMoonlark: Haha ikr. It's a big accomplishment for me. 2k word chaps used to be a thing of my dreams and yet now I'm actually writing em! Haha I've had that same conversation with myself multiple times with multiple food articles. Chips and salsa! I'M GONNA DIEEEE! That last piece of cake... I NEEEEEED ITTTT NOWWW! Then Yoda randomly goes in my brain, _Need it, you do not_. Aww thank you! Def trying and glad it seems to be working! :) *insert heart emoticon***

**Also, ugh, before we begin (if you're still reading my a/n that is, I honestly don't blame you if you skip it), I'm *ugly cries* so sorry for the cringy chapters in the beginning! *sniffs* I reread a couple and yikes, it was cringe after cringe after cringe... :/ tbh I still write cringey stuff but holy crap, the cringiness was absolutely dominant... I wanna apologize for the crappy first chapters. Back when I first started this fanfiction I was young and- *someone taps shoulder* *turns around***

** Cringy Writing: Correction, you STILL ARE! How old are you, sixty? How do you age so fast in a couple of months? **

**Me: Oh yeah. *ugly snort***

**Cringy Writing: Also, if you write less cringy stuff then how come I'm still here?**

**Me: Shut up. It's because this chapter might be cringy. **

**Cringy Writing: **

**Me: **

**Cringy Writing:**

**Me: Okay it is. But hey, the cringy stuff is part of the charm, amirite, amigo?  
**

**Cringy Writing: You literally just- **

**Me:**

**Cringy Writing: I-**

**Me: XD. **

**Sooo yeah. If anyone has any advice on how to write less cringy, please tell me! Thank you for reading this extra-long a/n and let us begin the chapter! *fanfare***

* * *

**18- Bunker Problems**

* * *

"So let me get this straight. We go back home, we die. We go on the run, we don't see our families and stuff possibly for a long time, and still maybe die?" I breathe.

Tam wraps his hand around my hand and squeezes it. "Yes. But we have a better chance if we get as far as we can from San Diego."

I wiggle my wrist out of his hand and pluck an eyelash from my eyelid, staring at the thin black line on my thumb. I blow it, the lash skidding off my skin and gradually falling.

Another one soon followed. And another one. Eyelash after eyelash until Tam slapped my wrist and pinned it on my leg. "Hey, stop!" he said.

I ignored him and used my other hand, successfully pulling out two eyelashes in one tug. Nice.

"Stop!" he urged, yanking my other hand.

Now left with no free hand, my fingers twitch. "What?" I yell in an annoyed tone, staring at my trapped hands.

Tam took his hands off from mine and stared weirdly at me. "You need to calm down, Sophie."

I blink and fold my arms over my chest. "Excuse me?"

"You need to calm down," he repeated. "You're being too loud." He presses a hand to his temples.

With a huff, I raise an eyebrow haughtily. "Well I'm sorry. Am I disrupting your quiet thinking time?"

"Sophie, this isn't like you. I know the stress is getting to you." Tam wrung his fingers and leaned back in his seat, studying me with his stony silver eyes. "I know everything's not puppies and rainbows right now," he cringes, "but we both need to find a way to get through this. We both need to stay calm."

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Zed shouts from the trunk.

I snort. "You're not a part of this discussion, Ed!" I reply brusquely. I buckle up my seatbelt and flash Tam a small smile. "I know, Tam. So what about that bunker of yours?"

"Oooh, a bunker?" Zed yips from the back. "I wanna come, too!"

I eye Tam strangely. "Is he a kid in a thirty year old's body?"

Tam lets out a dry chuckle. "I'd believe that, actually."

"I can hear everything you guys are saying right now!"

"We know," Tam and I say in unison. Our heads jerk around and we stare at the other for a long second before bursting into raucous laughter.

* * *

"Mi casa es su casa, welcome," Tam smirks, leading me inside a small broken building beside a closed diner.

He dragged Zed behind us, who was still attached to the chair. "Can I get off the chair now?" Zed whined.

"No," Tam calmly responds.

He pushes the door open and I rush inside, rubbing my arms to warm them up.

It was freezing outside and inside frankly wasn't much better. "Is th-there he-he-heating in h-h-here?" I chitter, and blink in amazement as Tam flips the lights on. They were faint and apparently very used, but at least they still worked.

"Hold on a minute," Tam warns me and drags Ed to a small corner of the room, double-checking all the knots that are holding him to the chair.

I look around the building in slight awe. It wasn't much really but it was cute.

A small lumpy armchair was positioned in the middle of the room, and there was a long table with a plastic tablewrap on it. The floor had a thin carpet and there was a mini fridge by the table, which had four chairs. One of which was lying on its side. "Broken," Tam elaborates when he notices my ogling of it.

He crosses the room, joining me by the door, which he immediately locks. It only had two locks and they weren't that fancy, but there was a small copper padlock on the door handle that was left on its hinge.

Tam taps my shoulder and I turn my head around impatiently, trembling from the cold. "What?"

He rolls his eyes and takes me by the hand, pulling me onto the armchair. "Sit down," he orders. "I'll see if I can get the heater to work again."

I shrug and sit down. The armchair had a musty scent to it, and it didn't look exactly new. To be honest I wouldn't have cared if it was a rough rock. I needed to relax.

I unzip my jacket and tug the sleeves off my arms. It snagged on my shoulder mid-pull and I groan.

The sleeves were honestly too tight and taking the jacket off was practically a full-on workout. With a couple of grunts and a lot of sweat shed, I finally got the dang thing off of me. Come to think of it, the purpose for taking it off was fulfilled. Blood was circulating throughout my body better than ever because of the effort put into removing it.

I still had a few goosebumps from the cold though, so I wrap the jacket over my body and lie against the rest. No ottoman to prop my feet on, but I had my knees pulled in against my chest so I could warm my entire body easier.

I watch as Tam struggles with the thermostat. He punches it a few times and stares at the bleak numbers on the green screen. "Need help?" I call from the armchair, smirking with amusement at the apparent difficulty Tam was having. He wasn't even trying in the right place. When there are issues with the heating, usually you check the main system, which is normally located on the walls of the building outside unfortunately.

"Nope!" Tam assured me, but he was glaring at the screen as if it murdered someone and started the zombie apocalypse.

"You sure?" I lounge back comfortably, a knowing grin spreading on my face.

"Fine! But do you even know how the heating works?" he asked.

I peeled the jacket off me and strutted over to the thermostat. "Dude," I say with a small sigh of disappointment, "clearly the thermostat is working fine. Look. It's showing the temperature of the room. That's what it's supposed to do," I inform him coolly. "Now if there's a problem with the heating, you don't check the thermostat. You need to go to the main outlet o-outside."

"Oh. I knew that," Tam quickly rushed to explain.

I roll my eyes while continually rubbing my arms to rid them of the annoying goosebumps that popped up once more. "Suuuure you d-did."

Tam grabs his jacket and slides it onto his arms with ease. Wow. I'm jealous. "I'll fix it," he states confidently, speeding out the door and slamming it shut behind him.

I smirk and walk over to the armchair, resting my arms on the worn cushions. "I give it five minutes," I tell myself.

"I give it two," Ed-with-a-Z put in. How he heard me from all the way across the room I'll never know. That guy is one creepy potato.

I tap my fingers on the rest, checking my nails casually as the time ticked. Checking my Samsung, it said four minutes had passed.

Just as I slid my phone back in its pocket, the door creaked open and Tam entered, panting. "I n-need your h-help, S-S-Soph-phie," he chattered.

I locked eyes with Zed. "Mine was closer," I state gleefully.

As I followed Tam outside, Ed grumbled, "Whatever."

The grass was crunchy with ice shards and frost. I tailed Tam to the side of the building. He pointed to a gray box attached to the wall, slightly unhitched on its side. It was opened already. "Th-there it is," he begrudgingly mumbled, fisting his hand and blowing softly into his palm.

I carefully squint and cautiously pick through a few wires. "Yup. A fuse blew," I conclude as I hold up the evidence- a broken coil of red wire. "You need to replace that."

"Can y-y-you f-fix it?" he stuttered, blowing into his hand again for warmth.

I sigh. "Temporarily I guess. But long-term you'll need a n-new w-wire," I explain, the wind whipping my hair violently over my shoulder. Gosh, it was way colder in Ensenada than in San Diego. I shakily take hold of the two separate fuses and slowly try to attach them. "Can you take the band out of my ponytail?" I ask Tam, gripping the wires steadily.

"Yeah, okay," he said. The wind now was slowing down and as a result, I felt less cold. The wind often would make all the difference. I felt his hands on my neck, his touch causing my breath to hitch as he tugged the band off, the ponytail unraveling and my hair fanning out.

"Thanks," I gratefully tell him and accept the band, holding the wires together steady with one hand as I grabbed the band from his hands and wrapped it around the wires, securing it tightly. "There...we...go," I mutter, twisting it and coiling it two more times as an extra precaution. I shut the door with a grunt and spin around to face Tam. "Should be all good now," I proudly announce.

Tam was staring at me with some unrecognizable emotion I'd never seen on him before.

"What?" I blink. "Is-is something w-wrong?"

"No, the complete opposite actually," he said, sounding stunned.

"Wh-what?" I stutter.

He takes a step then another and quickly closes the distance between us, throwing his arms around my back. "How did you learn to do all that?" he whispered in my ear.

I shrug. "I dunno. My dad-" I caught my breath, "at the zoo, they have problems all the time with the heating and air conditioning and stuff. Sometimes when my mom's too busy to help him, he calls me."

Tam wraps his hands around my neck and stares into my eyes.

Something in my stomach stirs and flips as I realize what emotion it is. _Pride_.

We stand in the cold weather not caring about the temperature. Our foreheads knock against each other and our eyelashes nearly brush. His flushed cheeks approach mine and our faces crush in the stampeding wind, lips conjoined. Our arms wrapped tightly around the other, warmth emitting from the proximity we were in.

Just two figures molded into one.

* * *

**A/N: Hahahaaaaa did you guys catch the song reference hidden in this chapterrrr? O.o I wrote one line and I could NOT help myself XD. Not rlly a fan of Taylor Swift but I like a couple of her songs. Thanks so much for reading this far! The next update is really soon! *grumbles* stupid corona virus, making me bored out of my mind. But hey at least it encourages more frequent updates!1!  
**


	19. Fake Passports

**A/N: Bien venito to another chapter of I Fell for the Bangs! Quarantine is no fun walk in the park (actually, we can't even walk in the park so) lmao. But we'll get through this! (Yeah I feel like I'm repeating myself). Aaand we have SIX FRICKEN REVIEWS YASSSS!  
**

**Fan Person: Yeah, I get what you're saying. Lol I'm sorry. It's one of her more recent songs, so I guess you might not have listened to it? It's 'You Need to Calm Down.' JUST DID HAHA! (I'm blaming my craziness on the quarantine, don't mind me) You too! Haha I will 3. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Linhsongisthebest: Yeah, no I get you there. Sophie is really OOC especially in the first few chapters. Thanks for at least giving my fanfiction a try! :) I hope maybe someday you'll return; I'm planning on changing a lot of I Fell for the Bangs once it's finished. Maybe then you'll like it. Thank you for your honesty! :D.**

**kiki: Yasssss! Eh, depends on how you look at it. The fries are amazing. But I still think Canada's better XD. Awww thank you so much! Lol.**

**TheseMakeTheEchoes: :) Yayyyy! Haha RIGHT?! Omg bunkers are awesome. Especially when you have a huge stash of food!. YES IKR! THEY'RE EVEN BETTER WHEN THEY'RE SECRET!**

**ArrowOfTheMoonlark: Awww thanks. *blows nose into Kleenex* Lmao I don't know. I hope she does! Cuz... no, that'd be just weird. Now I'm imagining Sophie without any eyelashes and it's creeping me out O.o. Lol I agree. Except, I'm probably the creepiest potato of them all! Or maybe we'd tie. Idk. I mean, I stalk ppl, but probably not as well as you do XD XD teach me your ways! Lolll that would be hilarious! Aww, no ik the feeling. I care. yA i'M fInE tOo dEpEnDiNg hOw yOu lOoK aT iT. Haha, don't worry, I'm def washing my hands a lot. 3. **

**Sokeefe: Aww thank you! Np :) I love writing for you guys.**

* * *

**19- Fake Passports**

* * *

Tam brushed his hand through my hair and gently pulled away. He stared into my eyes with a hint of a smirk slipping into his expression. "C'mon," he extended an arm around my waist and pulled me against him. "Let's go back inside and work on what to do next."

We walk back indoors and indeed my magic was working. The heating was fully functional once again.

I pull back from Tam and give him a playful glare.

"What?" he scoffs as I trudge over to the mini fridge still wearing the same sly grin on my cheeks.

I snort and open it, bending down to peer inside. "You used to be a part of a weird gang-cult thing, and yet you can't even fix the fricken heating!"

"Hey, being a mechanic never came with the job," I hear him retort.

Cool wind blasted into my face. I scan the options and scowl. "What the heck? Tam, there's nothing to eat!" I whine, closing it and then snapping the fridge door open again after one second had passed.

Tam raised an eyebrow and stomped over. He pointed at the measly bag lying on its side next to a few cans of Mountain Dew. "What are you talking about?"

I resist the urge to tackle him. "Is this your definition of food? 'Cause I see three soda cans, two of which are already opened, and a half eaten bag of Cheetos. This is your freaking bunker! Aren't you supposed to have a stash?"

Tam rubbed his neck with a sigh. "Must've been _them_," he muttered. "I told them to restock the damn thing."

"Who are _them_?" I ask, staring at the empty contents of the fridge.

Tam opened his mouth to answer, but a sharp knock sounded at the door. "Stay here," he sighed. "I'll check."

I close the mini fridge and stand there, watching as Tam unlocked the door and opened it. Three figures in full black bodysuits were looming over the door. I gasped. Oh god who were they? They definitely looked shady to me.

I reached into the fridge and, with as much energy as I could possibly gather, I rip the cap off the Mountain Dew can. It was sharp and a viable weapon.

I pressed my back to the wall and slowly crept up behind Tam, ready to fight, when they pulled off their hoods. A brunet girl and two blond guys entered the house. The girl exhaled and threw herself on the armchair. "God, that was tiring," she groaned.

Tam slammed the door and locked it, but his eyes were glued to one of the guys. "Why'd you bring _him_?" His voice was laced with disgust.

The brunet girl blinked. "Tam, seriously, don't make a big deal out of it. He was going through some sh*t and needed a place to crash," she protested.

Tam's hand was still on the door. "I tell you you can bring anyone and stay here as long as you need to, just don't bring _him_," he speaks deliberately. "And you did."

Still holding the sharp soda cap from the Mountain Dew in my hand, I walk over to the main area. "Um, am I missing something? Tam, who the heck are they? I thought you worked alone or whatever."

Tam ignores me, his cold gaze still on the guy.

"Dude, please," the guy begged, turning around to face Tam. His ice-blue eyes were soft and vulnerable. My eyes widened as I realized who he was. The person Tam was glaring at with so much hatred was Keefe.

* * *

"Keefe?" I gasp. "What are you doing here?"

"Sophie?" Keefe gaped. "I could ask the same thing."

We stared at each other and I shuffled my feet nervously as Keefe rubbed the back of his neck. Awkward. I mean, we agreed to stay friends and all, but... I mean, we still kissed. It still happened. A hot blush crept up on my cheeks. Dang it! Why do I blush all the time?

That was when Tam snapped out of it. "Sophie? What are you talking about? How do you know Keefe?"

I broke the stare with Keefe and turned to Tam, running my hand through my hair, a few strands flying awry. "We... had an accidental meet," I mumble. Not like I'm gonna tell him I kind of cheated on him.

"In Abrahm," cut in Keefe, nodding briskly.

The brunet girl raised an eyebrow questioningly. "During your 'errand'?" she guessed.

"Yup," Keefe answered, staring down at his worn out sneakers.

I threw my hands up in exasperation. "Anyone care to enlighten the clearly clueless person in the room?"

The brunet girl stood up and pushed her hair back behind her shoulders. "Ugh, did you pack any hair clips?" she asked the other blond guy.

"Nope, sorry, Emora," he informed her. Emora. Who was she? The brunet girl- Emora- turned her razor sharp gaze onto me, scanning me with appraisal. "Sophie, right?" she assumed.

"Yeah, that's me," I confirm.

She walks around me in a creepy way.

"Hey, what're you doing?" I turn to keep in time with Emora's movements but end up dizzy. I give up and step out of her encircling, sitting down on an arm of the armchair, knees up pressed against my chest. I cock my head to the side, staring at everyone in the room.

Tam hopped on the other arm of the chair. "They've been staying at the bunker for a while," he explained. Then he turned to face the others. "How long have you been going without a proper food supply?"

"Eh, just a few days," the blond guy whose name I don't know put in, rummaging through a sack he'd dropped to the floor.

"Any chips in there?" Keefe asked him.

"Nope," the other replied sadly, rifling through some papers. "Aha! But I did find some fake papers for ya," he took out a couple of official-looking passports and came to me and Tam. "Here," he handed the stack of passport like cards to Tam, who promptly flipped through them.

"Perfect," he shrugged. "Only thing is we need our pictures on there, Avery."

The guy- Avery- nodded. "That won't be a problem." He returned to the bag and took out an old camera, rubbing the lens with some kind of wipe, sliding it back in. "There we go. Okay, now we'll need some kind of green screen."

"Curtains?" I suggest, pointing to some white curtains hanging on the miniature refrigerator.

"They're kinda used, but I guess they'll do," Avery replied, grabbing them off the fridge and examining them, poking dust mites off. He then props it behind the armchair using some kind of double-sided tape. "Now, no smiling."

_ That won't be too hard for Tam,_ I think, smirking to myself.

"One at a time," he added. I slid off the chair and walked behind Avery, squinting at Tam. "Yeah, a little to the right," Avery insisted.

"Don't you think left would be better?" I muse.

"Are you the forging photographer here?" Avery asked me in a very serious tone.

I snort. "Um, what?"

"Then step back and let me handle this," Avery retorts.

I roll my eyes and walk back to where Emora's standing. She flicks her hair back and shrugs at me. "Don't worry, Avery's not usually like that," she explains. "He just really likes to get into character." For emphasizing, she rolls her eyes.

Avery holds out his hands cupped into a squarish form and tilts them sideways, trying to find the best angle. Tam's eyelids are lowered a little, probably in impatience. "Mmm, yeah, that's perfect!" Avery declares. He returns to the camera and snaps a couple of photos. "Okay, get off now," he instructs Tam, and gestures for me to take his place.

"Remember, serious face," Tam reminds me.

I roll my eyes and playfully smack his arm as I make my way over to the armchair. "Okay, what now?" I raise a brow mockingly. "I don't know what to do. After all, I'm no _professional forging photographer_," I rollick every syllable.

Avery tuts. "That was not necessary," he reprimands me. "But," he stroke a pose. "I am pretty much professional at my job." He points to the armrest. "Sit there. Yeah. Just like that. Now, no, don't smile, I'm telling you, smiling confuses the- yup, like that. Stay exactly in that position. Don't twitch a muscle."

Avery squints and bends down to the camera's level, pressing the button a few times. "Okay, that's about done now."

I release a sigh and stretch my arms, a bone or two cracking as my limbs stretch. "Phew," I roll my neck, "that was exhausting."

I stand up quickly and join Tam and Avery behind the camera.

Avery studies each picture individually, as if he was trying to find the most minor mistake in them. "I'll go upload these to my Chromebook rightaway," he announces after like three minutes of him flipping through the photos of us.

"Can you give us an estimate time until the passports'll be ready?" Tam asks, which was exactly what I was wondering.

Avery shrugged. "If I get a move on, then I guess by tomorrow afternoon. It'd usually take me a week or two, but I already have a couple printed, we just need to attach the photos."

Tam nodded, relief appearing on his face. "That's actually pretty good," he admits. "Could you hurry up, though? Sophie and I can't get out of the bunker unless we've got a death wish." He grits his teeth in frustration.

Avery nods knowingly. "The cops?"

Tam shook his head. "Even worse."

Avery grimaces, running a hand through his hair, the curly strands brushing his ears. "God, don't tell me they got involved with Sophie."

"Oh, they did," Tam replies grimly. "They did. My fault but what can we do now?"

Avery bites his lip, which had a silver ring pierced through. "Right. I'm sorry, man."

Tam shrugged. "All good but can you seriously hurry up?"

Avery nods quickly. "Y-yeah, of course." He unclips the camera from the stand, which he folds and sets back into his bag.

That's when Keefe pipes up. "So, what about the food?"

* * *

**A/N: ... Do I have anything to say? **

**Logical Part of my Brain: No, not really.  
**

**Emotional Part of my Brain: Well, you could drag it on a little by thanking your readers :). **

**SO, I wanna thank you guys (times infinity) for reading this! Even though now a big contribution towards that is the fact that you're all super bored and don't know what else to do lol. *sends virtual hugs to everybody* We'll get through this!  
**


	20. Stupid Frog

**A/N: 나는 돌아왔다, 사람들! OMG GUYS I FRICKEN MISSED YOU SO DAM MUCH! TIS BEEN A WHILE! I know it seems like I've been dead all this time... AND I'M NOT GONNA DENY IT! Quarantine... bad... and now I'm 200% more potato than I was before. And I was a lot of potato before, so that's saying something! I guess it's different for everyone. Some writers feel more motivation to write during these times, but lol I feel kinda demotivated to update my stuff... but I've been trying to write with as much vigor as I can! Also it's like 2k words longgg so ENJOY! :)  
**

** Reviews!  
**

**Sokeefe (2?): Tysm omg! It makes me literally so ecstatic to hear that you love it! Also- if you think that's crazy, you haven't seen me. *nervous chuckle***

**gmaree: Okay. Um, idk what you mean? I'd like to answer any confusions about my fanfiction but could you be a little bit more specific, please? I'm sorry to hear you didn't understand it. Feel free to send me a PM and I'll try to answer as best as I can. :)**

**MakandCheese907: Haha you'll see ;) maybeeee. Awww thank you so much!**

**BianaVacker976: Thank you! Yesss I love writing human AUs and I'm so happy you liked it!**

**Sokeefe (1?) : I'll try lol! Aww no thank you! Lmbooo soz that's kinda my thanggg!**

**kiki: #conspiracytheories lmao. Hmmmmmmm the maple syrup factories producing syrupy scents in the air? Wait that's a GOOD thing! Lollll no pls do tell!  
**

**ArrowOfTheMoonlark: Why hello! Oof same here. *tries to bleach memory out of brain* ;) Ty, master, I will be sure to do that next time I stalk my victim haha. #creepypotatoesforever. yOu'Re wElCoMe. Lol Sophie. Lmao sorry idk what I wrote there. Looking back it does look weird. I guess I was thinking Sophie was tired already and she just didn't feel it in her to move? Lol idk. Yesss Keefe does have his priorities in order, shut up Ron XD. Aww *gives you another virtual hug* Tyyyyy *heart emoticon here***

* * *

**20- Stupid Frog  
**

* * *

"I'll take care of it," groans Emora.

"I'll drop you off," Avery offers. "I need to go grab some FedEx shipment that came for me, anyways."

Emora flashed him a grateful smile. "Thanks, Avery."

"Don't forget the Caprisun. Oh, and the Cheetos! Definitely get some Doritos, too!" Keefe yells from his spot on the armchair.

Emora rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'll get everything your whiny ass wants."

Keefe smirks, propping his legs up on the armrest. "You better," he grunts.

Emora rolls her eyes and follows after Avery, shutting the door behind her.

I sit on the floor, crossing my legs and placing my arms on my knees, my elbows digging into the skin. "So... what do we do now?" I ask with a resigned sigh.

The room was coldly silent in reply to my voice.

I glance up and see Keefe and Tam in a death glare. "Umm, guys?" Nothing. Their eyes were locked in a fit of fury. "T-Tam?" No answer. "Keefe?" Keefe didn't say a word but kept glaring at Tam as though he was Chupacabra. "You guys?" I huff in exasperation and jump to my feet, reluctantly crossing the room over to get to Zed. "Dude, I can't believe I'm saying this, but do you know what the heck is going on with Keefe and Tam?"

Zed smirked self-satisfiedly. "I knew you'd come whimpering to me with your next problem." He tries to lean back into his chair, but ended up shaking the legs uncontrollably and nearly toppling over. I grab the handles and steady it, raising an eyebrow. He chuckled sheepishly.

I clear my throat, expectantly darting both of my irises to the other part of the room, where Tam and Keefe hadn't even noticed I left, where they were still in a battle of sorts. "I just need you to tell me- what is wrong with them? Like, are they archnemises or something?"

Zed scoffed. "How would I know? I'm a mere prisoner, tied up and binded to a chair, with no sense of dignity left in my godforsaken body," he whined, staring at me with puppy-eyes.

I huff out a breath of warm air. "Obviously you know something, based on your reaction when I asked you the question in the first place!"

Zed arched a brow upwards, appearing mildly impressed. "You're observant, I'll give you that, girl."

I roll my eyes. "Tell me something I don't know," I brag, sitting down on the small ripped and lint-covered rug under Zed's chair. I tap my knee impatiently. "You know something. So spill it," I order.

Zed wrinkles his nose and lowers his head to his hands, which were binded against his chest.

"What... are you even doing?" I blink.

"Scratching my head," he rasps, bones popping in his neck as he pulled his head back upright. "Sorry about that. Prisoner life, am I right?"

I snort. "Stop stalling and just tell me. I know there's... something... going on between Tam and Keefe, and I want to know what." I cough softly into my fist, a sudden lodge in my throat. Stupid frog in my esophagus! Zed raises an eyebrow in concern at my action, but doesn't say a word. This guy really weirded me out sometimes. "I'm tired of being left in the dark about..." Cough. "-everything!" I add, furiously rubbing at my neck.

"Are you feeling ill?" Zed finally asks, blinking. "You keep coughing and your face is pale."

I try to scoff, but it comes out as another choked cough. "Nah, of course not. I'm fit as a fiddle," I answer smoothly- or, not so smoothly considering the foreign cough in my system. Zed suddenly scowls at me. I frown, not knowing why it was all of a sudden, when two arms slide on my back and heave me up.

"God, I forgot how heavy you are," Tam complains.

"Excuse you," I scoff. "And also, why- ouch, hey, watch it!"

Tam accidentally hit the side of my ankle on the minifridge as he carried me. "Sorry," he muttered, but he didn't sound genuine.

He kicked the side of the armchair, making Keefe wince.

"Hey, that's not- wait, is Sophie okay?"

"No she is not. Now yeet yourself right off the couch before I have to do it for you."

"I don't need to lie down- geez!" I grunted as Tam placed me on the armchair; Keefe had immediately jumped off once he had noticed my state. I narrowed my eyes and glared daggers at the two boys standing before me. "Guys, what the heck?" I shouted, my voice hoarse.

"Don't wear out your voice, you're sick," Tam pointed out.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I said sarcastically.

"It must've been the cold weather," Keefe muttered to himself. He lifted his head and reluctantly looked Tam in the eye- and not in a rude way. "Do we have any aspirin?"

I pulled myself upright and kicked my feet out, ready to stand up. Tam grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back onto the armchair. I scowled, opening my mouth to speak. Tam pressed a finger to my lips. "No, don't say anything," he orders me. "It'll strain your voice."

I huff and fall back into the armchair, my head lying on the armrest. Tam picks up his phone and holds it up to his ear. "Yeah, Emora? D'you think you could pick up some cough medicine from Walgreens while you're out? Yeah, Sophie has a cold." Furious chatter vaguely was heard from the audio. Tam quickly turns to me, setting the phone down for a second. "Do you want anything?"

"Pringles," I mouth.

Tam frowns. "Jingles?"

"She said Pringles," interpreted Keefe, glancing at me in verification. "Right?"

I give them a short nod.

A weird look comes over Tam's face and he shoots Keefe a brief yet very heated glare for one fast moment before nodding and putting the phone back to his ear. "Pringles," he tells Emora.

I cross my arms impatiently, my stomach roaring in protest.

Keefe seems mildly impressed by my stomach's excessively extra growling. "How can a person be that hungry?" he asks, eying my stomach with a laughing glint in his ice-blue eyes.

"You obviously haven't met Sophie," cut in Tam, rolling his eyes with a snort.

"Hey!" I groan. "It's not my fault. It's my stomach's. I didn't choose the thug life. It chose me."

Tam shook his head, letting out an exhale probably aimed at my statement, and ended the call. "Emora's on it. She'll get here with your Pringles and cough medicine in half an hour. Meanwhile, try not to talk much, would you?"

I stretch out on the armchair and shrug. "It doesn't hurt my throat, Tam," I inform him.

Tam sighs. "Still," he states.

* * *

About forty-five minutes later, there was a loud beat at the door. It sounded like it was put to the tune of Uptown Funk. That was definitely Emora.

Keefe jumped in excitement and ran to the door. "Here're your Cheetos," Emora handed a sagging Target bag to Keefe, who yipped in excitement as he instantly tore open the bag to find his snacks. "Sophie, your cough syrup," she added, coming up to my side and giving me a small bottle that was filled to the brim with an unsightly bubbly black substance.

I took it gratefully and ripped the cap off, guzzling it down greedily, ignoring the bitter, disgusting taste washing down my throat.

Emora's eyes widened in alarm and she yanked it from my face. "You just went over the recommended dosage, Sophie. That's more than enough." She digs around in the bags a little before her hand returns with a small bag of Pringles. "If you're hungry, eat these."

I shrug and take the bag from her, tearing it open and diving into the goodness that is known as Pringles.

A techno song starts playing, the sound coming from Emora's pocket. She pulls her phone out and holds it to her ear. "Yeah?" A small smile flits across her lips. "Avery, that's amazing! Bring them here- oh wait, right." She groans. "I'll ask him." She taps mute and stares at Tam.

"What do you want now?" Tam sighs exasperatedly, pushing my legs to the side to make room for him to sit beside me.

"Weelll," Emora grins. "Avery met with some old friends and-"

Tam rolls his eyes. "And, let me guess, they need a place to stay and Avery stupidly invited them like the weak dumbass he is?"

Emora shrugged. "Pretty much, yeah," she admitted. Her eyes narrowed. "But I wouldn't call him a weak dumbass. He's just being a good friend."

* * *

After I pointed out (taking Emora's side, 'cause I obviously support a girl I hardly just met over my boyfriend) not-so-gently that we were going to ditch Mexico in a few days anyways, why not let them stay here at least until we leave, Tam conceded. "But they better not consume most of the rations," he added after he reluctantly gave in.

Emora nodded eagerly. "That can be arranged," she said, picking her phone back up and unmuting it. "It's on," she exclaimed. I heard faint shouting of excitement from the audio. Emora flashed us a grin and ended the call. She glanced around the bunker with a frown. "You know, there's an Ikea not too far away. Would it kill you to buy more furniture instead of just having this one armchair everyone has to squeeze onto."

"She's got a point, Tam," I agree, folding my arms on my chest. "You're gonna break my ankle any minute now."

Tam looked down and suppressed a tiny smile as he noticed he was sitting on my ankle. "Sorry," he said, though he sounded amused and not all that apologetic. "But anyways- we don't have the time nor the money to invest in improving the bunker. Which is a bunker. Not a castle. It's not supposed to have all the special amenities your heart desires."

Emora scoffs. "But it wouldn't hurt to have a few more seating arrangements, now would it?"

Tam narrows his eyes, shooting daggers at her, but not saying a word.

I anxiously lie there, worrying about what was yet to come.

* * *

**A/N: First off, I know what you guys are thinking O.o. And let me just say- NO. Sophie does not have the coronavirus. I would prefer not to incorporate such a negative and downer thing to my fanfiction. So. No. I had this in mind for the plot wayyy before the coronavirus took over the world. Just wanted to make sure nobody jumped to that awful conclusion. No, no, absolutely not, *shudder*.  
**


	21. Choose

**A/N: AHHHHH IT FELT LIKE FOREVVVEERRR! I swear my writing's crappier in quarantine but I managed to type out a chapter. Alsooo ;) there was a clueee in the lassst chapttteerrrr that hinted to some events in this oneee hehe. AND NEW CHARACTERSS BOOM! Istg it's cliche but basically this whole fanfiction is so idk.  
**

**Reviews:**

**MYSTERIXUSCXSMOS: OMGGG HI KIKI THATS SO GREAT OMFG! *wipes tear* FF is growing faster by the minute.**

**kiki: Lol don't we? The ironyyy lmao.**

**CoCo: Awww lol ikr. They don't oops- I guess I was distracted while I wrote that bit... Aww tysm! Oops XD happens all the time. **

**Lilac: Awwwww ty! Lol I'm glad you think so. LMAOOO!**

**Guest: Thank you so much :) I'm so happy you enjoyed it!**

* * *

**21- Choose**

* * *

"Damn, this place reeks."

"So do you, Wonderboy, but do I ever tell you that to your face? No, I do not."

Emora and Avery trailed into the bunker, Avery carrying a pile of tightly-wrapped packages covered in stamps. Behind them were two guys, one of which was glaring at the other in a reprimanding sort of way. The other looked slightly ashamed but glared right back. I clapped a hand over my mouth as I realized who was who. Dex. My cousin by adoption. And Fitz. My ex-but-not-really-ex. "Dex?" I don't bother to hide the gasp.

Dex stops in his tracks and stares at me, frozen. Then I saw only a blur of him. "Sophie!"

I winced as he jumped onto me. "Hey, watch it!"

"Oh, sorry," Dex mumbled, patting my shoulder and pulling back. Then his eyebrows contracted and he frowned. "What the heck are you doing here?!" he shouted, twisting his hands in his strawberry-blond hair.

"I should be asking _you_ that!" I yell back, rubbing my temples anxiously. "How do you guys even- what-" I sigh and fall back into the couch.

Avery sent me an apologetic look. "Sorry, Sophie," he said, "I actually only knew Fitz and refused to let him and a random weirdo-" Dex scoffed at that, "-bunk at my old gangmate's place."

He didn't even acknowledge Tam as a friend. Only an 'old gangmate.' Oh what sweet frivolities.

"But then Fitz was all, 'You wanna let me starve on the streets?'" Avery raised his voice to be high-pitched and squealy. "'The only way I'll accept your housing offer is if you let both me and my boyfriend come with you!'"

"Boyfriend?" I stare incredulously at Fitz. "What happened to Linh?"

Fitz stared at the floor. Dex got up and wrapped an arm around him. "He's finally come out of the closet," my cousin says proudly.

I frown, staring down at my wrung hands in my lap. "So what'd you tell Linh?" I ask, and I could see Tam's lips press together angrily.

"Fitz dumped her a long while ago," Dex admitted, biting his lip anxiously.

Tam shook his head, gritting his teeth. "That's not important right now," he forced out, even though obviously it was. "What happened?" he broke in. "And why are you even here? Avery?"

Avery's cheeks were dusted with Cheeto dust. "Um," he cleared his throat, wiping at his face. "Fitz told me- he told me..." Avery's voice wavered. "His sister died."

"What?" My hands grip the ends of the fabric on the armchair. They form fists, white knuckled, my grip gets tighter and tighter with every second. "Not Biana."

"Yeah, Biana," Fitz confessed, shifting his gaze to Dex, whose shoulders sagged as he pulled Fitz against the wall beside him. Both boys looking so broken as though they'd shatter at any given moment. "They targeted her. My sister."

Tears leaked out of the sides of Dex's periwinkle blue eyes.

"They know?" I pull myself out of the armchair, directing the question at Avery.

"Dex and Fitz? About them? Yeah," Avery answered softly, his hand slowly drawing out of the bag with another Cheeto and lifting it to his mouth. Keefe, who sat beside him on the floor, nodded morosely as if he knew exactly what Avery was talking about.

"Ever since you left they've been targeting friends and family, basically anyone you really care about," Dex spoke, gritting his teeth.

"Did they-" I press a hand to my mouth, suddenly feeling faintheaded.

"Yeah. They targeted him, too," Fitz said, and his hand slipped to Dex's left arm, which I hadn't noticed this whole time Dex had been trying to subtly keep it out of view. Dex flinched, trying to pull his arm back from Fitz. "Dex," Fitz warningly said, and Dex reluctantly allowed Fitz to pull up the sleeve. Below it, was a thick wad of bandages, which were all soaked red.

I felt a choke, and then I coughed. "They- they hurt you," I whisper. Nausea spread in my gut. We were cowards. Cowards for planning to leave this country, to leave it all. Allowing our enemies to murder, maim, all who we cared about. Zed, I lifted my eyes to see what he was doing. Even he looked a little sad, lowering his gaze to the ground, pursing his lips. "We can't leave anymore," I decide, closing my eyes. "We just can't. What would that make us?"

"Alive, for one," Tam stated.

I limply sit on the floor, my back against the armchair. I wrap my arms around my stomach, trying to fight the dizziness and disgust building up. "But our friends and family. Not," I murmur. Then I shot my head up, glaring at him. "Hey!" I exclaim, narrowing my eyes. "How come you're not worried at all about Linh?! Did you ever consider they might hurt her, too? Kill her, even?"

Tam's eyes harden. "She's safe," he finally admitted.

"How do you know that?" I spat out.

"She's with our _parents_," Tam said.

"And how would that keep her safe? Your dad's a fruckin' automobile dealer and your mom- well I don't know what she does, but I bet she can't fight either!"

He walks over next to me, crossing his legs and settling himself on the floor.

"They can't," he agrees. "But they can hire bodyguards who can."

I swallow. I forgot his family's filthy rich. "Good for you then!" I shout, tears springing from my eyes. "Your sister's safe but my parents- there's no guarantee! And what'll happen to our classmates, our-"

"Shut up!" yelled Tam, his chest heaving. "You don't think I know that?! That our decision might as well put a lot of people at risk? Yeah, believe me! I do! And it's not making any of this any easier!" The whole room goes silent, and from the corner of my blurry sight I could see everyone pretending to be busy. He shakes his head. "You need to stop being so 'considerate', Sophie, and think for a minute about yourself. We're not returning. Your family can protect themselves. We have to believe they'll be fine. Sometimes we need to do things like this. Even if it hurts."

I stand up, crossing my arms over my chest. "No, we don't, Tam! We can't leave them to their own devices!"

Tam breathed in deeply, running his hand through his hair, but looking as though he was on the verge of tearing it out. "Sophie, you seriously need to calm the f*ck down. The best course of action is to leave the United States. Avery's almost done making our fake identities. We have to believe that they'll stop-"

"Biana's dead!" I shouted, and I swore I saw Tam's eyes glossen over a little, but then it's gone, like a mirage in the desert, and his eyes are back to the hard silvery stones I'm used to seeing most of the time.

"I know!" Tam says, but he isn't yelling back at me.

A knot fixates itself in my gut. Why did I want him to yell at me? Maybe because I deserved it... maybe because deep down I was a coward, maybe because I wanted people to be angry with me for whatever reason. I let my shoulders sag. "Sorry," I whispered. I blink back the hot tears trying to escape my eyes. "I didn't even know her that well. Biana, I mean. And I would've liked to..." My lip quivers, and I suck my cheeks in.

"She was an amazing person," Fitz mumbled, blinking really, really fast. Dex reached over and squeezed his hand.

My brain started to ache, and then everything faded from view.

* * *

_I stood on a bridge, over the air. On either side, there were islands hanging above the misty nothingness. Behind me was Tam, Fitz, Keefe, Avery, Emora, Dex, and even Zed._

_Facing me was a group of hooded figures, pressing guns to the throats of Edaline, Grady, and a whole bunch of people I didn't recognize but wanted to save. And lying in a pool of blood was Biana, her brown hair spread out in thin strips, stained red._

_I gasped, pressing my lips into a firm line._

_"Choose," a voice over me murmured, its voice brisk, stern, and gentle all at the same time._

_I glance over at the island representing my friends- and Tam- the survivors- and then quickly at all those that could be saved._

_I clutch my temples, and let out a strangled yowl-like sound. "What if- I don't want to choose?" I rasp, tightly gripping the railing._

_"You must," said the voice._

_"I won't!" I scream. Suddenly the grip under my hands is gone- my hands slip through air, and I realize the railing disintegrated. I fall forwards, my body sliding through the sky in a neverending spiral._

_"Choose," the voice echoed again._

* * *

"Sophie, hang in there."

"Foster?"

"Guys, I wanna see! I'm in a chair, remember? You can't expect me to have x-ray vision and see through your huddled bodies-"

"Shut up, Zed."

"All of you- shut up, I'm tryna listen- wait, does her breathing sound different to you?"

"Tam, are you su- oh my God, it does!"

I force open my eyelids. I was splayed on the armchair, and everyone was in a tight-knit group around me. All the faces blurred together, and my ears rung. "_Choose_."

"What kinda-" I shake my head. "Guys, get out of my face."

"She's alive!" I hear a giddy yell from outside the circle. Aw, even Zed cared apparently.

"Guys, back up," Tam ordered. Everyone scrambled to back away from me, giving me some space.

I breathed, briefly touching my forehead.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Tam asked me, lowering his voice and sitting down at the edge of the armchair. I fold my legs in and he scooches in. "You just blacked out."

"Yeah..." I trail off, staring at my lap. Did I really have to choose? _Your dream had a point, y'know,_ my brain points out. _Tam obviously won't support you if you're gonna go save your family._ My shoulders slump and I feel my heart sink in my chest. My brain had a valid point. I wasn't a one-girl army. I couldn't knock 'em all dead by myself.

"Sophie? Are you okay?" Tam repeated, placing a hand on my shoulder. I nod slowly, but it's like my head is submerged in mud- the action was slow and forced. He reaches out and wipes a tear I didn't even know was there. He motions for me to get up and I do, only for him to pull me down in his lap. "Hey," he whispers, "we're gonna be okay."

"But my family won't be," I put in softly, my vision collapsing from the tears building up over my eyes. I feel his fingers slowly slide through my hair.

"We need to look out for ourselves," Tam replied, his voice slightly shaky as he speaks.

I lean closer and lay my chin on his shoulder. He stops stroking my hair and pulls me upright. I blink, trying to ignore the tears struggling to cover my face. Tam extends an arm around my back and brings our faces together, our lips finding each other in a rush. I tasted salt on my tongue, and the bunker faded in the background. All I could sense were Tam's lips on mine. Then someone cleared their throat, and I snapped my head back, breathing heavily.

Fitz was covering Dex's eyes, glaring at us. "Get a room."

I laughed, removing myself from Tam and standing up, wobbling a little but stronger now. Empowered.

I felt the guilt churn in my stomach as I realized, I wasn't a little kid anymore. It was everyone for themselves.

* * *

**A/N: I swear to the gods this is so cliche I cringed while writing it... On a scale of 1-10 how cliche do you guys think it is? This chapter... and the fanfiction. Honestly I like cliche but I don't want too much. If you can tell me ways you think I can improve on writing please tell me! I won't be offended at all.  
**


	22. Goodbyes

**A/N: Woah I updated so fast I'm like the Usain Bolt of updatinggggg. I swear- like after two days I'm amazinggggg! Lol nd humble amirite?  
**

**Le reviewssss:**

**Lilac: Aww thanks! :) I hope it seems that low on the cliche-o-meter XD! Yessss everything's intensifying isn't it? Tysm for reviewing!**

**MakandCheese907: I'm honored by your rating. Justifiably I'd give my own fanfiction something much higher O.o but it makes me happy you think it's less than a five lol. LMAOOO RIGHT?**

**MYSTERIXUSCXSMOS: XD YUP! IKKKK! Thanks for reviewingggg!**

* * *

**22- Goodbyes**

* * *

Avery had finished making our passports now. I stare down at the card I held in my hands. _Mareya Winchester._ This was the ticket to a new persona. A new life. I swallow down my sadness and squeeze the corners of the paper firmly, handing it back to Tam. "When are we leaving?" I softly force out, lightly coughing into my elbow. All the emotions swirling in my gut must've provoked a response from my sick immune system.

"Tomorrow," Tam answered evasively, bending down to the two huge sagging backpacks on the floor and zipping the passports shut in his.

Emora had done a quick shopping trip again, buying the biggest backpacks she could find. "You're gonna need a lot of room for all the supplies you'll bring," she had pointed out.

"What time?" I quietly ask, twirling my fork around in the box of Chinese noodles.

"Your airplane leaves at four p.m," Avery said without meeting my eyes, instead his focus was completely on his fortune cookie.

"What's it say?" Emora asked curiously, peering over Avery's shoulder. Once she read it, she cocked her head to the side, her brown hair falling over her ear. "Huh. That's weird."

"Never trust fortune cookies," Keefe said as he bit into a chunk of broccoli covered with soy sauce. "They're evil," he added for dramatic effect as the soy sauce dripped over his bottom lip.

I roll my eyes, cramming the forkful of noodles into my mouth. "What did they ever do to you?"

Keefe looked like he had prepared himself. He cleared his throat, setting down his fork on his knee. "It was a dark night-"

"We don't care," interrupted Tam with a sigh as he paced around the room in deep thought. His gaze snapped on me. "Well? Are you just gonna sit there and eat?"

I blink, not moving from my comfortable position on the floor. "Um, yeah," I state, bringing another forkful of slippery noodles into my awaiting mouth, chewing with a tiny smile.

Tam raised an eyebrow but didn't retort with a snarky comment like I thought he would. Hmm. What do you know? He walks over to the bags by the door and starts to unload them, packing them tightly into the backpacks. I saw a couple of cans of almonds, bags of dry fruit, and cookies, along with some unidentifiable boxes.

I frown. "Tam, how many of us are going?" I ask, pointing at the three boxes of toothbrushes. "Are we really gonna need that many toothbrushes?"

He shrugged. "Who knows? It's a whole 'nother country. Italy's toothbrushes might be expensive, so Emora went all out. You'd be surprised by how many toothbrushes two people can use up."

I snort, gulping down the noodles. "I mean, I guess," I admit, pushing my fork around the box only to realize it was empty. I frown down at the finished dinner and leave the plastic fork leaning the side, getting up and placing the box on the table.

"If you're done, do you mind finally getting your lazy ass over here and helping me?" Tam called.

I sigh and join him by the backpacks, opening a bag and pouring the contents out on the carpet. Hydroflasks for the both of us. I took them and slid each into the side compartments. I pull out a bag of salt, frowning. "Tam, why the hell would we need salt? I mean, it's not a necessity-"

"We're bringing it," Tam spoke, grabbing the bag from me and cramming it into his bag.

"Well okay..." I blink, picking up a box of pretzels and fitting it into my backpack. "What about clothes?" I quickly ask, wrinkling my nose. Tam sighed, taking my backpack from me to yank some stuff out only to stuff it back in. Crinkling my eyes at him, I snatch it back, unzipping it to peer inside.

"You were packing things too loosely," Tam explained with an edge of tiredness to his tone. "You need to do it more tight-knit, so more stuff can fit."

"I didn't know you were a packing expert," I tease.

He just blankly stared at me, letting out a sigh as he took the last bag and crammed the supplies into his pack.

"About the clothes-" I start nervously. I didn't want to be annoying but clothes were a necessity. And currently the outfit I was wearing I had on me since- three days ago.

Tam zipped the backpacks shut with a note of finale. They were stuffed to the brim and the zipper got stuck midway, but Tam managed to pull it with a little extra effort. Tam rolled his eyes, patting the closed backpack. "Emora didn't know your size so she bought a few different sizes she thought might fit you. If they don't, we can buy you some once we reach Milan."

I shrug; that was good enough for me I supposed. There were plenty of clothing hacks that could get the clothes Emora got to fit me okay. I stare at the floor, remembering that Edaline had taught me quite a few. I purse my lips and try not to think about her. Thinking about my mom or dad just made me feel like needles were repeatedly stabbing my heart.

* * *

"Goodbye," Tam nodded at everyone in the room, narrowing his eyes into catlike slits at Zed before normally shifting his gaze over every individual. "Take care of the bunker for me," he added seriously.

"We will," Avery promised, dabbing lightly at his eyes as if he had tears in them. He had an arm slung around Emora's back, who appeared unfazed by all the emotional goodbyes.

Dex and Fitz were making out in the corner of the room, and then Keefe... He was on his phone, playing some game, but now he set it down, standing up with his arms awkwardly out. "Hug, bro?" he tentatively suggested to Tam.

"No," Tam snapped.

Keefe sighed. "Same as always," he commented, a small smile slinking over his face. "Hug, Sophie?" he tried.

I nodded, and walked over to Keefe. He hesitantly put an arm around me and I pulled him in, giving him a noogie. "Not the hair," he wailed.

I patted his shoulder.

"I'll miss you, Keefe," I murmur. All awkwardness remaining from that kiss a long time ago dissipated, and he nodded, pulling me into another tight hug. I glanced over at Tam, who looked like he was ready to murder someone. I smile sadly up at Keefe.

"See you around," Keefe said, his voice sounding a little tight strung, probably trying to hide his emotions.

I give him a short nod, moving on to Zed. "Dude, you're Tam's old enemy now turned prisoner sooo-"

"Nah, I got you," Zed replied, nodding. "It'd be weird."

I move on to the next person. Avery. "Hey, we hardly know each other but- have a good life," Avery spoke first. He held out his hand, as if for a handshake.

I surprised him by yanking it and pulling him into a quick hug. He stiffened but hugged me back before I pulled away with a small smile. "You too, man," I reciprocated.

Next was... Emora. "Um, we also don't know each other that well, but... thanks," I say. "You were the one who went on the errands and got-"

"It's no problem, girl," Emora flashed me a grin. "Girl to girl, y'know," she lowered her voice, "good luck sharing space with Tam... he snores. At least," her voice returns to its normal, hypocritical beat, "that's what Avery tells me."

I nod, and high-five her.

Then I clear my throat, awkwardly trying to avert my eyes from the very explicit sounds and sight before me.

"Fitz!"

I heard a faint grunt, and when I risked a glimpse I saw Dex was beet-red. "Sorry, Soph," he apologized. "Here you are, saying your goodbyes and Fitz is in the mood for-"

"Hey!" Fitz protested. "You didn't complain when I initiated it!"

Dex blushed even harder, if that was possible.

I held out my arms, ignoring what I could NEVER unsee- and Dex threw himself at me, sniffling. "I'm gonna miss you, Sophie," he mumbled.

It hit me then... Dex left his family behind, his aunt and uncle were in danger, and now he had to say goodbye (possibly for a long time- which I was desperately trying not to think about) to his cousin by adoption, who was very close to him. Closer than some of his friends. This was just about as difficult for him as it is for me.

"Bye," he mutters, and I pull back, scowling at the tears on Dex's cheeks.

"Don't cry," I wipe a tear off his face. "It's okay, Dex. Just- don't forget to call, all right?"

Dex nodded, forcing a smile. "I won't."

I lift my eyes to Fitz, my lips tightening a little. This guy had been the cause of so many problems in my life... and the way he coped with his issues, I definitely didn't approve of. But nonetheless I'd miss my old crush. "Goodbye, Fitz," I tell him, nodding at Dex with a hardened glint in my eyes. "You better treat my cousin well or I'll skip my ass all six thousand miles back here to beat you up."

We both knew I couldn't really beat anyone up, but I'd definitely attempt to go through with my threat and with a little YouTube watching I bet I could become a master puncher in a matter of days.

"I will," Fitz swallowed, nodding, raising his hand to do a salute.

I grin, folding my arms over my chest. "Good."

"Are we done here?" Tam droned, leaning against the wall typing something into his cellphone with a frown. Probably trying to get Wi-Fi.

"Yeah," I glance over my shoulder, slowly joining him by the door, "yeah, we are."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, this was- definitely not that easy to write. And I hated killing Biana off in the chapter before, believe me. But everything happens for a reason...  
**


	23. The Flight, Part One

**A/N: Why hello there! I was probably going to update in a week or so but... Quarantine has influenced me trying to get my lazy ass over here and start typing.  
**

**So... reviews: **

**MYSTERIXUSCXSMOS: aaaaaah you are? XDDD. Lmaooo good point! He is a precious cinnamon roll that needs to be protected! Awww tysm! 333 **

**FanPerson: WOO YOU'RE BACK LMAO! Awwww XD yes. Hm, I guess it felt like a long time to Sophie? It did to me; it was like nearly ten chapters ago lmao. With all she experienced it probably felt like time was passing by much much more slowly. Well I do have some stuff abt Biana that I wanna elaborate in later chapters buuut- I'm not gonna clarify the specifics lol. Ik some do that, I'm trying to not do the whole faking death thang bc it's kinda a weak plot twist, yk? :) You too!**

* * *

**23- The Flight, Part One**

* * *

My heart skipped a beat as I took in the busy scene before me. We were at the Albuquerque International Sunsport, waiting in line to get through security check. "I've never done this before," I whisper to Tam, my eyes fearfully darting from the woman sitting behind the conveyor belt to the walk through gates.

Tam slipped his arm around my waist, pulling me against his body. "Don't worry," he murmured. "I've gone through these security measures twice before. We'll figure it out."

I press my head against his side. I glance up at him, narrowing my eyes. "You didn't try to pack anything, did you-" I wouldn't be surprised if he'd try to smuggle a knife or something.

Tam rolled his eyes. "Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?" he muttered. "I didn't pack anything out of the ordinary. I even got rid of that bag of salt."

I raise an eyebrow. Why'd he even pack it then, if he was only going to get rid of it? I shake my head and decide not to waste my time pondering on that. We were next in line. Tam drew his arm back and took my backpack from me, setting them down on the belt.

"Phones?" the woman said, gesturing to our pockets. "Anything you might have in your pockets, please take them out."

I fumbled around the pockets of my jeans, which was tight around my stomach. They had been too big for me but Emora helped me twist the waistband a little to fit me. I pull out my Samsung, set it into the box.

"Anything else?" the lady drawled.

I felt around the pockets. Nothing. "Yeah, that's it," I tell her.

"Mkay," she answered. "I'm gonna need you to take off your shoes, and walk through the gates, okay?" I nod, and pull off my worn out sneakers from my feet, leaving them only covered with grey socks.

I glance over to Tam, who gave me a look that said _just do as the lady says_.

So I slowly walk through the gates, a tiny hiss of relief escaping my lips when there was no sound. I watched curiously as my shoes passed through the belt, right behind my backpack and phone. The lady handed me the box of my things and I quickly slipped the backpack over my shoulder, slipping the phone back into my pockets and stuffing my shoes on again.

I watch as Tam takes out his wallet and phone, placing them on the conveyor belt, then as he slips off his shoes. He slowly walked through security, and no red lights flashed. No alarm sounded.

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. I trusted him, but nonetheless this whole process kinda scared me.

Tam put his backpack back on, cramming his feet into his shoes. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. It was streaked with grease, and felt really dirty. God, I needed a shower. Stat. Once we got to Milan, hopefully wherever we were staying would have a shower.

"C'mon," Tam said, calling me out of my stupor. He grabs my hand and pulls me closer to him.

* * *

"Gate 25B," I check the gate, then the paper map of the airport in my free hand. "This is the right gate, Tam."

He nods, taking off his backpack and unzipping it, his hand coming out with two tickets in his grasp. He zips it back up again and pulls it over his shoulder, nodding for me to follow him. We approach the gate, handing the guy manning it our tickets. He checked it and gave us a thumbs up.

My eyes widen as I follow Tam through the slinky tunnel, my eyes trailing over the airplanes visible through the glass walls. We reached the entrance, and I cautiously went after Tam, who seemed to know where we were supposed to be seated.

We wove through the stuffy crowd of people, who were all reaching up to put their bags in the compartment above their seats, or talking to a flight attendant, or already buckling themselves up. Finally, we stopped in the middle of the airplane, beside three seats. "Can I have the window seat?" I eagerly ask.

"No, we only have the middle and the row seat," Tam explained. "Some other guy bought a ticket for the window seat."

"So we're gonna have to wait for them?" I whine. My legs were starting to ache from the constant standing up.

"Yeah, but why do you wanna sit down already? We're gonna be sitting down for the next like ten hours." I looked and saw Tam was apparently trying to stretch his legs, which was nearly impossible since the lane was so crowded.

I sigh and lean against the seat, hugging the backpack to my chest. Finally, things started to calm down after ten minutes. Most people were in their seats. I groan and stand up. "Can we sit down yet?"

"Nope, I think that's him." Tam pointed to an old guy approaching us. He had a balding head and wore circular glasses. He dragged a mini red luggage behind him.

"Make room, kids," he grumbled.

I backed up, and the old guy flipped open the compartment above us, stuffing his luggage in there and shutting it quickly. Tam and I parted for him to slide into the window seat, and before I could volunteer tribute for the middle seat, Tam, muttering a couple of profanities, slid into the middle seat to separate me and the old guy.

I sat down in the row seat, quickly clipping the buckle on. I glanced over at Tam, who appeared to be very annoyed at the prospect of being trapped in between his girlfriend and an old guy, and took his hand, squeezing it with gratitude. His eyes met mine and he gave me a brief nod of acknowledgement.

I let go and started fidgeting. The pilot spoke over the intercom, but I wasn't listening. I was wringing my fingers fearfully. We were going to _fly_. "Hey," Tam whispered, grabbing my hand. "Stop that."

I stop wringing my fingers and curl them around Tam's. "Sorry," I mutter defeatedly, sagging in my seat. Then I felt it. We were moving. I jerk forward in my seat, trying to get a good look out the window. The scenery outside was blurring by.

I bite my lip, blood leaking over the torn skin. Oh god. Oh. My. God. I pressed a hand to my stomach as I felt the plane race faster and start climbing in the sky. "Oh my god," I exclaim, wanting to puke and scream at the same time.

Tam flashed me a small look of amusement, and he tightened his hold on my hand.

I stare out the window at the row across from me; there were only two little boys and a teen sitting there so they weren't blocking the window that much. I vaguely saw blue sky. And then the teen leaned forward in her seat, completely blocking it.

I let go of Tam's hand and try to lean over him, desperately trying to get a clear view of the scenery. "Get back in your seat, jeez, calm down," Tam pushed my upper body off his lap, raising an eyebrow.

"I can't see," I protest.

Tam rolls his eyes. "Why does that matter? You'll wanna puke if you do."

"No, I won't!"

"Would you kids stop arguing?" the old man wheezed with a sigh. "If I'd known what I'd gotten myself into, I would've bought a different ticket, goshdang it!"

I snort. "Why're you complaining? I mean, you get the window seat."

"Is that how ye respect yer elders?" coughed the old man. "Youngsters these days."

"Old people these days," I retort. "Thinking they've got a claim to the Earth just because they're experiencing their very last years on it."

Tam made a sound that sounded like a strangled cough. I patted his back as he wheezed.

The old guy stared at me for a minute before he let out a raspy laugh. "You're funny, young'in, I'll give ya that."

I shrug and start tapping my foot on the floor impatiently. "So, Gerald, how's the accounting life going?" I finally ask out of boredom, turning my head to look at the old guy.

I heard Tam sigh and mumble, "Here she goes."

He frowned. "My name's not Gerald. Why'd you call me that?"

I made a nonchalant noise. "You seem like a Gerald, I guess."

"And I don't work in accounting..." the guy trailed off, following it with another cough. Jesus, did that man need some cough drops or something?

"Then what's your real name?" I ask, examining my fingernails. Huh, when was the last time I'd cleaned underneath them?

"Harold," the guy proudly said.

"Eh. I was pretty close," I smirk, my smirk probably looking like I was having a seizure instead. And when I was trying to lounge back in the seat in a cool way I failed dramatically.

I shook my head and squished my back into the back of the seat with a sigh. I was bored. Really bored. "Tam," I whined, turning to him who was tapping his fingers on his knee in deep thought. "I'm bored."

"Too bad," he replied distractedly.

I keep dribbling my fingers on his knee and he frowns, finally paying attention to me. "Would you stop that?"

I stop and pull my hand back, sighing. I wait quietly for a minute. Then another. Then what feels like eternity. "Tam," I mumble. "Are we almost there yet?"

Tam sighed. "This is gonna be a hella long flight," he muttered.

* * *

**A/N: how was itttt? pleasseee review! 3 thank you everyone! I think we're slowly starting to reach the end of this fanfiction :) there's at least a couple more chapters until then, but I just wanted to say thanks :) I remember when I just started to write this fanfiction in late 2019, and hardly anybody read it, and now there's 87 reviews oh my gods! thank you guysss  
**


	24. The Flight, Part Two

**A/N: hiiiiii been a while huh? ik it's been a month, I'm sorry. also i apologize for this chapter, there's so much dialogue.  
**

**Also, I really need to say something. To anyone saying #alllivesmatter, PISS OFF! The metaphor of #allhousesmatter really explains this. Like, would you take care of a house that's perfectly fine while another one is on fire, being destroyed? NO, YOU WOULD NOT! I see so many people saying this. I mean of course all lives matter, that's the whole point of the campaign. All lives SHOULD matter but THEY WON'T until black lives do.  
**

**#blacklivesmatter. **

**reviewsss:**

**Sokeefe: ayyyyy nice to see you again! awwww thank you so much. ahhh I'm so sorry for not updating in foreverrrr. having kids? I'm confused ngl, but maybe it's bc I haven't updated this in a long time. you'll have to read n see ;) good theory.**

**fallingfromthecosmos: ahhhhhhh thankkk yoooouuuuuuu! lmaooo lowkey same.**

**RedHeadWonder: i know, I really hope with time more people will. Thanks 3! **

**MakandCheese907: haha thanksss! sound like who lolll.**

* * *

**24- The Flight, Part Two**

* * *

"We're here," whispered Tam somewhere outside my dreamy haze.

I felt my shoulders being gently shaken and I blinked, straightening up from my slack sprawl. "Are we there yet?"

"I just said that," Tam said in a normal voice, rolling his eyes.

I yawn, stretching out in my seat like a cat. I look down at my seatbelt and sleepily unbuckle it, standing up.

Woah, it felt so weird. After sitting down for hours and hours on end, when you stand up again, the movement just feels so foreign. I wobble my way out of the seats and into the aisle, leaning against the chair to stabilize myself. "Where's Gerald?" I ask confusedly, rubbing my eyes with my fists.

"You mean that old dude that you nearly convinced you were crazy?" I glare at him. Crazy? I wasn't crazy. That guy was crazy for thinking of the crazy idea that I might be crazy. "He went to the bathroom, I guess," Tam said with a light shrug, seemingly unbothered.

I furrow my eyebrows but shrug casually. We stand there, waiting for the people to clear out. "So we're in Milan?" I said in awe, trying to get a good glimpse of the sight from the windows. I remember when I was younger my aunt visited Milan and she sent us all these pictures and I was hell bent on visiting Milan one day. Well, now I'd finally get to.

"Nope," Tam let out a long sigh. "We still have the ocean to cross, Sophie. We're in New York now."

"Oh." Welp.

Finally, after the aisle was slightly less crowded, Tam grabbed my hand and started to guide me through the mass of people getting their bags and trying to exit the airplane.

A flight attendant stepped in front of us, blocking our way. Her tag read 'Katie.' She smiled, her shiny pearly white teeth nearly blinding. "How was your flight experience with us? Do you mind filling out a survey?"

I groaned, watching as people started to file out of the plane. "We don't care about your goddamn surveys, we just need to get off the plane," I snap, rolling my eyes, lowering my bored gaze to my beaten up shoes that were scuffling around on the floor impatiently.

The lady flinched. She bit her lip, obviously disappointed at my reaction. "It'll only take a minute. It's just, I'm new, and I'd really appreciate if someone could-"

"Fine," Tam said, and grabbed the paper the lady held out for us. He quickly whipped a pen out of his jeans pocket and started to fill in the paper.

"Aren't we in a hurry?" I whisper questioningly to him.

Tam sighed. "Clearly she isn't going to budge unless we fill this stupid shit in." By the time he finished scrawling in the last question, the plane was practically empty save for a few lingering people.

"Th-" Tam cut himself off for some reason.

I sighed, raising my head to start after Tam to leave the plane only to find Katie, two burly dudes, and a tall woman with short brown hair surrounding us. "Uh, hi? You're welcome for filling out the survey," I say, a tiny squeak of surprise escaping my lips. No, it couldn't be-

"Holy shit, they found us," Tam muttered.

* * *

"What the heck?" I shout, gripping my hair. "I thought you said we were safe, Tam!"

He chuckled dryly. "So I thought, yeah. But these guys aren't amateurs, we both know that much," he begrudgingly admitted.

"Exactly. You two are the amateurs here," scoffed the brunette woman. "Couldn't even get rid of a simple f*cking tracker, eh? Makes the job all the easier on us, although Kate here was thinking we'd have to use her forty step method."

"Tracker?" I wanted to facepalm so badly right now and it looked like Tam felt the same.

"How?" he sputtered. "I went through a very thorough sifting-"

"Oh really? Didn't think to check yourself, though?" The brunette lady asked with a smirk. "Nicole implanted a tracker in your arm when she took you hostage."

"Laura, there you go spoiling all the fun explaining everything," Kate rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't it have been more fun to watch them squirm, wondering how the hell we tracked them down, making them question everything? But, no, you had to go and-"

"Both of y'all need to chill," one of the guys said. "We just need to get the job done. There's no use in playing with them, it just wastes time."

"Marcos, shut up," the one named Laura said.

"Nah, he has a point though, Lars. The boss ain't gonna be happy if he learns we wasted a single moment that could've been used trying to bring them back," Kate mumbled.

"Proxies," muttered Tam, gritting his teeth. "They sent the ditziest of the bunch to take care of us, figures."

Laura flicked her brown hair behind her shoulders and grabbed Tam by the arm. "Fine, let's do this then," she reluctantly answered Kate.

The one called Marcos yanked me by the wrist.

The other dude and Kate meanwhile, both took out some cloths and ropes from their pockets.

Kate slowly approached me and grabbed my wrists from Marcos, tying them up with ropes to be secure. She soon followed with my ankles. And to top it all off, while I was squirming in the tight ropes, she stuffed the cloth in my mouth. I tried to close my lips before she could cram it in but she pried them open, pushing the cloth in.

A sweetly nauseous scent curled into my nostrils and took over my body.

The last thing I saw was everything blurring together into blackness.

* * *

**A/N: i'm so sorry for the shitty writing. I've kind of taken a break from it so I guess it's to be expected. the next chapter'll probably be better. 3 tysm for reading everyone!**


	25. We Meet Again

**A/N: holy shit I reread some of my chapters and this is so badly written, wtf? I can't tell you how badly I cringed 80% of the time. and yet you guys seem to like it?  
**

** also, someone asked me if I'm going to put up I Fell for the Bangs on Wattpad, (where I have an account now btw, it's ilikethemsaltyy just like this one except with an extra y) and yes I will, as soon as I can. but if I'm cringing this much writing it here, on Wattpad, where there's a wayyy bigger audience, I literally can't. **

**REVIEWsss:**

**Sokeefe (2): omg I promise I didn't forget about you all 3. awww this means so much to me omg. tysm for being such a loyal reader. yesss! I did, I literally preordered the book and jumped on it the second it arrived in November I think? By the way, you can call me Cary :) that's my pen name. ikr, he really was. I can't believe Shannon did that to us.  
**

**MakandCheese907: ohhh yeah that happens to me sometimes. ff needs to up its game. Lollll it was unintentional but looking back he acted similarly to Mr Forkle, ik. thanks for reviewing 3! **

**Sokeefe (1?) : aww thank you! oh nice idea! :) thank you for the suggestion!**

* * *

**25- We Meet Again**

* * *

When I opened my eyes, a huge tidal wave of pain washed over me. My head felt fuzzy and my limbs seemed to be taped against my sides. I coughed, the wet cloth rolling off my tongue. It splat to the ground, the white fabric unraveling a bit and sticking to the concrete.

I blinked and glanced around, trying to move but my attention snapped down to the ropes wrapped tightly around my arms, chest, and crossing over my shoulders. I wriggled a little, trying to slip my hand out but the ropes were too tightly binded.

"Stop moving," a voice from behind me said.

"Who are you?" I immediately asked, frozen to my roots.

The voice was unfamiliar, but they sounded just as weak and strained as I felt. "Why should I tell you that?"

"Because we're tied back to back- _literally_," I snapped. "I should at least know who I get the pleasure of being bounded in the same ropes as."

"Fine. At the same time, we can tell each other our names," the person replied hoarsely.

"Fine, " I agreed. It was only fair I guess. "One..."

"Two..."

"Three."

"Sophie!" I blurted out at the same time as the person exclaimed, "Biana!"

* * *

Stunned, I tried to turn my head around to see her, but my neck could only move so much; I wasn't a fucking owl. I sigh, giving up, and slouch in the ropes. My emotions were a torrentuous storm, punching me in the gut. Just the mention of Biana made me feel ridden with sorrow, knowing the fate that was assigned to her. Biting my lip, I shake my head. "You aren't Biana. Stop lying. Biana died weeks ago."

"Is that what people are saying? Sophie, you're the girl Linh told me about, right? You're Tam's girlfriend?"

I nod and realize she can't see me, only feel the motion of the ropes as my body moved. "Yeah. Um. She set us up." I chewed on my lower lip, refusing to believe this was Biana.

This girl was probably just using Biana's name because she was too afraid to reveal her own for whatever reason. The people who captured us, and her, must've supplied her with some background information on Biana. Maybe she was with them.

_Don't trust anyone!_ my subconsciousness snapped at me in a soldier voice.

I heard a faint, raspy laugh come from Imposter Biana. "Linh does love to play matchmaker, even if it's with her brother."

A small smile tugged on my lips as I thought of the first time Tam and I met, on the date Biana had orchestrated. The memory was another punch in the gut. A time before we had to worry about Tam's stupid ex-friends who were hell bent on making life very difficult for us.

Suddenly a cold feeling gushed through my body. "Oh god, do you know if Tam's okay? They took us both..."

I felt the ropes move a little and Biana's tiny sigh filled the air. "Sophie, I- I don't wanna say anything because we can't know anything for sure. But... these people are dangerous. We... they..." She sighed again, lowering her voice a few notches down. "Listen, I don't want to cut your hopes short. But they'll do anything for revenge."

I frowned, the space between my eyebrows wrinkling. "What I really want to know is why the hell are they so obsessed with Tam? All he literally did was refuse to save Timber's ass when it would land him into a crapload of trouble. Which is perfectly understandable! So why are they so fixated on kidnapping him? Why do they need him?"

Biana groaned. "Sophie... are you really that oblivious? Money. You know how rich Tam's family is."

I purse my lips. "Yeah but they could get money from anywhere else. I get they have this whole rivalry thing going on and yeah Tam's family are really fucking rich, but why does that make them so motivated to chase after Tam, traveling over an entire country just to find him and bring him- wherever we are right now."

"You're not in a place to ask questions, Foster."

"Oh shit," Imposter Biana muttered under her breath.

I glanced up to see a dark figure approaching us. "We'll need to ask you some questions, Sophie. And you'll kindly answer them."

"I'm not answering anything!" I spit out, despite the anxiety bubbling up in my chest and my subconsciousness screaming at me and calling me a useless dumbass.

"Yes, yes you are. You're definitely not in a position to bargain with us," I could practically hear the sneer dripping in the cold, snipey tone the person spoke in.

"Just go with it, don't be stupid," Imposter Biana urged me, her tone pleading. Why does she even care about what happens to me?

"Listen to Biana," the person said mockingly.

I felt the ropes loosen and I looked up, not surprised at all to see Timber. "We meet again," I say casually, as if I wasn't just kidnapped, drugged, and tied up in the same ropes as a friend of my boyfriend's twin sister who supposedly died. Just as if we were discussing the weather.

Timber ignored me and pulled the ropes off me, which were apparently entirely separate from Biana's, aside from the two ropes that were used to tie us against each other. Why did they tie me with Biana, though? Wouldn't that mean we could conspire? Then again, it probably wasn't even Biana-

My jaw dropped as Timber forced me to my feet. In the dim lighting from the flashlight clipped to Timber's belt, I could see the girl I'd been tied up with clearly.

Looks like Biana wasn't dead after all.

* * *

**A/N: please reviewww! thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
